After Rain
by Caramellia
Summary: Kyungsoo si janda muda mandiri dan percaya semua akan baik-baik saja menjadi single parent. Namun sang anak membuatnya berhubungan dengan laki-laki LAGI. Akankah ada hal indah setelah hujan badai dalam hidupnya? Summary gagal/ Kyungsoo EXO/GS/ CRACK PAIR AND OFFICIAL PAIR/ BROKEN NO BASH/ HUNSOO/ CHANBAEK/LUMIN..need more more more review... NO SIDERS, TINGGALKAN JEJAK PLISS
1. Only Fools

**After Rain**

Marriage Life/Hurt Comfort/ Crack Pair and Official Pair/GS/Broken/ EXO

Cast : Baca dan temukan

Warn : Typos bertebaran, Cerita abal, Nggak suka cabut aja haha

Dianjurkan sambil mendengarkan "Fools" versi covernya Jungkook sama RapMon :*

Happy Reading~~ :*

Only Fools

"Prang!"

Suara pecahan barang terdengar lagi, kini bercampur tangis dan jeritan seorang wanita. Beberapa kali bentakan dari suara berat laki-laki. Saling mengumpat dan saling menuduh. Seorang bayi perempuan berusia sekitar 1 tahun sedang menangis kencang didalam box bayinya.

"Oke, kalau kau ingin semuanya berakhir aku akan mengambulkannya" desah pria itu frustasi

"Aku yang ingin berakhir? Hah kau lucu sekali Kim jelas-jelas kau yang membuat ini semua berakhir" teriak sang wanita sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

Dengan tertatih wanita itu menuju kamarnya dan mengendong bayi cantiknya yang menangis. Ada sobekan disudut bibirnya dan tentu saja beberapa memar dibagian tubuhnya yang lain. Wanita itu menenangkan bayinya sambil memasukkan beberapa potong baju ke dalam tas yang agak besar. Sambil menimang-nimang bayinya yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis wanita itu juga mengemas beberapa potong perlengkapan sang bayi.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk melakukannya. Bayi mungilnya sudah cukup tenang dipelukannya. Semakin susah kini wanita itu berjalan dengan membawa koper dan satu tas besar dipundaknnya.

"Sampai bertemu di pengadilan Kim Jongin" ucap wanita itu parau dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipi gembilnya.

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup, meninggalkan seorang pria yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan keadaan yang tak jauh dengan wanita yang sebelumnya. Pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu mengeram kesal dan memukulkan tangannya ke dinding. Kini pria itu terisak setelah membuat tangannya berdarah. Dadanya sakit namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan wanitanya tadi.

" _Aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu Kim Jongin, tapi kau tau aku tidak menerima penghianatan dan kebohongan"_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Jongin. Ia masih ingat jelas senyum malaikat yang tercetak di bibir hati itu ketika mengucapkannya. Namun, terkadang godaan datang tanpa mampu ditahan oleh manusia biasa. Seorang malaikatpun tidak selamanya selalu memaafkan bukan?

 **~AfterRain~**

Langit malam yang pekat menyembunyikan semua luka pada wajah wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Tak lama gerbang itu terbuka dengan penjaga yang buru-buru membukanya. Raut muka kaget terlihat jelas pada muka sang penjaga kala melihat wanita didepannya. Tanpa menanyakan apa-apa penjaga tersebut membantu membawa barang-barang bawaan wanita itu. Kemudian ia berteriak memanggil rekannya yang lain untuk membantunya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh ketika mendengar suara temannya memanggilnya. Sama dengan penjaga tadi wanita itu juga menatap kaget. Belum juga mencapai pintu tubuh wanita itu sudah ambruk dengan lutut yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Astaga, nona muda" wanita paruh baya yang tak lain maid dirumah itu menghampiri wanita yang dipanggil nona muda itu.

Dengan hati-hati maid itu membawa masuk sang nona muda ke dalam mansion. Mendudukkannya di sofa mewah di ruang tamu.

Mendengar suara gaduh seorang wanita cantik yang berusia hampir 50 tahun berlari menuruni tangga dengan panik. Kaget? Jelas. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun melihat putrinya yang sangat kacau. Dia adalah Nyonya Park, ibu dari wanita yang sekarang tengah menundukkan wajahnya menangis di sofa. Tidak bertanya wanita itu membawa putrinya ke dalam pelukannya setelah meminta sang maid mengendong bayinya.

Suara tangis pilu itu makin terdengar keras seakan memberi tahu semua yang mendengar tangisannya akan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun tangisan itu sudah memberitahukan bahwa putri dari keluarga ini sedang mengalami kesakitan.

"Kyungie ah, eomma disini sayang" Nyonya Park mengelus punggung putrinya dengan sayang. Tidak ada respon dari wanita yang sedang menangis itu.

"Kyungie ah, kasihan Lovy jika kau seperti dia juga ikut menangis" Nyonya Park kembali bersuara ketika melihat cucunya terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini menangis keras.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kyungie itu melepaskan pelukan eommanya, menghapus air matanya kemudian mengendong sang buah hati yang menangis. Mendekap bayi itu sayang, mencium pipi gembilnya lembut.

"Lovy lapar ya?" masih dengan suara paraunya wanita itu kini membuka kancing kemejanya bersiap memberi asi untuk putrinya.

Melihat putrinya yang langsung berubah ketika memperlakukan anaknya membuat Nyonya Park mengulas senyum tipis. Putrinya itu sungguh luar biasa batinnya.

"Bibi Shin, tolong siapkan kamar Kyungsooku dan bawa barang-barangnya ke kamarnya" ucap Nyonya Park kepada maidnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah bayi yang bernama Lovy itu tertidur, Nyonya Park membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua mansion ini. Kyungsoo menidurkan Lovy diranjang queen sizenya. Nyonyo Park masuk dengan membawa beberapa obat-obatan dan wadah berisi air hangat. Melihat putrinya yang tengah melamun di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi bayi cantik yang sedang tertidur membuat Nyonya Park ikut duduk di sisi putrinya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada eommanya, mata bulatnya kini nampak kembali mengembun. Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut kemudian membelai pipi gembil putrinya. Menyentuh beberapa lebam dan luka di wajah ayu putrinya yang menghasilkan ringisan pelan dari Kyungsoo. Dengan telaten Nyonya Park mengobati luka-luka itu. Tidak ada percakapan dan rupanya komunikasi antar ibu dan anak ini berhasil tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap.

Setelah mengobati bagian wajah, Nyonya Park menganti baju Kyungsoo yang masih diam seperti manekin. Air mata turun begitu saja ketika melihat memar di sekitar lengan putrinya. Tidak banyak luka memang ditubuh Kyungsoo hanya saja sebagai seorang ibu hatinya menjadi sakit melihat kondisi anaknya. Kyungsoo kini sudah terbalut dengan piyama tidur bewarna baby blue membuatnya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kyungie, istirahatlah eomma tahu kau lelah" Nyonya Park mengecup kening Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak untuk keluar.

Belum juga mencapai pintu langkah Nyonya Park berhenti ketika melihat suaminya yang kini masuk kamar Kyungsoo. Tubuh jangkung itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tergesa. Bahkan tubuhnya masih terbalut pakaian kerja, nampaknya pria ini baru saja pulang. Melihat keadaan putrinya yang penuh dengan luka membuatnya membuang nafas keras.

"Sayang, biarkan Kyungie istirahat kita bicarakan besok" ujar Nyonya Park yang tampaknya sudah siap mengintrogasi putrinya.

Tuan Park memeluk putrinya lembut sangat lembut bahkan. Mengecup puncak kepala putrinya lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Kyungie sayang, ada appa dan eomma disini cerikanlah jika sudah siap. Sekarang princessnya appa harus istirahat" Kyungsoo yang melihat sang appa memperlakukannya seperti saat gadis dulu tersenyum tipis. Tuan Park menidurkan Kyungsoo tak lupa menyelimutinya kemudian keluar bersama sang istri.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung tidur setelah orang tuanya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang dan menahan air mata untuk tidak kembali tumpah. Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya memeluk putrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo mencium pipi gemuk itu dengan sayang. Perlahan Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Bodoh kau Park Kyungsoo, lihatlah masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan membutuhkanmu! Jadi sekarang jangan menangisi laki-laki sialan itu dan bersiaplah untuk hari yang baru" guman Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja itu hanya ucapan penyemangatnya, walau sebenarnya tidak mungkin sebuah luka sembuh dalam semalam bukan? Pada saat musim hujan, hujan tidak akan turun sehari saja bukan? Ya, Kyungsoo harus menjalani kesakitannya dulu.

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Hallo reader, author sugar bawa ff baru..**

 **Yang atu belum lanjut malah bikin baru maafkan daku..**

 **Semoga ada yang suka sama cerita ini..**

 **Btw, aku menghapus sequel Morning Addiction gegara ada yang gagal paham..**

 **Sebenarnya sempet down soalnya ngerasa buruk banget, eh ini malah bikin crack pair..**

 **Aku tunggu responnya kalau menginginkan cerita ini lanjut, jika tidakpun aku mungkin tidak ber-ff-an ria dulu..**

 **Sebagai author newbie review dan saran sangat dibutuhkan..**

 **Thanks~~~**


	2. I'm Fine

**After Rain**

Marriage Life/Hurt Comfort/ Crack Pair and Official Pair/GS/Broken/ EXO

Cast : Baca dan temukan

Warn : Typos bertebaran, Cerita abal, Nggak suka cabut aja haha

Dianjurkan sambil mendengarkan "Fools" versi covernya Jungkook sama RapMon :*

BGMnya masih sama ya..

Happy Reading~~ :*

 **I'm Fine**

Sudah hampir satu minggu kehidupan Kyungsoo hanya berputar seperti itu saja. Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melamun dan memanjakan dirinya. Sekalipun dia adalah seorang ibu sekarang namun keadaannya saat ini membuatnya sedikit melupakan putri cantiknya. Bersyukurlah karena Lovy berada dalam asuhan ibunya sehingga tidak kekurangan suatu apapun.

Kyungsoo tidak pergi kemanapun, hanya diam dirumah. Mandi seperlunya, makan seingatnya dan bertingkah semaunya. Orang tuanya tidak melarang dan membiarkan putri mereka melakukan hal-hal yang masih bisa dibilang aman. Kyungsoo sekarang berubah seperti gadis yang baru saja puber. Bernyanyi sambil melompat-lompat diranjangnya, tertawa keras-keras melihat tayangan di televisi bahkan menangis tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ayunan halaman belakang mansionnya sambil menikmati satu cup besar es krim vanilla. Ibunya datang membawa Lovy yang menangis, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari es krimnya.

"Dia pasti haus ya eomma? " Nyonya Park hanya mengangguk, kemudian membawa Lovy ke dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo

"Kyungieah, appa mengajak makan malam diluar nanti malam. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jika Kyungie belum siap keluar rumah tidak apa-apa, eomma akan bilang pada appa" Nyonya Park mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Makan malam? Bagaimana dengan steak di tempat langanan kita eomma? " Nyonya Park mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan. "Aku ingin eomma, tapi...bagaimana dengan besok saja eomma? Berikan kyungie sehari lagi heum?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memohonnya, mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjam lucu yang membuat Nyonya Park gemas.

"Eomma akan bilang pada appa sayang, jangan terlalu lama diluar cepatlah masuk kasihan Lovy" Nyonya Park meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyusui Lovy. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan menyuapkan satu sendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Channie sepertinya putri kita belum ingin keluar hari ini" ucap Nyonya Park saat sambungan teleponnya sudah tersambung.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekki, aku akan segera pulang untuk makan malam dirumah. Tanyakanlah padanya apa Kyungie ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Dia belum makan nasi seharian ini selain satu cup es krim Chan, aku khawatir padanya" keluh Nyonya Park

"Dia akan baik-baik saja baek, hubungi aku jika dia menginginkan sesuatu sayang.. " Nyonya Park hanya mengangguk meskipun suaminya tidak akan melihatnya.

Setelahnya wanita cantik itu kembali mengecek putrinya dihalaman belakang. Benar saja putrinya itu masih duduk di ayunan dengan Lovy dipelukannya. Sungguh keras kepala, tapi sepertinya sifat itu didapat dari salah satu orang tuanya. Dengan sedikit kesal Nyonya Park menghampiri Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eomma kan sudah bilang jangan lama-lama di luar Kyung" tegur Nyonya Park

"Lovy senang berada disini eomma" Kyungsoo masih asik mengelitiki putri cantiknya yang tengah tertawa.

"Appa tanya apakah ada yang kau butuhkan? Biar appa belikan saat nanti pulang"

"Tidak, suruh appa cepat pulang aku merindukannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir bentuk hatinya.

"Astaga kau ini, cepat masuk sudah sore Kyung" Nyonya Park kini memaksa membawa Kyungsoo masuk mengambil Lovy dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo berlari memeluk sang appa ketika melihat appanya baru saja pulang. Tuan Park hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan putrinya ini. Bagi Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang sering disebut Nyonya Park, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Melihat putri mereka kembali tersenyum setelah hampir seminggu hanya diam membuat mereka lega. Kyungsoo adalah putri mereka satu-satunya yang mereka jaga seperti menjaga berlian paling mahal. Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo, dan memperhatikan wajah ayu putrinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Bekas luka sudah mulai samar.

"Aigoo, ini bayinya Lovy atau kita ketambahan 1 satu bayi lagi Baek" Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan hanya bisa tertawa. Bagaimana tidak Kyungsoo sedang berada digendongan Chanyeol seperti koala. Bahkan Lovy saja sudah duduk manis dikursi makannya.

"Daritadi dia merengek bilang merindukanmu Chan" jawab Baekhyun membantu suaminya untuk membawa tas kerjanya.

"Hahaha dasar bayi besar, cepatlah turun Kyung kau tak malu pada anakmu?" sang tersangka malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sebentar appa, sebentar saja lihat appa ini meskipun sudah tua masih kuat mengendongku seperti ini. Sepertinya hasil fitness appa benar-benar berhasil eomma"

"Tentu saja badanmu kan ringan sekali Kyung sama seperti eommamu" Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kyung turunlah biar appamu menganti bajunya, nanti makanannya dingin kalau kau terus seperti itu" Kyungsoo yang memang selalu mematuhi eommanya turun dari gendongan appanya.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Park saat itu terasa tenang dan hangat. Lovy yang duduk dikursi bayinya kini tengah asik dengan buburnya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memakan sayur dan lauk tanpa nasi.

"Appa, Eomma.. Kyungie butuh pengacara" ucap Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat kegiatan makan orang tuanya berhenti.

Sejak malam itu, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak menanyakan apapun dan menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan semuanya. Namun selama seminggu itu pula Kyungsoo belum juga mau bercerita.

"Pengacara untuk?" Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menanyakan maksud putrinya

"Jelas untuk mengurusi perceraiankulah eomma apalagi" kini nada Kyungsoo sedikit naik

"Appa akan menyiapkannya untukmu sayang" akhirnya Chanyeol yang memutuskan kekagetan istrinya akibat ucapan putrinya.

"Luka itu Jongin yang membuatnya?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

"Begitulah, kami bertengkar hebat malam itu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Eomma lupa aku kan pernah belajar taekwondo" Kyungsoo tersenyum, Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu hanya senyuman palsu putrinya

"Apakah masalahnya benar-benar serius Kyung?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya

"Tentu saja appa, bahkan sudah tidak bisa kami selesaikan. Perceraian adalah jalan satu-satunya" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar yang malah membuat wajahnya aneh

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" mendengar pertanyaan eommanya Kyungsoo langsung membanting sendok dan garpunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah selesai" balas Kyungsoo ketus kemudian membawa paksa Lovy naik ke lantai atas. Melihat hal itu mata Baekhyun mengembun, Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung membawa tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Apakah aku salah bertanya chan?" Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggung istrinya agar tenang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Baek, percayalah padaku" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan suaminya

Setelah meninggalkan meja makan dengan paksa, Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya disofa dengan Lovy didekapannya. Nafasnya tersengal karena rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah pertanyaan terakhir dari eommanya.

"Sayang, kau mengantuk? Tidurlah mom akan membuatmu tidur cepat malam ini" Kyungsoo kini mengendong Lovy dengan posisi kepala Lovy di pundak Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit mengerakkan badannya dan bersenandung ringan Kyungsoo membawa putrinya untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

Kyungsoo terdiam memandang figura di atas nakasnya, potret dirinya dengan 3 orang sahabatnya. Diam-diam Kyungsoo merindukan mereka. Sejak Kyungsoo menikah mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu dan berkumpul. Terakhir saat pernikahan Kyungsoo mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo memang memutuskan untuk menikah muda pada umur 21 tahun dia menikah. Dan di usianya yang akan menginjak 23 tahun depan dirinya sudah menjadi janda. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, mungkin ini kesempatan baru baginya untuk menebus masa mudanya yang hilang. Kembali mengejar mimpi yang belum tercapai.

Setelah Lovy tertidur, Kyungsoo membuka notebooknya kemudian menghubungkan dengan jaringan internet yang ada. Ia harus mengirim pesan pada salah satu temannya itu agar mereka bisa kembali bertemu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghubungi melalui ponsel karena seingatnya ponselnya hancur. Setelah mengirim email, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pencarian internetnya.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan sosok wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi janda ini. Meskipun Kyungsoo menikah di usia 21 tahun tapi dia sudah menyandang gelar sarjananya. Secara resmi Kyungsoo merupakan seorang designer hanya saja sebelum sempat berkarir ia sudah memutuskan untuk menikah. Suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki jarak umur 4 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Bisa saja Kyungsoo akan kembali mendesign atau mengejar mimpi yang lain.

Malam semakin larut, mata Kyungsoo memberat bukan hanya keasikan dengan pencariannya tapi juga berkirim email dengan para sahabatnya yang nampak antusias membalas pesannya. Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut Lovy yang turun dan memutuskan menyudahi kegiatannya. Benar saja sudah tengah malam. Kyungsoo memandangi langit-langit kamarnya menunggu hingga kantuk datang. Suasana seperti ini justru membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Cairan bening itu kembali turun dipipi mulusnya. Cinta sialan, kenapa dia masih juga mencintai seseorang yang bahkan lebih-lebih sialan lagi. Bodoh. Rasanya memang belum puas saat Kyungsoo ingat ia juga memukul tubuh pria sialan itu. toh rasa sakit ditubuhnya tidak akan sama dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Kyungsoo terisak semakin keras dan menangis hingga ia benar-benar tertidur.

 **~AfterRain~**

Hari masih pagi ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdandan cantik. Wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik tampak semakin cantik dengan polesan make up tipis. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut setelah kemeja warna pink dan rok selutut warna hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan digulung asal dengan anak rambut yang sedikit jatuh membuatnya nampak seperti gadis SMA. Siapa yang menyangka jika dirinya janda. Hari ini ia berencana untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Jika Kyungsoo sudah sangat cantik, Lovy tidak kalah lucu. Bayi cantik itu juga memakai baju warna pink seperti ibunya.

Setelah seminggu penuh Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya dan seperti orang gila sekarang dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Mencoba baik-baik saja lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan Lovy digendongannya. Baekhyun yang sedang menata sarapan tersenyum melihat putrinya itu. Tak lama sang suami bergabung di meja makan dengan pakaian kerja lengkap.

"Mau kemana Kyung sudah rapi jam segini?" tanya sang Appa yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya

"Bertemu dengan teman-teman" jawab Kyungsoo riang

"Aigoo putri kecil eomma lucu sekali" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo kemudian mencium pipi Lovy. Kyungsoo yang merasa awalnya pujian itu untukku lantas menyerukan kekesalannya saat tau Baekhyun memuji Lovy.

"Eomma Lovy bukan putri eomma, Lovy itu putriku" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin berangkat bersama appa Kyung?" Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak membalas pertanyaan appanya hanya mengangguk kecil hampir tidak terlihat.

"Kyung jangan lama-lama diluar kasian Lovy oke?" Baekhyun menambahkan Kyungsoo tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, Kyungsoo memang akan seperti itu jika kesal. Setelah sarapan dengan tenang Kyungsoo pergi dengan menumpang mobil appanya. Hari ini Kyungsoo berjanji untuk bertemu di cafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Setelah 20 menit Kyungsoo sampai di tempat tujuan. Kyungsoo masuk setelah melambaikan tangan pada appanya. Cafe ini tidak banyak yang berubah.

Seorang wanita cantik berpipi cubby melambai ke arahnya yang membuat senyum Kyungsoo semakin melebar. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja tersebut yang disambut dengan pelukan sahabatnya. Tak lama seorang pria yang membawa 2 cup kopi mendekat.

"Kalian ini tetap saja berlebihan" ucap pria bersurai abu-abu itu membuat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan kembali tersenyum. Dengan sedikit melompat Kyungsoo memeluk pria itu, bersyukurlah karena Lovy sedang sangat tenang digendongan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu lu.." kata Kyungsoo senang, pria yang dipanggil Lu itupun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo kemudian melepasnya.

"Aigoo, ini pasti Lovely dia sangat lucu bahkan lebih lucu dari fotonya" gemas pria bermata rusa sambil mencubit pipi Lovy gemas. Hal itupun disetujui oleh wanita yang satu tadi.

"Anyyoeng Luhan Ahjussi dan Minseok Ahjumma, aku Lovely kalian bisa memanggilku Lovy" Kyungsoo membuat suara seperti anak kecil sambil mengerakkan tangan Lovy

"Tidak, Lovy panggil saja Minseok eonni" bantah wanita berpipi Chubby yang diketahui namanya Minseok.

"Hahaha, kita lihat saja Min dia akan memanggilmu apa saat besar nanti" sahut Luhan satu-satunya pria disana.

"Benar kata Luhan " Kyungsoo tersenyum sementara Lovy berbicara dengan bahasa bayinya yang tidak dimengerti."Kalian berdua sepertinya menikmati hidup di Shanghai?" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja Kyung, kau pasti juga akan senang disana tanpa orang tua yang mengatur kehidupanmu sangat bebas" Minseok menjawab dengan semangat

"Hah dia sekarang sangat hobby berbelanja Kyung, sepertinya aku harus kerja keras agar naik jabatan dan sukses saat sudah jadi suaminya nanti" yang kini mengambil Lovy dari pangkuan Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja Lu kau harus sukses saat memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita. Yixing eonni belum datang ya?" Minseok menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Yixing eonni bilang akan terlambat karena harus mengurus acara pertunangannya" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah aku lupa belum memesan" saat Kyungsoo berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya Kyungsoo dibuat terperanjat dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Mata yang bulat semakin bulat kala melihat sosok itu sekarang juga ikut melihatnya. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk memesan makanannya.

'Ayolah Kyung kau harus tenang jangan perlihatkan kesedihanmu padanya' dalam hati Kyungsoo terus merapal mantra untuk menguatkan dirinya.

Sosok didepannya itu masih sama, masih saja tampan dan penuh pesona. Jarak mereka semakin dekat namun Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan topengnya.

"Hai Kyung" sapa sosok itu sambil tersenyum ragu, Kyungsoo tidak balik menyapa hanya tersenyum. "Kau datang sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sosok itu lagi

"Tidak, aku bersama Lovy dan bertemu dengan mereka" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke mejanya

"Lovy? Boleh aku menemuinya? Aku merindukannya"

"Tentu saja Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya

Sosok itu Kim Jongin, mantan suaminya ah bukan masih suaminya hanya saja kalian tahu kan? Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya saat sosok itu menjauh dan pergi menuju anaknya. Kyungsoo menyebutkan pesanannya kemudian kembali menuju mejanya. Sedikit merutuk saat melihat Jongin sedang mengendong Lovy dan mereka tertawa riang. Apakah Kyungsoo tidak suka? Tentu saja tidak suka jika status mereka sekarang seperti ini kalau sebelumnya hal tersebut merupakan hal paling indah. Mata Kyungsoo mengembun namun ia menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Bahkan Kyungsoo ingin sekali merengkuh pria itu ke dalam pelukannya tapi semua itu tidak mungkin bukan.

Tak lama Yixing datang dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya terengah saat sampai di hadapan ke tiga sahabatnya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini masih tidak berubah.

"Ahh, untunglah kau masih disini Kyung aku kira kau sudah pulang" keluh Yixing masih dengan nafas terengah. Luhan menyodorkan minumannya kepada Yixing yang diterima Yixing dengan senang hati.

"Bogoshipeo" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk Yixing yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya pasalnya Kyungsoo jarang sekali seperti ini.

"Nado Kyungieah.." balas Yixing, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum manis "Oh Jongin juga datang? Yaampun kalian romantis sekali" ucapan Yixing barusan membuat Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya dan tersenyum miris. Jongin menghampiri mereka tak lupa memberi salam pada Yixing yang baru saja datang. Lovy tertidur, Kyungsoo yang paham maksud Jonginpun mengambil alih Lovy.

"Aku harus pergi, hati-hati Kyung.. semuanya aku pergi dulu" Jongin tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan tiga pasang mata yang penasaran sementara yang satunya hanya terdiam.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan mereka sejak awal.

"Aku dan Jongin? Tentu saja baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo tertawa namun kelihatan sekali jika tawanya dipaksakan.

"Ah apakah aku datang jauh-jauh untuk dibohongi olehmu Kyung?" sahut Luhan yang kini sedang asik membalas pesan diponselnya yang berhasil membuat Luhan mendapat lirikan tajam Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bohong" sanggah Kyungsoo

"Ada apa Soo? Semua tidak baik-baik saja kan" Yixing memperlembut nada suaranya

"Ak aku akan bercerai dengan Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo

"What?!" Minseok berteriak saking kagetnya

"Iya, aku sedang mengurus ! Hentikan tatapan kalian" ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo memang masih memasang wajah kagetnya bahkan Luhan yang meminum kopinya tersedak.

"Apa sangat serius?" tanya Minseok hati-hati

"Tentu saja, hei aku mengajak kalian bertemu bukan untuk membahas ini. Aku berencana untuk bekerja menggunakan ijazah ku tentu saja" seru Kyungsoo riang namun mode kaget sahabat mereka rupanya belum hilang.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya yang diangguki oleh 2 wanita yang lain.

Senyum yang semula merekah kini hilang dari wajah Kyungsoo. Ada gurat kecewa diwajahnya. Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Membenahi semua barangnya, mengendong Lovy dengan nyaman.

"Aku harus pulang, eomma akan marah jika aku keluar bersama Lovy lama-lama" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kyungsoo mengulas sedikit senyum memeluk sahabatnya bergantian kemudian meninggalkan ketiga orang yang memandang sedih tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menghentikan taksi begitu keluar dari cafe. Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah. Sedikit menahan isakan karena ia ingat masih belum berada di sarangnya yaitu kamarnya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis namun ia juga tidak ingin pulang mengingat eommanya akan sangat khawatir berlebihan jika melihatnya menangis. Kyungsoo mengambil jaket tebal kemudian membungkus tubuh Lovy yang masih tidur digendongannya. Kyungsoo menghentikan taksinya disebuah taman yang dulu sering ia datangi.

Kyungsoo menyeret langkah kakinya menuju bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup tersembunyi. Seketika tangis Kyungsoo pecah sungguh rasanya begitu sesak. Lovy yang tadi tertidur kini terbangun bayi itu mencoba meraih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menangis hingga tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

"Kenapa semua orang melihatku seperti itu? kenapa mereka harus bertanya aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sungguh aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan" keluh Kyungsoo masih menangis. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Lovy yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca karena melihatnya menangis. "Bahkan eommapun tidak percaya jika aku baik-baik saja. Tidak aku tidak baik-baik saja hanya saja jangan memperlihatkan wajah kasian itu padaku. Sungguh aku muak" Masih bermonolog sendiri, Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkan semua unek-unek hatinya.

Tangis Lovy membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya. Oh ayolah ini terlihat seperti anak SMA yang tidak bisa merawat anaknya dengan baik. Kyungsoo menenangkan Lovy dan bayi itupun berhenti menangis ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Matahari mulai beranjak pulang begitupun Kyungsoo yang harus pulang. Sebentar lagi makan malam dan putrinya juga butuh makan. 2 botol susu sudah habis dan Kyungsoo harus cepat pulang karena putrinya sudah mulai gelisah.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk hadir di meja makan malam ini. Meskipun harus beresiko menghadapi pertanyaan orang tuanya karena matanya yang bengkak. Putrinya sudah tidur dengan tenang setelah Kyungsoo menyuapinya dan menganti bajunya. Kyungsoo kadang iri melihat putrinya yang hidupnya hanya makan, tidur dan menangis jika menginginkan sesuatu maka akan segera ia dapatkan. Bayi bebas dari masalah ingin rasanya Kyungsoo kembali ke perut eommanya, pikiran yang konyol.

Saat Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggunya. Bahkan sang eomma sekarang tersenyum melihatnya turun. Kyungsoo iri dengan eommanya juga karena bisa mempunyai kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia. Dasar Kyungsoo semua-semuanya di irikan. Kyungsoo hanya belum tahu saja rencana apa yang akan Tuhan berikan untuknya nanti.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana tadi acara reunimu? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Sudah lama sekali eomma tidak melihat anak-anak eomma itu " cerocos Baekhyun yang penasaran karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak sesemangat pagi tadi. Baekhyun mengisi piring Kyungsoo dengan nasi dan teman-temannya.

"Luhan dan Minseok mereka masih bersama dan baik-baik saja tentu saja. Yixing eonni sedang sibuk menyiapkan acara pertunangannya" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Wah Yixing akan tunangan? Putri appa yang satu itu pasti makin cantik" komentar Chanyoel setelah menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu

"Appa dan eomma kenapa senang sekali mengaku-ngaku orang sebagai anak appa dan eomma sih"

"Mereka kan memang sudah eomma dan appa anggap sebagai anak sendiri Kyung" Baekhyun kini yang membalas ucapan protes Kyungsoo

"Terserah. Appa bagaimana dengan pengacara yang aku minta? Aku ingin perceraianku dengannya cepat selesai. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan masalah sialan ini" Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya tidak suka basa-basi langsung menanyakan apa yang dia ingin tahu kepada appanya yang bahkan tidak jadi menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya

"Appa tahu Kyung. Bisa kita bicarakan nanti setelah selesai makan? Sungguh kata perceraian itu sangat menakutkan buat appa dan tidak menyenangkan dibahas di meja makan" tegas Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang membuka percakapan dan menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang. Kyungsoo bahkan hanya makan beberapa sendok yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam eommanya. Hingga suasana tenang berubah kala Baekhyun menegur Kyungsoo yang tidak mau makan karena hal itu berpengaruh untuk kualitas ASI Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun memakan makanannya hingga habis karena 2 orang di meja makan yang tengah mengawasinya seperti tersangka.

Seperti janji sang appa, Kyungsoo kini duduk di samping appanya di sofa ruang tengah. Hanya Kyungsoo dan appanya. Kyungsoo memang sangat segan dengan sang appa apalagi jika tengah serius begini.

"Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahnya hingga kau harus bercerai Kyung?" suara tegas itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongak karena sedari tadi dia menunduk.

"Kami harus tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya Kyung" entah darimana kini sang eomma sudah di belakang Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo sayang

"Jongin membohongiku.. " ucap Kyungsoo lirih

"Jongin selingkuh?" tebak Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol muncul lebih dalam.

"Lalu jika hanya berbohong hal biasa pasti Jongin punya alasannya sayang" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut

"Ani.. tapi aku selingkuhan Jongin eomma appa" jawab Kyungsoo parau

Hah kau benar-benar hebat membuat orang jantungan Kyung, berapa banyak orang yang kau buat kaget hari ini. Chanyeol sangat terkejut bahkan mulutnya mengangga lebar. Baekhyun langsung membawa putrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya saat tubuh Kyungsoo kini bergetar.

 **TBC/DELETE**

Akhirnya chap 2 juga..

Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan..

Apakah alurnya terlalu lambat? :]

Maaf jika pairingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan karena author tidak suka merusak keharmonisan Chanbaek jadi ini buka Chansoo.. Pairnya bakalan anak-anak EXO aja kok author tidak suka yang campur-campur gitu.. hahaha

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review tidak bisa membalas satu- satu. Thanks juga yang udah fav dan foll juga.. Membuat terharu. tapi semoga chap ini menjawab penasaran para reader meskipun Cuma sedikit.

Ditunggu next reviewnya jangan bosan ya..

Gomawo.. thank you... reader...

See you di next chap kalo masih mau ketemu...

#winkbarengmamihBaekhyun :*


	3. Welcome Back

**After Rain**

Marriage Life/Hurt Comfort/ Crack Pair and Official Pair/GS/Broken/ EXO

Cast : Baca dan temukan

Warn : Typos bertebaran, Cerita abal, Nggak suka cabut aja haha

Happy Reading~~ :*

 **Welcome Back**

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil sedang menyusuri lorong bandara untuk pintu kedatangan Internasional. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper besar dan tangan kanannya mengandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Langkah kaki mungil gadis itu nampak menyesuaikan dengan langkah wanita yang rupanya adalah ibunya. Sesekali gadis itu bersenandung riang sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan kepada seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat sangat cantik. Sang gadis mengikuti arah pandangan sang ibu yang membuatnya berlari kemudian memeluk wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum menyambut cucunya. Sang ibu semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera bergabung dengan 2 orang yang asik berpelukan.

"Eomma bogoshipeo~~" ucap sang wanita kini memeluk wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah ibunya

"Kyungie eomma juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana penerbangan kalian? "sang eomma membalas pelukan sang putri kemudian melepaskannya.

"Menyenangkan dan juga lelah" jawab putrinya manja

"Ayo kita pulang biar kau bisa istirahat begitu juga dengan Lovy" gadis yang disebut namanya kini mengandeng tangan neneknya dan setengah menyeretnya untuk pulang. Lagi-lagi wanita bermata bulat itu harus mengikuti dari belakang.

Selama perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah kedua wanita ibu dan anak itu dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah gadis cantik yang sangat cerewet itu. Gadis berusia 6 tahun itu memang sangat aktif dan cerewet. Gadis itu tidak berhenti bertanya hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran dengan bahasanya yang masih berantakan.

"Kau mendidiknya dengan sangat baik Kyung" ucap wanita yang lebih tua yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari bibir hati oleh wanita yang lebih muda.

"Aku belajar banyak dari eomma" jawabnya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sempit wanita yang ia panggil eomma. Wanita yang lebih tua memberi tanggapan dengan senyum malaikatnya kemudian mengelus surai panjang putrinya.

Gadis mungil yang tadi sibuk berceloteh kini duduk dipangkuan ibunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ibunya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan. Sementara sang ibu masih menyamankan posisinya yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu eommanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tersenyum. Bagaimanapun seorang anak akan selalu bermanja pada ibunya meskipun dirinya sudah menjadi ibu.

 **~AfterRain~**

Mata bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membiasakan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dengan menguap dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya mata bulat itu akhirnya terbuka. Sang pemilik mata bulat itu mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian memeriksa sekelilingnya yang membuat senyum mengembang. Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan gadis cilik yang berlari masuk dan menaiki ranjang yang membuat mata bulat sedikit terlonjak.

"Mom, Let's have a dinner! Grandpa dan Grandma menunggu di bawah" seru gadis itu sambil duduk dipangkuan wanita yang ia panggil Mom

"Baiklah, Mom akan turun sebentar lagi Lovy tunggu saja di meja makan" Gadis itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Momnya.

Dengan berbalut kaos kebesaran dan celana selutut Kyungsoo turun menuju meja makan tempat dimana kedua orang tua dan putrinya sudah menunggu. Sedikit berlari saat menuruni beberapa anak tangga terakhir. Kyungsoo memeluk sang appa sekilas dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan di pipi sang appa. Kemudian beralih mengecup pipi eommanya. Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya yang kaget pasalnya duduk mereka yang membelakangi membuat mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan putrinya.

"Jangan kau lakukan sering-sering Kyung kau bisa membahayakan jantung appamu ini" komentar sang appa yang membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan kalian aku kan hanya merindukan kalian ~" ucap Kyungsoo sok imut

"Jika kau merindukan kami harusnya kau tidak pergi selama itu Kyung" sahut sang eomma yang kini sedang mengisi piring Kyungsoo

"Mom memang selalu seperti itu, Lovy juga sering dikagetin Mom" kini gadis cantik di sebelah Kyungsoo ikut membuka mulutnya

"Benarkah? Aigoo kau pasti sangat kesal pada Mommu Lovy-a" ucap satu-satunya pria dimeja makan itu yang membuat Lovy mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja Grandpa, Mom senang sekali membuat kaget sungguh kekanakan" cibir Lovy sambil memasukkan sepotong ayam goreng ke dalam mulutnya

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan Loviyaa.." Kyungsoo tidak terima yang membuat putrinya hanya memandangnya datar.

"Sudahlah sayang, cepat makan kau tidak rindu masakan eomma?" sang eomma mencoba menenangkan putrinya yang memang benar sesuai dengan ucapan cucunya. Kekanakan.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya, eomma tahu di Paris aku hanya makan roti" keluh Kyungsoo kemudian memasukkan satu sendok nasi beserta lauk ke mulutnya

"Hahaha, kenapa hanya makan roti? di Paris pasti juga banyak makanan enak lainnya" kini Appanya yang menanggapi keluhan Kyungsoo.

"Aduuh maksud Kyungie, Kyungie paling sering makan roti karena itu yang paling cepat"

"Bukan karena paling murah?" ejek sang eomma yang membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau sendiri yang selalu menolak kiriman appa dan eomma Kyung, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau bisa mencukupi kebutuhan Lovy dengan hasil kerjamu sendiri kan?" sang appa menambahkan yang membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eomma dan appa tahukan aku hanya ingin mandiri dan taraa sekarang aku berhasil" jawab Kyungsoo semangat yang membuat appa dan eommanya menggelengkan kepala. Jangan lupakan tatapan lembut penuh cinta dari kedua orang tuanya yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Lovy? Gadis satu itu tidak akan banyak bicara ketika dia makan.

Sisa makan malam digunakan keluarga bahagia itu untuk saling melempar candaan dan mengobrol. Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak bicara kedua orang tuanya hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Lovy yang meninggalkan meja makan terlebih dahulu setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan mencium pipi Grandpa dan Grandmanya karena ingin cepat-cepat membaca bukunya. Gadis itu memang baru saja lancar membaca sehingga membaca menjadi hobby barunya. Paska perceraiannya 4,5 tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo memang pergi ke Paris untuk mendalami ilmu designernya dan merintis karirnya tentu saja. Setelah dirasa cukup dan juga karena paksaan orang tuanya akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea.

Setelah benar-benar menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka berpindah di ruang tengah tepatnya di sofa depan televisi. Kyungsoo menidurkan tubuhnya dengan berbantal paha sang eomma dan appanya duduk di samping kanan sang eomma dengan tangannya yang bersandar sempurna di bahu sempit istrinya. Tuan dan Nyonya Park memang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan putrinya itu yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Lihatlah sekarang sang appa tengah mengoda eommanya padahal Kyungsoo masih betah tiduran di paha sang eomma.

"Baek, kau tahu beberapa rekan bisnisku bilang iri denganku" ucap sang appa Chanyeol

"Wae? Kenapa harus iri denganmu Chan?" Baekhyun masih membelai rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Mereka bilang aku sangat beruntung karena memiliki istri yang kecantikannya tidak pernah luntur" ucapan sang appa barusan membuat Kyungsoo mencubit appanya dengan tangan terdekatnya. Sementara semu merah kini menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

"Appa kenapa selalu mengoda eomma saat ada aku sih" protes Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang protes Kyung eommamu saja tidak pernah protes" balas Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurannya kemudian melihat wajah sang eomma dari dekat.

"Jangan bilang eomma menyukainya, lihat muka eomma sampai bersemu seperti itu" teliti Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum

"Bukankah itu sangat manis Kyung? Appamu mengoda eomma yang bahkan kini sudah punya banyak kerutan" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut setelahnya yang membuat Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalian memang selalu membuatku iri" Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Eomma dan appa teruslah seperti ini selamanya, teruslah saling mencintai seperti ini sampai nanti.. aku menyayangi kalian" ucap Kyungsoo semakin lirih namun berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

"Aigoo putri appa benar-benar banyak berubah sekarang" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo setelah putrinya itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau benar chan sekarang dia benar-benar mirip denganmu yang chessy itu" sahut Baekhyun kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Moommm~~" teriak Lovy dari tangga dengan mata yang mengantuk. Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan anaknya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku harus menidurkan bayi besar itu eomma, appa, dia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpaku" Kyungsoo kini mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya kemudian menaiki tangga dengan cepat sebelum putrinya marah.

"Eomma dan appa cepatlah istirahat, Jalja~~" teriakan Kyungsoo kemudian yang terdengar membuat sepasang kakek nenek itu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa kita harus mencarikan suami untuknya Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat wanita di sebelahnya mengubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap dirinya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu membantunya bukan mencarikan Chan, kau tau dia pasti tidak akan suka jika kita berniat menjodohkannya"

"Sudah lama sekali Baek, dia bahkan masih marah dan menyembunyikan Lovy dari Jongin" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengenggam tangan suaminya lembut

"Mungkin dia masih butuh waktu sayang, aku yakin Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana untuknya" hibur Baekhyun "Apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk membuka butik?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya sayang tetap akan ada syarat nantinya" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban suaminya

"Kau yang terbaik!" Chanyeol hanya mampu melebarkan senyumnya mendengar pujian dari istrinya.

Sementara Kyungsoo belum menutup matanya, Lovy sudah terlelap dengan memegang erat baju Kyungsoo. Lovy memang punya kebiasaan memegang baju ibunya ketika tidur. Kyungsoo bangun perlahan agar tidak membangunkan putrinya. Balkon sepertinya memang selalu menjadi tujuan Kyungsoo jika tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur tadi kan dia tidur dengan waktu panjang. Kyungsoo menatap langit yang tidak dihiasi bintang sama sekali. Kyungsoo merindukan Korea, Kyungsoo merindukan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo juga terkadang masih merindukannya. Nama itu Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menyebutnya.

'aku memang sudah tidak mencintainya tapi dosakah jika aku merindukan seseorang yang bukan milikku Tuhan? Selama ini apakah belum cukup untukku menghapusnya' batin Kyungsoo, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sesak ketika mengingat wajah itu yang tampak semakin samar dalam ingatannya.

"Sialan kenapa masih menyesakkan padahal wajahnya saja sudah samar di ingatanku? aku harus tidur sekarang sebelum pria sialan itu menganggu pikiranku" keluh Kyungsoo bermonolog kemudian meninggalkan balkon dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Hari masih pagi dan Kyungsoo sudah merengek pada appanya. Appanya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran dan menikmati kopi paginya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan rengekan Kyungsoo.

"Appaaa~~~~~~ appa bilang saat aku pulang aku sudah punya butik eoh? Appa membohongiku? Appaa~~~" Kyungsoo sudah mencoba kesekian tapi appanya tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali.

"Appa menyebalkan" akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan appanya yang sudah benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar saat mendengar suara telpon rumah di ruang tengah itu berdering nyaring. Kyungsoo menerima panggilan itu dengan malas kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah dan menutup telepon tergesa. Dengan kaki jenjangnya Kyungsoo berlari ke luar rumah dan memekik senang. Pasalnya di depan rumahnya sedang ada mobil yang menurunkan sebuah vespa berwarna putih yang sangat lucu.

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri mobil itu sampai lupa menggunakan alas kakinya. Bahkan saat para petugas itu membawa vespa itu ke halaman mansion itu Kyungsoo melompat lompat kecil dengan riang. Setelah beres Kyungsoo menandatangini tanda terima. Kyungsoo mencoba menaiki vespa itu dan menyalakannya. Suara vespa itulah yang akhirnya mengundang sang appa untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ya! Kau membeli vespa tanpa meminta izin pada appa" teriak sang Appa yang hanya ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan senyum dan mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk V tinggi-tinggi.

"Jika aku meminta izin appa tidak akan mengijinkan bukan? Setidaknya ini impas karena appa membohongiku soal butik itu" Kyungsoo kini mematikan vespanya dan meraih kunci vespanya kemudian memainkan kunci itu sambil berjalan mendekat kepada sang appa.

"Appa tidak membohongimu Kyung" lirih sang appa saat Kyungsoo kini berjalan melewati sang appa di pintu masuk.

"Appa tidak bohong jadi benar butik itu sudah ada?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mimik riang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sang appa, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi appa tidak jadi memberikannya padamu jika kau nekat menggunakan vespamu itu" Raut wajah yang tadi bahagia kini sudah tergantikan dengan wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masuk mendahului Kyungsoo karena sang istri sudah memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju meja makan kemudian memeluk sang eomma dari belakang yang sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas.

"Eommaaaa~~~~ Appa menyebalkan" adu Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ada apa sayang heum? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah cemberut? Sebaiknya kau panggil Lovy untuk sarapan Kyung" kata sang eomma yang membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Appa tidak jadi memberikan butik itu untukku hanya karena aku punya vespa" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku baru saja membeli vespa eomma, aku hanya ingin.." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya saat tatapan Baekhyun tidak bersahabat.

"Chan, berikan butiknya itu padanya dan kau Kyungsoo kau boleh mendapatkan semuanya vespa dan butikmu" keputusan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka dan tentunya raut bahagia pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi.. kau harus menuruti permintaan eomma dan appa" rupanya Baekhyun belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua permintaan eomma dan appa" Kyungsoo menjawab mantap

 **~AfterRain~**

Setelah hampir seminggu Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan urusan butik dan mengurusi sekolah Lovy akhinya sekarang Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega. Kyungsoo memarkirkan vespanya di depan sebuah bangunan bernuansa minimalis namun nampak elegan ya butiknya. Butik Kyungsoo menyediakan baju hanya untuk perempuan. Mulai dari gaun pengantin hingga baju-baju couple ibu dan anak yang sempat Kyungsoo kerjakan saat masih di Paris. Memang butik Kyungsoo masih baru dan Kyungsoo juga sedang berjuang keras untuk mempromosikan butiknya dengan jasa internet.

Terimakasih juga kepada eommanya yang juga mempromosikan butiknya kepada teman-temannya. Seperti Nyonya Wu contohnya wanita yang usianya tidak jauh dari eommanya itu begitu pemilih. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus menahan kesalnya saat wanita itu hanya berkeliling ke setiap sudut butik Kyungsoo yang memiliki 2 lantai dan 1 lantai tempat produksi. Pegawai Kyungsoo saja sampai beberapa kali mengelus kakinya yang terasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak wanita ini sudah 2 jam memilih dan tidak juga menentukan pilihannya.

"Nyonya, seperti apakah gaun yang anda butuhkan? Jika memang tidak ada kami melayani custom design juga" kata Kyungsoo seramah mungkin.

"Aku sedang mencari baju untuk cucuku hanya saja aku tidak tahu ukurannya. Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya jadi aku tidak bisa mengira-ngira" akhirnya wanita bermata panda itu berbicara juga batin Kyungsoo.

"Aa begitu, boleh aku tahu fotonya? Aku akan menunjukkan beberapa design untuk cucu anda jika memang tidak ada yang sesuai dengan baju yang sudah ada ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah Nyonya Wu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo membawa Nyonya Wu ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai 1 dan memberikan isyarat kepada 2 pegawainya untuk istirahat.

"Jadi apa aku bisa melihat fotonya Nyonya Wu?" kata Kyungsoo lembut yang membuat wanita di depannya itu menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Astaga dia lucu sekali" komentar Kyungsoo yang membuat Nyonya Wu tersenyum "Kulitnya sangat bersih akan sangat bagus jika dia memakai warna yang lembut seperti warna pink atau biru"

Selanjutnya kedua wanita yang sama-sama cantik itu larut dalam diskusinya. Hingga 30 menit kemudian mereka sudah mencapai kesepakatan. Kyungsoo segera menyudahi diskusi mereka dan segera mengambil kunci motornya. Sambil mengantar Nyonya Wu ke depan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk menjemput Nyonya Wu masuk mobil Kyungsoo buru-buru menuju vespanya dan segera melajukan vespanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Putrinya sudah keluar dari kelas sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengar suara ponselnya dan karena Nyonya Wu yang sangat pemilih itu.

Kyungsoo tiba di depan sekolah Lovy namun tidak menemukan gadis cantik itu di tempat biasanya menunggu. Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolah namun sekolah juga sudah sepi bahkan gerbang sekolah tidak terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga dan bernafas lega ketika Lovy mengangkat panggilannya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke sebuah cafe diseberang jalan. Kyungsoo segera menyebrang jalan untuk sampai ke cafe itu setelah Lovy memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Putrinya itu pasti sangat marah padanya batin Kyungsoo.

Dan benar saja gadis berbando kepala beruang itu tengah duduk di meja paling ujung dengan sebuah buku di depannya. Tunggu, kenapa ada seorang pria yang duduk di depan Lovy. Kyungsoo mendekati putrinya yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya dan menaikkan alisnya saat melihat seoarang laki-laki duduk di meja yang sama dengan Lovy.

"Lovy-ya" panggil Kyungsoo yang membuat putrinya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyungsoo marah dan kesal. Lihatlah mata bengkak dan hidung merahnya rupanya Lovy menangis.

"Mom jahat!" teriak Lovy tapi langsung menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae sayang, Iam so sorry. Are you okay?" Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa tubuh Lovy

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, bisa-bisanya punya anak padahal tidak becus mengurusnya" Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat kala suara berat itu mencibirnya. Dan laki-laki asing itulah yang mengucapkannya.

"Lovy, who is that?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Lovy

"I don't know Mom. Dia dari tadi hanya menemaniku duduk" Lovy mengusap air matanya kasar dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Don't be affraid dear, Mom in here"

"Lain kali jika kau masih bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu jangan lupakan putrimu. Dia sangat cantik dan pintar bisa saja dia diculik. Anak SMA bisa-bisanya sudah punya anak" suara laki-laki itu lagi

"Terimakasih karena tidak jadi menculik Lovy Tuan, dan ingat aku bukan anak SMA" ucap Kyungsoo dingin kemudian membawa Lovy pergi dari cafe itu. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan laki-laki berwajah ice itu. Tidak penting. Walaupun Kyungsoo kesal tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tidak akan meladeninya.

Sementara itu sepeninggalan Kyungsoo laki-laki berwajah tampan itu masih memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendong Lovy untuk menyebrang menuju vespanya. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit sangat sedikit bahkan mungkin itu bukan senyuman.

"Dia mengaku bukan anak SMA posturnya saja terlihat seperti seorang anak yang memiliki anak (?) Dasar" dengus laki-laki itu sambil kembali meminum choco buble teanya. "Ah bahkan anak SMA tadi lupa membayar minuman anaknya" keluhnya lagi begitu melihat bekas minuman Lovy di meja dan benar tak lupa seorang pegawai cafe itu mendekatinya dan memberikan bill padanya.

Setelah membayar semua minuman itu laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu meninggalkan cafe. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil audynya. Ia mengutuk sebal karena ponselnya yang terus berdering yang membuatnya harus mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Pujangnim, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Wu Sajangnim sekarang" suara seorang perempuan di seberang membuat pria itu mendesah frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan" putusnya sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban sang penelpon.

Setelah berkutat di jalanan yang cukup padat pria itu menghentikan mobilnya dengan sembarangan di depan sebuah bangunan megah. Sebuah gedung perusahaan fashion yang terkenal di Korea. Dengan angkuhnya pria tampan itu keluar dari mobil dan melempar kunci ke satpam untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Lantas kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana jeans melangkah ke dalam gedung dengan tergesa. Dia sadar bahwa membuat Sajangnimnya menunggu sama dengan membuatnya dalam sebuah bahaya. Sampai di ruangannya pria itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang membuat seorang pria yang lebih tua menatapnya dingin.

"Ada apa Ba? Bukankah Baba bilang bahwa aku punya waktu 2 jam untuk mengistirahatkan otakku?" tanya pria itu.

"Wu Sehun, Baba memberikanmu waktu 2 jam untuk mencari butik baru untuk proyek kita tapi apa kau malah pergi lebih dari 2 jam" tegur laki-laki tampan yang menjabat sebagai Sajangnim di perusahaan Wufan Group yang tak lain adalah Baba dari pria bernama Wu Sehun.

"Tapi Sajangnim, tidak semudah itu menemukan butik yang baru buka dan sudah memiliki desain yang bagus" keluh Sehun sebal Babanya memang selalu seenaknya saja.

"Itu kan urusanmu Sehun untuk proyek baru ini kan memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu waktu 1 minggu dari sekarang" setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Pria yang lebih tua itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut membuat Sehun semakin sebal.

"Sial, benar kata Suho Hyung bahwa bekerja dengan Baba memang menyebalkan" kini Sehun hanya bisa menumpukkan kepalanya di meja kantornya. "Ah siapa pula yang memberi ide soal pameran gaun untuk ibu dan anak? Ah si Seulgi gila bisa-bisa idenya disetujui jadinya kan aku yang repot" masih di posisi yang sama Sehun kini mulai membenturkan kepalanya ringan di meja kerjanya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru dongker dan celana panjang warna hitam keluar dari Audynya. Sebuah kaca mata hitam mengantung indah di hidung bangirnya jangan lupakan kulit putih pucatnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan minimalis berlantai 3. Lovely Studio. Sebuah plangkat dari logam yang nampak mengkilat bertengger manis diatas bangunan itu. Laki-laki itu memeriksa alamat yang ada pada kartu nama di tangannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan itu.

Dengan sedikit senyum laki-laki itu membalas para pegawai yang menyambutnya dengan sangat ramah. Mata elangnya meneliti setiap sudut butik itu yang ternyata memang sungguh menawan. Gaun-gaun desain butik itu sungguh unik dan tentu saja indah. Butik ini memang tidak ramai namun di dalamnya sungguh sangat sibuk. Beberapa pegawai berlalulalang untuk mengepak gaun dan menatap genit ke arah pria itu.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan pemilik butik ini?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara beratnya

"Apakah anda sudah memiliki janji sebelumnya?" pegawai bernama tag Yeri itu balik bertanya. Namun pria tampan di depannya tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan selembar kartu nama. "Ah, silahkan anda tunggu di sebelah sana Tuan saya akan menanyakan dulu" ucapnya sopan kemudian meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo sedang asik dengan desain gaun terbarunya saat sekertarisnya mengetuk pintunya. Dengan enggan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari buku sketnya ketika Yeri sudah ada di depannya.

"Ada apa Yeri?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih asik mengambar

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan eonni, Tuan Wu Sehun dari Wufan Group" ucap Yeri yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo.

"Wu Sehun? Wufan Group? Apakah aku harus menemuinya?" Kyungsoo menimang-nimang dengan mata bulan yang bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Tentu saja eonni, Wufan Group adalah perusahaan fashion yang terkenal" cicit Yeri dengan gemas karena atasannya yang terlihat bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya" putus Kyungsoo melepas kacamata bulatnya dan sedikit merapikan bajunya.

Bunyi ketukan sepatu hak Kyungsoo yang beradu dengan lantai membuat laki-laki yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika melihat Kyungsoo semakin mendekat ke arahnya begitu juga Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan laki-laki di hadapannya kini. Oh ayolah mereka pernah ketemu walaupun dengan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan. Kyungsoo segera memaksakan seulas senyum dari bibir hatinya mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu Sehun, ada yang bisa saja bantu?" sapa Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Sehun segera bangun dari duduknya dan membalas salam Kyungsoo. "Aa, Park Kyungsoo kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" tambah Kyungsoo kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya duduk kembali.

"Begini Kyungsoo-ssi aku datang untuk mengambil pesanan atas nama Wu Zitao" jawab Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo memanggil salah satu pegawainya dan memintanya untuk mengambilkan pesanan yang Sehun ambil.

"Apa masih ada yang anda perlukan Tuan Wu Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi saat melihat laki-laki itu nampak ragu.

"Sehun panggil saja Sehun. Kyungsoo-ssi aku ingin memberikan penawaran kerjasama dengan butikmu untuk pameran gaun ibu dan anak. Aku rasa pameran itu sesuai dengan desain butik ini" jelas Sehun panjang lebar jangan lupakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Bisakah aku melihat proposalnya terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang kau tahu kadang anak SMA susah untuk memutuskan sesuatu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa dan matanya menyorot tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Sehun paham itu kalimat sindiran untuknya karena pertemuan tidak menyenangkan mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan mengirimkannya melalui email untukkmu Kyungsoo-ssi. Terimakasih atas waktunya dan aku rasa seorang wanita dewasa tidak akan labil seperti anak SMA dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Aku permisi dulu" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya memberikan Kyungsoo kartu namanya. Sehun menerima sebuah paperbag berisi pesanan Mamanya. Sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir Sehun ketika melihat tatapan kesal Kyungsoo untuknya. Dan bagi Sehun itu sangat lucu membuatnya ingin mengacak rambut panjang bewarna ungu itu.

 **TBC/DELETE**

Chap 3 nih.. Ada yang nunggu ya emang? #pedebanget

Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, Maaf kalo ada penulisan-penulisan yang salah baru belajar. Belajarnya dari googling pula #plakk

Chap ini tidak ada Kaisoonya yak? Dan bagi yang menebak ini Hunsoo selamat anda tepat sekali. Tidak aku tidak akan membuat Kaisoo bersama di ff ini karena dari awal sudah Crack Pair.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review tidak bisa membalas satu-satu aku seneng banget ada yang bacanya. Thanks juga yang uda foll dan fav.. :*

Chap selanjutnya mungkin bakalan muncul agak lama karena author akan sibuk, tapi diusahain update cepet. Pokoknya ada waktu aku bakalan update..

Ditunggu next reviewnya jangan bosan ya..

Gomawo.. thank you... reader...

See you di next chap kalo masih mau ketemu...

 **Sweetsugarvee**

 **14 Mei 2016, Surakarta, Indonesia**


	4. Rewind

**After Rain**

Marriage Life/Hurt Comfort/ Crack Pair and Official Pair/GS/Broken/ EXO

Cast : Baca dan temukan

Warn : Typos bertebaran, Cerita abal, Nggak suka cabut aja haha

Dianjurkan sambil dengerin "Paper Heart" versinya dek Kukie ~~

Happy Reading~~ :*

 **Rewind**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah laki-laki bernama Sehun itu pergi dari butiknya. Sungguh laki-laki itu benar-benar menyebalkan, mimpi apa hingga hari ini moodnya harus hancur karena melihat muka angkuh itu. Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangannya dan melihat skesta yang setengah jadi dengan tatapan sedih. Pasalnya sketsa gaun itu tidak lagi menarik dimatanya. Laki-laki memang selalu menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo ketika mengingat ejekan Sehun padanya. Kyungsoo jika tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu masih melihatnya layaknya bocah SMA. Lihat Kyungsoo itu seorang wanita dewasa bahkan dia janda. Kyungsoo juga memakai make-up meskipun tidak tebal, mana ada anak SMA yang memakai make-up bahkan mengecat rambutnya.

Kyungsoo melirik ke atas meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah undangan bewarna hitam dengan desain yang mewah membuat undangan tersebut terlihat ekslusif. Undangan pernikahan sahabatnya Luhan dan Minseok. Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas sehingga sebuah senyuman terlihat. Kyungsoo baru menerima undangan itu tadi pagi setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu mengirimi Minseok email bahwa dirinya sudah di Korea. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa ketika balasan emailnya adalah undangan pernikahan Minseok bukan orangnya langsung.

Semua orang menginginkan pernikahan begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Pernikahan yang bahagia kemudian hidup dengan bahagia pula. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya menikah di usianya yang masih muda. Apakah Kyungsoo menyesalinya? Jawabannya adalah tidak karena jika ia menyesal berarti ia menyesali kehadiran Lovy di hidupnya. Bukankah memang tidak semua rencana yang kita rencanakan berjalan dengan baik. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo menerawang jauh saat ia mengingat semua rencana indahnya dulu.

 _ **4,5 tahun sebelumnya..**_

"Ani.. tapi aku selingkuhan Jongin eomma appa" jawab Kyungsoo parau

Hah kau benar-benar hebat membuat orang jantungan Kyung, berapa banyak orang yang kau buat kaget hari ini. Chanyeol sangat terkejut bahkan mulutnya mengangga lebar. Baekhyun langsung membawa putrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya saat tubuh Kyungsoo kini bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyung? Bukankah Jongin single?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ani appa, Jongin sudah menikah sebelumnya dan sekarang istrinya sedang hamil" Kyungsoo masih berusaha menjawab di sela tangisnya. Hatinya terasa tersengat hantaran listrik kala mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Ak aku bukan wanita jahat yang egois Appa. Aku tidak tega jika Jongin harus menceraikan istrinya yang sedang hamil dan aku juga tidak mau jadi yang kedua" Kyungsoo menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia bertekad menjelaskan semuanya kepada kedua orang tuanya ia tidak akan pernah berbohong karena berbohong akan selalu berakhir menyakitkan bukan?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sayang bagaimana dengan Lovy heum?" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Aku? Aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada appa dan eomma, selama Lovy bersamaku" Air mata Kyungsoo sepertinya memang berlebih karena air mata itu terus jatuh walau Kyungsoo mencoba menghapusnya. "Aku yang bodoh, aku yang terlalu terburu-buru menerima laki-laki sialan itu. Harusnya.. harusnya aku tidak langsung percaya begitu saja" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus-putus.

"Appa akan segera mengurus perceraianmu. Appa akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat sayang" Chanyeol kini membawa putrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo terisak semakin keras saat mengingat hari itu.

 _ **Hari pertengkaran Kyungsoo dan Jongin**_

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak melihat suaminya bersama seorang wanita hamil tengah berada di salah satu gerai baju bayi. Kyungsoo yang tadinya akan mengajak Lovy jalan-jalan ke mall pun harus memutar tubuhnya pulang kala melihat suaminya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia itu. Kyungsoo menangis? Tidak air matanya tidak semurah itu apalagi untuk menangisi sebuah pemikiran yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu kebenarannya.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki tampan yang baru pulang dari bekerja. Kyungsoo tidak menyambut suaminya seperti biasa. Mata bulatnya menatap suaminya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah suaminya. Mencium aroma yang sudah Kyungsoo tahu bukan murni aroma suaminya.

"Kau tidak menyambutku?" tanya suaminya yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menganti parfummu sayang?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya yang membuat senyum suaminya menghilang.

"Tidak, ah mungkin bercampur dengan parfum Umma. Tadi umma datang ke kantor" jawab Jongin kemudian.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi Love, setelah itu aku menunggumu di meja makan" Kyungsoo mengenggam jemari Jongin. Memainkan jemari itu dan menutup matanya sebentar saat jemari Kyungsoo meraba cincin di jari manis Jongin. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai gelisah.

Saat Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi, Kyungsoo segera memeriksa apapun yang bisa ia periksa. Ponsel Jongin menjadi sasaran utamanya karena Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menyampuri privasi suaminya. Mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain sehingga tidak pernah saling mencurigai apalagi ponsel. Kyungsoo mengeser screenlock suaminya yang ternyata tidak memiliki pasword khusus. Kyungsoo membuka pesan dan kembali ia harus mengigit bibirnya kala menemukan pesan yang membuat hatinya berjengkit sakit. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pencariannya ke dalam tas kerja Jongin. Mengeluarkan semua isinya yang membuat isinya berceceran di lantai.

"Ting"

Sebuah benda perak jatuh berdenting di lantai. Kyungsoo memungut benda itu dan menghela nafasnya lagi. Masih terus berfikir bahwa praduganya itu tidak berdasar. Masih dengan rasa penasarannya Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaian Jongin yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo buka karena Jongin melarangnya. Bukan melarang namun menegaskan bahwa lemari itu hanya berisi baju lama Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik semua baju dalam lemari itu dan kini air matanya turun.

Jongin yang baru selesai mandi kaget melihat kamarnya yang berantakan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pintu terbuka seketika itu berdiri. Dengan langkah kecilnya ia menghampiri Jongin dan menghadiahi satu tamparan keras di pipi Jongin.

"Kau membohongiku?" tanya Kyungsoo parau

"Apa maksudmu Kyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menamparku?" Jongin yang tak mengerti apa salahnya kini bertanya balik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang benar-benar laki-laki sialan" geram Kyungsoo

"Kau kenapa sayang heum?" Jongin masih mencoba bersabar dan tidak emosi menghadapi istrinya

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau kau memang bodoh Kim Jongin sialan" teriak Kyungsoo. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Kyungsoo hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku bertanya kenapa tapi kau malah memakiku" balas Jongin yang kini sudah ikut tersulut emosi

"Kau membohongiku. Dan ini apa? Jelaskan padaku ini apa?" Kyungsoo melempar sebuah buku pernikahan tepat ke wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pikun buku pernikahannya dan Jongin dia yang menyimpannya dan jelas buku pernikahan yang ia lempar itu bukan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau membongkar barangku tanpa ijin hah?" Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Jongin yang marah memang menakutkan. Kyungsoo melepaskan dengan paksa dan memukul Jongin tepat dipelipisnya.

"Kau membohongiku Jongin. Kau sudah menikah dan aku juga melihatmu dengan wanita hamil tadi siang. Dan ini buku pernikahanmu 3 tahun yang lalu. Ini cincin pernikahan kita" tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat mengucapkan semuanya. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo marah sangat marah ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu. Mengambil stik golf milik Jongin dan menghancurkan apapun yang bisa ia hancurkan.

"Sekarang kau hanya diam Kim? Kau tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau menuduhku dengan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu?"

"Prang!" satu guci pecah begitu saja ketika Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban suaminya. Apa tadi tidak masuk akal? Hah Kyungsoo rasa Jongin yang tidak punya akal.

"Kau membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun? Kau membohongiku karena aku masih kecil bagimu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu Kim Jongin aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Saat kau selalu pulang tengah malam dengan bau parfum itu aku tau kau tidak meeting karena aku datang ke kantor siang itu. Tapi aku mencoba terus percaya padamu Kim " Kyungsoo menangis kencang kemudian memukul dan menendang Jongin sebisanya.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo masih harus mendengar bentakan dari Jongin kepadanya dan umpatan-umpatan. Jongin memang tidak membalas pukulannya tapi cengkaraman kuat dari tangan pria itu sudah bisa membuat bilur-bilur luka di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dan membuat tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Jongin kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku hah? Kau tahu kan bahwa aku membenci kebohongan dan penghianatan. Bagimu cintaku apa Kim?" Kyungsoo masih mengejar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Mianhae Soo.. Mianhae" ucap Jongin akhirnya

"Katakan alasannya Kim kenapa kau meninggalkan istrimu dan menikahiku? Ya ampun kau begitu pandai berakting hingga kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku dengan sangat rapi" susul Kyungsoo lagi dengan pertanyaan yang lain

"Mianhae soo, mianhae, mianhae" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin

"Berhenti mengucapkan maaf Kim Jongin, permintaan maafmu membuatku semakin buruk kau tahu aku adalah selingkuhanmu dan aku benar-benar wanita paling buruk. Ya Tuhan ini sakit sekali" Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri dengan tangis yang makin keras. Telinga Kyungsoo bahkan masih bisa mendengar ucapan maaf Jongin berkali-kali. Ia benci kalimat itu. "Kita berakhir saja Kim. Seharusnya pernikahan ini memang tidak pernah terjadi" lirih Kyungsoo.

Suara tangisan bayi kini makin terdengar jelas kala kedua orang ini diam dan berhenti saling berteriak.

"Oke, kalau kau ingin semuanya berakhir aku akan mengabulkannya" desah Jongin itu frustasi

"Aku yang ingin berakhir? Hah kau lucu sekali Kim jelas-jelas kau yang membuat ini semua berakhir" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

Dengan tertatih Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dan mengendong bayi cantiknya yang menangis. Ada sobekan disudut bibirnya dan tentu saja beberapa memar dibagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kyungsoo menenangkan Lovy sambil memasukkan beberapa potong baju ke dalam tas yang agak besar. Sambil menimang-nimang Lovy yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis Kyungsoo juga mengemas beberapa potong perlengkapan sang bayi.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk melakukannya. Bayi mungilnya sudah cukup tenang dipelukannya. Semakin susah kini Kyungsoo berjalan dengan membawa koper dan satu tas besar dipundaknnya.

"Sampai bertemu di pengadilan Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo parau dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipi gembilnya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan panjangnya. Kyungsoo mendesah saat masih menemukan pipinya basah hanya dengan mengingat kehidupannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo segera mengangkat ponselnya dan menempelkan ditelinganya yang disambut dengan teriakan sebelum dirinya berhasil mengucapkan hallo.

"Moommm, Mom lupa menjemputku lagi? Aku menunggumu di cafe seberang cepatlah Mom" teriak suara di seberang dengan kesal yang justru membuat Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya. Putrinya itu memang suka sekali berteriak. Kyungsoo segera bergegas menjemput princessnya itu sebelum gadis cilik itu marah dan menangis.

Kyungsoo sampai 20 menit kemudian di cafe depan sekolah Lovy. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya ketika melihat putrinya duduk bersama pria yang tidak asing untuknya. Dan mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat kala melihat putrinya mencium pipi pria itu sayang. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari untuk memasuki cafe itu dan segera menuju meja putrinya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang ketika melihat pria itu di depannya.

"Oh, Mom sudah datang?" seru Lovy riang. "Mom Lovy tidak sengaja bertemu Daddy disini" Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang.

"Daddy? How did you know that he is your Daddy?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki yakin oleh Lovy "Lovy bahkan belum bertemu Daddy setelah pulang dari Paris" tambah Kyungsoo yang masih shock

"No, even I was never meet him I know that he is my Daddy. Mom, I saw Daddy's picture once I will never forget Daddy's face " balas Lovy sambil memeluk lengan Daddynya.

"Hai Soo, long time no see kau mendidiknya dengan sangat baik" Kyungsoo meremang saat suara berat itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Lovy ya, habiskan makanmu Mom akan berbicara dengan Daddy disana. Sebentar saja" mengerti maksud Kyungsoo pria itupun meminta hal yang sama pada Lovy.

Meja paling ujung yang jauh dari Lovy menjadi pilihan kedua orang yang masih saling bungkam. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum membuka suara, ia sangat benci situasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu adalah Lovy? Kau membuntuti kami?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin yang membuat pria di depannya tersenyum.

"Kau tetap sama tidak menyukai basa basi. Tentu saja aku membuntuti kalian bagaimana lagi caranya saat kau selalu menyembunyikannya dariku"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya darimu aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa Daddynya adalah laki-laki paling brengsek" Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar saat melihat senyum menyebalkan yang tercetak di wajah mantan suaminya itu.

"Apa bedanya Kyungsoo? Lovely tetap harus tahu bahwa dia adalah putriku dan aku Daddynya jadi aku berhak bertemu dengannya" Pria itu masih saya menyunggingkan senyum menantang yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin memukul hingga bibir itu tidak dapat tersenyum lagi.

"Mana aku tahu bahwa Daddynya tidak berniat jahat padanya jadi lebih baik aku melindunginya " ejek Kyungsoo dengan suara yang jelas menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya dia kan putriku dan aku menyayanginya" bela pria di depannya yang nampaknya mulai geram. Bernegosiasi dengan mantan istrinya memang tidak pernah mudah.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi. Jangan pernah kau muncul di depan kami lagi Kim!" putus Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Suara cukup keras untuk di dengar orang lain yang duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya. Kyungsoo meninggalkan mantan suaminya itu kemudian segera membawa Lovy pulang. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memberi kesempatan Lovy untuk berpamitan dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo memacu vespanya tidak menuju butik namun langsung menuju rumah. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak akan bisa konsen melanjutkan desainnya. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya yang membiarkan Jongin memiliki celah untuk menemui putrinya seperti ini. Bagi Kyungsoo tidak mudah mempertahankan Lovy untuk bersamanya butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk benar-benar berpisah dengan mantan suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo membawa Lovy masuk dengan buru-buru. Membawa putrinya menuju kamarnya tanpa menyapa eommanya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo memeluk Lovy posesif bahkan air matanya kini luruh.

"You miss your Daddy?" Tanya Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya, perasaannya sungguh berantakan.

"Sure, Aku merindukan Daddy sangat" jawab Lovy lantang dengan mengangguk kecil bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Momnya bertanya tentang Daddynya."Lovy-ya, Maafkan Mom ya?" kini Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kyungsoo mencium kening putrinya panjang kemudian meninggalkan Lovy yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di dalam. Menangis? Tentu saja hanya dengan menangislah perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Kyungsoo hanya merasa takut jika harus kehilangan Lovy. Kyungsoo begitu takut Jongin datang dan membawa Lovy pergi darinya itulah kenapa ia menyembunyikan Lovy dari Jongin. Kyungsoo memang egois namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa jika Lovy juga pergi dari hidupnya.

Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana proses perceraian yang menyita seluruh energinya. Berapa banyak air mata yang harus ia keluarkan untuk proses melelahkan itu. Mantan suaminya benar-benar menyebalkan. Appanya bahkan harus menyewa pengacara paling mahal untuk menyelesaikan perceraiannya. Jongin sering mangkir dari jadwal persidangan mereka berkali-kali hingga Kyungsoo ingin melemparkan palu sang hakim ke mukanya. Belum lagi pengajuan-pengajuan banding tidak masuk akal yang membuat proses itu semakin lama. Sampai saat ini Kyungsoopun tidak tahu alasan Jongin melakukan itu semua. Toh, Jongin tidak pernah menjelaskan alasannya kenapa menikahi Kyungsoo padahal sudah memilki istri, intinya Jongin tidak punya itikat baik untuk menjelaskan. Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri bahwa Jongin ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka pada akhirnya mereka memang berpisah setelah membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jutaan won.

Ketukan pintu kamar mandi memaksa Kyungsoo untuk sadar dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo mencuci mukanya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu dan menemukan Lovy yang sedang menatapnya. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir heartshapenya.

"Are you okay Mom?" tanya Lovy lirih

"Tentu saja Mom baik-baik saja. Bagaimana sekolah Lovy hari ini?" Kyungsoo membawa putrinya duduk di salah satu sofa di kamar mereka berdua. Lovy langsung saja duduk dipangkuan sang ibu.

"Mom, apakah hari ini Mom harus pergi ke sekolah?" bukannya menjawab Lovy justru balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo merapikan anak rambut Lovy yang menutupi matanya sepertinya sudah waktunya memotong poni Lovy "Iya nanti pukul 6 Mom ada kelas. Kenapa heum?" Lovy kini menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyungsoo.

"You're always busy" keluh Lovy yang membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Lovy-ya kau ingin makan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat cookies?" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"chocolate cookies?" tawar Lovy yang kini sudah turun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo

"Sure, with my pleasure princess" Lovy tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

Itulah cara Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menebus rasa bersalahnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Soal sekolah, Kyungsoo harus mengambil jurusan bisnis karena permintaan orang tuanya. Ingat waktu itu Kyungsoo sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi semua permintaan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo mengambil kelas malam yang dikhususkan untuk para pekerja. Menempuh sarjana dua kali benar-benar membuang waktu. Untung saja Lovy sudah besar sehingga ia tidak begitu pusing mengurusnya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Pagi itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berangkat ke butik lebih awal karena ada janji bertemu kembali dengan Wu Sehun. Kyungsoo memang menerima tawaran Sehun saat itu karena dirasa menguntungkan untuk butiknya. Dan hari ini Sehun akan datang untuk melihat desain Kyungsoo dan beberapa baju yang memang sudah jadi. Kyungsoo membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan kemeja tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan celana skinny jeans. Rambut ungunya ia gulung ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Tampilan Kyungsoo memang selalu membuatnya lebih fresh dan tidak akan memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang janda.

Sehun datang tepat pada waktunya. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin berlama-lama bertemu manusia datar itu buru-buru menemui Sehun. Sehun datang bersama sekertarisnya yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Seulgi. Gadis yang sangat ramah dan cerewet berbeda sekali dengan atasannya.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ssi aku sungguh menyukai desainmu. Aku harap desain itu segera diproduksi dan selesai tepat waktu" ucap Sehun ketika mereka selesai berkeliling. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang di ruangan Kyungsoo tanpa sekertaris mereka tentu saja.

"Tentu saja, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya" balas Kyungsoo singkat

"Soal waktu itu aku minta maaf" ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Pertemuan pertama kita" lanjut Sehun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah Sehun-ssi" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus kali ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum seperti itu kepada Sehun.

"Kau memang benar-benar seperti anak SMA, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sudah memiliki putri dan ka kau mantam istri Kim Jongin?" kalimat terakhir Sehun terdengar lirih namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya penasaran karena Sehun mengetahui statusnya. "Ah waktu itu aku memang punya janji bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Aku dan dia sudah lama bekerjasama dan cukup tahu kehidupannya. Aku datang terlalu cepat jadi aku melihat kalian" Sehun mengaruk tengkuknya canggung, sungguh ia merutuki kebodohannya yang berbicara hal yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

"Hah, baguslah kau sudah tahu statusku jadi kau tidak akan mengejekku anak SMA lagi" sahut Kyungsoo sambil memasang seulas senyum.

"Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Mooomm~~~"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong teriakan seorang gadis yang kini sudah memeluk ibunya posesif. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan putrinya yang tiba-tiba, padahal belum waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Oh, uncle Sehun" seru Lovy yang melihat Sehun ada di ruangan ibunya. Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Lovy, Do you know him?" Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan dengan putrinya yang mengenal Sehun. Sepertinya putrrinya akhir-akhir ini banyak mengenal orang baru.

 **TBC/DELETE**

Hah chap ini random bangett, gaje dan maybe kurang ngefill. . T,T Nggak panjang juga mo gimana kalo panjang-panjang chap depan author harus nulis apa dong..

Review untuk chap sebelumnya tidak terlalu banyak tapi aku malah update cepet. Seneng banget sama respon kalian yang ngedukung ini ff meskipun crack pair.

Sebenarnya author suka banget sama Kyungsoo jadi dia mau pair sama siapa aja tetep suka. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan berita soal warna rambutnya EXO? Hah aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai warna blonde, tapi apalah dayaku yang cuma partikel debu di hpnya Kyungsoo yang selalu ditiup dan dibersihkan. :v #apasih

Lagi-lagi author hanya bisa ngucapin terimakasih dan belum bisa bales review sekarang, sebodoh amat kalian bosen sama ucapan terimakasihnya author bakalan tetep berterimakasih.

Ditunggu next reviewnya jangan bosan ya.. buat Sider aku berharap kalian mau meluangkan waktu buat review.. hihihi

Gomawo.. thank you... reader...

See you di next chap kalo masih mau ketemu...

 **Sweetsugarvee**

 **17 Mei 2016, Surakarta, Indonesia**


	5. What's Wrong?

**After Rain**

Marriage Life/Hurt Comfort/ Crack Pair and Official Pair/GS/Broken/ EXO

Cast : Baca dan temukan

Warn : Typos bertebaran, Cerita abal, Nggak suka cabut aja haha

Happy Reading~~ :*

 **5\. What's Wrong?**

"Lovy, Do you know him?" Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan dengan putrinya yang mengenal Sehun. Sepertinya putrrinya akhir-akhir ini banyak mengenal orang baru. Memang waktu itu mereka pernah bertemu tapi Lovy belum tahu nama Sehun bahkan Kyungsoo tidak menduga bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sama halnya dia tidak menduga akan bertemu bahkan menjalin kerjasama dengan pria datar di depannya ini.

"Emm, uncle Sehun sering menemaniku saat menunggu Mom menjemput" jawab Lovy sambil tersenyum lebar. Astaga kenapa bisa seperti ini? batin Kyungsoo. Putrinya memang mudah bergaul meskipun tampangnya pendiam dan galak. Kyungsoo masih diam sebelum menyadari hal aneh lainnya.

"Lovy ya kenapa kau sudah pulang heum? Dan siapa yang mengantarmu?"  
"Daddy, aku pulang bersama Daddy" jawab Lovy cuek karena sibuk memainkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Lovy masih di pangkuan Kyungsoo ngomong-ngomong.  
"Lovy Mom talk to you" Lovy akhirnya memandang wajah sang ibu meskipun enggan.

"Kau membolos?"kali ini suara Kyungsoo dingin, Lovy mengeleng.  
"No Mom, sekolah pulang awal hari ini semuanya Lovy tidak tahu kenapa pulang awal" jawab Lovy takut-takut

"Dont be liar Lovy" Lovy turun dari pangkuan ibunya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.  
Bukan Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan Lovy hanya saja dia tidak suka kalau Lovy kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Kenapa Jongin bisa ada disana? Kyungsoo marah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di depannya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai lupa Sehun masih disana.

"Putrimu.. Maaf lagi karena aku memang sering bertemu dengannya dan ya kami berteman" ucap Sehun kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa akhir akhir ini dia terlalu banyak mengenal orang baru Sehun" balas Kyungsoo sambil melihat putrinya kini berjalan ke luar ruangannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas, aku permisi dulu" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia merasa harus meninggalkan ruangan itu secepatnya karena auranya yang tiba-tiba suram. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak baik-baik saja menurut Sehun, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo mengantar Sehun sampai depan ruangannya. Dan tanpa menunggu Sehun pergi Kyungsoo langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sepertinya perasaan Kyungsoo harus kembali berantakan. Lagi-lagi karena orang yang sama.

Sehun mengusak kepala Lovy saat aan keluar dari butik Kyungsoo. Lovy memang sedang menganggu pegawai Kyungsoo, Lovy sih berniat membantu tapi tetap saja berakhir menganggu. Gadis itu bermain dengan pita yang menjadi hiasan kotak gaun-gaun. Lovy mendongak kala tangan besar Sehun di kepalanya.

"Uncle Sehun sudah akan pulang?" tanyanya meninggalkan keasikkan sebelumnya dan kini mengekor dibelakang Sehun.

"Iya sayang, uncle harus kembali ke kantor" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat akan mencapai pintu begitu juga Lovy.

Lovy mengerakkan tangannya meminta Sehun mendekatkan telinganya. Lovy membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun yang membuat Sehun menggeleng dan berhasil membuat Lovy memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak Lovy, nanti Mom marah" mendengar jawaban Sehun, Lovy semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Mom sudah marah dengan Lovy sekarang. Unclee pleaseee.. Heum?" bujuk Lovy dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Hah okay see you tommorow dear" ternyata Sehun kalah dengan rayuan Lovy sehingga kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Lovy tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Sehun sebentar sekali. Lovy lantas mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk segera keluar dari butik ibunya.  
"Bye uncle" seru Lovy. Sehun hanya tertawa dan segera meninggalkan butik Kyungsoo. Sebelum masuk ke audynya Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Lovy.

Lovy mengendap-endap menuju ruangan ibunya, sedikit membuka pintu kemudian mengintip sebentar sebelum benar-benar memaksa tubuh mungilnya masuk ruangan ibunya. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan desainnya tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran putrinya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak sedang serius mendesign namun ia sedang marah dengan putrinya. Bukan salah Lovy sebenarnya karena Lovy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa orang tuanya sudah tidak bersama lagi. Kyungsoo sangat marah pada mantan suaminya yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Sementara itu Lovy sedang membaca bukunya dengan tiduran di sofa. Ia hanya bisa melirik ibunya diam-diam namun tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepada putrinya.

30 menit berlalu Lovy hanya melihat ibunya sebentar kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali membaca bukunya. 1 jam sudah dan Lovy benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri ibunya.

"Mom, Iam hungry" rengek Lovy sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sambil menghela nafas.

"What do you want to eat?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Masakan Mom" jawab Lovy takut-takut.

"Mom sedang sibuk Kim Lovely, kalau kau ingin makan Mom akan pesankan sesuatu untukmu" Lovy sudah ingin menangis tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Chicken please" lirih Lovy kemudian menyeret kakinya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Ish, kenapa dari banyak makanan dia memilih ayam" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memencet nomer pesanan delivery.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tega bersikap seperti itu pada Lovy hanya saja dia ingin menghukum putrinya itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar harus membicarakan hal ini pada Lovy sudah saatnya putrinya tahu toh Lovy sudah 6 tahun. Kyungsoo kembali mengerjakan desainnya yang hampir jadi. Kyungsoo melirik putrinya yang kini meringkuk di sofa tanpa bukunya lagi sepertinya putrinya kelelahan.

Tak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, dan sosok Yeri berdiri disana sambil membawa sekotak makanan pesanan Kyungsoo. Yeri tersenyum kala melihat majikan kecilnya yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo mengambil makanan dari tangan Yeri dan mendekati Lovy yang baru saja tertidur. Saat Kyungsoo akan membangunkan Lovy ponselnya berdering berisik. Kyungsoo segera mengeser tombol hijau kala melihat ID appanya. Kyungsoo segera menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Nee appa waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyelimuti Lovy dengan jaketnya.

"Lovy sedang tidur, appa akan menjemputnya kesini? Baiklah" putus Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Sebagai cucu pertama keluarga Park, Lovy memang mendapat kasih sayang yang melimpah apalagi dari kakek dan neneknya. Terbukti saat ini Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput cucunya dengan alasan Baekhyun merindukan cucu cantiknya itu.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di depan Lovely Studio dengan buru-buru pasalnya istrinya sudah mengomel sedari tadi. Chanyeol langsung masuk ke bangunan tingkat 3 itu yang disambut dengan Yeri sekertaris Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol masuk ruangan putrinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus ketika appanya sudah di dalam ruangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dia sedang tidur appa, apa appa akan tetap membawanya pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat pandangan appanya kini menuju sofa tempat Lovy tidur.

"Iya sayang, eomma sudah menunggu cucunya. Dia tahu kalau Lovy sudah pulang karena gurunya menghubungi ke rumah" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban sang appa bahwa pihak sekolah menelpon ke rumah itu artinya putrinya memang tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah, Lovy belum makan siang appa. Tadi dia sudah meminta ayam dan dia tertidur sebelum ayamnya datang" Kyungsoo membantu membawakan barang-barang Lovy saat Chanyeol sudah mengendong Lovy yang tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Taruh saja ayamnya di mobil nanti setelah dia bangun appa akan menyuruh Lovy makan" Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang sang appa tanpa menanggapi ucapan appanya barusan. Kyungsoo mengecup singkat pipi Lovy sebelum appanya membawa pulang putrinya. Sedikit tidak rela melihat putrinya pulang tapi percuma saja Lovy di butik namun Kyungsoo juga sedang mencoba menghukum putrinya. Kyungsoo mulai labil.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangannya kemudian keluar lagi dengan membawa tasnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar menjernihkan pikirannya. Makan siang atau sekedar minum kopi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Kyungsoo mengendarai vespanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan pilihannya jatuh di kedai es krim yang sudah lama tidak Kyungsoo kunjungi. Sedikit malas pergi ke tempat ini karena dekat dengan kantor mantan suaminya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin ice cream vanillanya. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian masuk ke kedai dengan desain vintage itu.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati beberapa scoup es krim vanillanya sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang sangat sibuk bahkan makan siangpun masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah bisnisnya. Kalau bukan karena janji yang dia buat tanpa berfikir dulu mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini. Kedua orang tuanya memang pintar kalau soal tawar menawar seperti ini apalagi eommanya. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia merasa kesulitan dengan tugasnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari notebooknya ketika seseorang duduk tepat di depannya. Orang itu kini tersenyum lebar memandang Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo berjengkit kaget. Sialan senyum itu menakutkan. Bayangkan saja pria di depannya ini tidak jarang tersenyum dan tiba-tiba sekarang duduk dengan menopang kedua tangannya dibawah dagu sambil tersenyum sok unyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Wu?" tanya Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga jaraknya cukup jauh dari pria di hadapannya. Kemudian melepaskan earphone di telinganya yang tertutup rambut ungunya.

"Aku?" bukannya menjawab pria itu hanya mengeleng kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar aneh" cibir Kyungsoo kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau serius sekali Kyungsoo noona" Kyungsoo sekali lagi meletakkan bolpoinnya kesal karena pria itu menarik kertas tugasnya.

"Ya! Wu Sehun jangan mengangguku" teriak Kyungsoo kesal namun pria yang bernama Sehun itu malah terkikik geli.

"Kau lucu sekali saat marah Kyungsoo noona" Sehun masih tertawa membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bisa kau berhenti tertawa?" Bentak Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya paksa. "Kenapa kau ada disini Tuan Wu?" Kyungsoo kini sudah menfokuskan semua pandangannya pada Sehun dengan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang tapi ternyata aku melihatmu dan aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali Noo~na" Sehun menekan kalimat terakhirnya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau memakai earphone" bela Sehun

"Kau daritadi memanggilku Noona apa aku lebih tua darimu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Kyungsoo sedikit sangsi dengan wajah pria mereka menipu. Bisa saja Sehun lebih tua namun karena dia pria bisa terlihat lebih muda.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih muda 3 tahun darimu" Sehun buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang justru kaget mendengar ucapannya. _Keceplosan._

"Bagaimana kau tahu umurku Sehun-ssi?" Kyungsoo menatap inten Sehun yang kini merutuki kebodohannya.

"Te tentu saja aku harus memeriksa dulu semua orang yang akan bekerjasama denganku" Sehun sedikit gugup

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau seperti itu aku kira kau menyukaiku" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun tidak menanggapi dan membuat pembicaraan itu berakhir begitu saja. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja tidak beraturan saat melihat senyum dari bibir heartshape itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba sepertinya banyak lampu ribuan watt di sekitar Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu cantik? Tidak Kyungsoo itu kurus kerempeng tidak akan enak kalau di peluk. Dan Kyungsoo itu galak apanya yang cantik. Sisi devil Sehun kini mencoba mempengaruhinya. Biarkan saja Sehun berperang dengan hati dan pikirannya.

"Sehunnaa~~~" sebuah suara perempuan membuyarkan Sehun yang sedang bingung dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak mendengar suara itu karena ia masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah sialannya.

Seorang perempuan cantik berdiri dengan mengendong seorang bayi perempuan yang lucu. Sehun hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar kemudian berdiri dari duduknya tapi gerakahannya terhenti kala wanita yang memanggil namanya tadi memekik girang.

"Kyaaa Kyungsooo" sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi asik dengan tugasnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya. Dengan perlahan dia melepas earphone di telinganya. Saat wanita itu sudah melepas pelukan sepihaknya Kyungsoo ikut memekik.

"Yixing eonni.. Kyaaa" Yixing mengangguk kemudian kedua orang tersebut asik dengan reuni kecil mereka sendiri hingga melupakan pria yang kini tengah shock melihat kedua wanita yang sama sekali jauh dari sifat aslinya terutama Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bisa terlihat mengemaskan dan image galaknya benar-benar hilang.

"Eonni bagaimana bisa eonni disini? Dan ini putrimu eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum gemas saat melihat balita di gendongan Yixing.

"Tentu saja dia putriku, kenalkan dia Wu Jia" ucap Yixing sambil melambaikan tangan putrinya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau kapan kembali dari Paris? Kau tidak pernah lagi mengabariku" Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya kesal pasalnya sahabatnya ini suka sekali memberi kejutan.

"Halloo Jia, nice to meet you" sapa Kyungsoo sambil menoel pipi gembil Jia

"Hah kau mulai lagi dengan obsesi bahasa Inggrismu itu Kyung" Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. "Kapan kau pulang dari Paris? Jawab aku" Oke mereka berdua kini benar-benar lupa dengan Sehun.

"Tunggu kenapa bermarga Wu? Kau istri Sehun?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Yixing dan Sehun bergantian. Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah bertanya dengan topik baru.

"Bukan" teriak keduanya yang membuat Kyungsoo menyatukan kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Yixing noona kakak iparku" susul Sehun kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Kalian berdua ada hubungan?" kini Yixing yang menatap kedua dongsaengnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Yixing Kyungsoo menggeleng keras namun sebaliknya Sehun mengangguk yakin.

"Kenapa jawaban kalian berbeda?" tanya Yixing lagi membuat Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Sehun

"Aku dan Sehun ti-" belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab Sehun sudah menyahut " Tentu saja aku dan Kyungsoo noona ada hubungan~~" Yixing terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun yang mengantung "Hubungan kerjasama Noona" lengkap Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam menghela nafas.

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang ini. Akhirnya kegiatan mari-mengerjakan-tugas ala Kyungsoo harus dihentikan oleh kegiatan reuni dadakan antara Yixing dan Kyungsoo sendiri. Sehun kembali menjadi orang yang terlupakan.

"Ya! Tunggu apakah gaun yang waktu itu kau ambil itu untuk Jia Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saat Jia sudah berpindah di panggkuannya. Memorynya tentang gaun pesanan Wu Zitao itu muncul.

"Ya benar itu untuk Jia" jawab Sehun yang membuat Yixing sangat bahagia. Ternyata gaun lucu itu buatan sahabatnya.

"Kyung, aku mau kau membuatkan lagi gaun seperti itu untuk pesta pernikahan Minnie dan Luhan minggu depan" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya ketika baru ingat bahwa sahabatnya yang lain akan menikah minggu depan. Yaampun Kyungsoo kenapa kau tiba-tiba pikun eoh?!

"Ah mian eonni, aku tidak bisa berjanji aku baru ingat bahwa gaun Minseok belum aku selesaikan. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa dia akan menikah minggu depan" keluh Kyungsoo lesu.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya dan kembali terkejut saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Arghh sial!" umpat Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan Jia kepangkuan Yixing.

"Wae?" Tanya Yixing

"30 menit lagi aku ada kelas, dan tugasku belum selesai" Kyungsoo panik dan buru-buru mengerjakan tugasnya

"Tugas? Kau kuliah lagi?" Yixing kembali bertanya

"Ya appa dan eomma memintaku untuk sekolah bisnis dan aku harus menempuh S1 lagi"

"Sehunaa, bantulah Kyungsoo kau kan dulu juga kuliah bisnis" perintah Yixing yang membuat Sehun melirik Yixing sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing mengangguk tegas. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian berpindah ke sebelah Kyungsoo untuk menuruti perintah noonanya. Yah perlu diketahui Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yixing ngomong-ngomong. Kakak iparnya ini akan mengoceh bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, bagaimana wanita harus didahulukan dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut wanita.

Dengan wajah datarnya Sehun mengeser kertas Kyungsoo dan kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata yang kemudian Kyungsoo tulis. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan berteriak marah saat Sehun mengucapkan dengan cepat. Dan 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo selesai dengan tugasnya. Kyungsoo mengemas semua barang-barangnya dengan cepat kemudian berpamitan dengan Yixing dan Sehun.

"Bantuanku tidak gratis, aku akan menagihnya nanti Kyungsoo Noona" teriak Sehun saat Kyungsoo sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Kyungsoo hanya melambai dan segera menuju vespanya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo, lucu menurutnya.

"Kau menyukai Kyungie?" sahut Yixing tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Jia sedang tertidur di pangkuan Sehun. Yixing yang mengemudi ngomong-ngomong, tentu saja memaksa Sehun dengan alasan bahwa kakak Sehun tidak pernah mengijinkan Yixing mengemudi. Karena Sehun tidak pernah bisa menolak ya akhirnya Yixing bisa melepas kerinduan mengemudinya. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing dan pura-pura fokus melihat jalan.

"Ya! Sehunna kalau kau menyukai Kyungie kau harus benar-benar berjuang keras"

"Maksud noona? Apakah sebegitu sulitnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Jadi benar kau menyukainya? Ya dongsaengku sudah besar ternyata" goda Yixing

"Tidak aku biasa saja dengan Kyungsoo Noona, dia itu terlalu kurus sampai Sehun ngeri, belum lagi dia itu grumpy girl" Sehun sedikit tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dulu dia tidak seperti itu kau hanya belum mengenalnya, Noona akan membantu jika kau benar-benar menyukainya" tawar Yixing yang membuat Sehun kembali diam.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini, ia sedang bekerja keras menyelesaikan gaun Minseok yang baru 20% ia kerjakan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat menghubungi rumah jika dia tidak pulang. Jadi jangan tanyakan apakah ia sempat makan jawabannya pasti tidak ia hanya akan meminum susu kemasan atau jus itupun jika ingat. Kyungsoo itu orang yang tidak akan setengah-setengah dengan pekerjaannya.

Pukul 10 malam ponsel Kyungsoo berdering nyaring. Sekali, dua kali Kyungsoo mengabaikan panggilan itu dan tepat pada panggilan ketiga Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelpon. Belum juga Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya sebuah teriakan dari si penelpon mendahuluinya.

"Ya! Kyungsooya eodiseo?" itu Eomma Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa tidak memberi kabar

"Masih di butik eomma aku harus menyelesaikan gaun Minseok secepatnya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengosok-gosok telinganya yang masih terasa pengang.

"Ya! Cepatlah pulang kau lupa Lovy tidak akan bisa tidur tanpamu"

"Mian eomma aku tidak akan pulang malam ini"

"Kau! Sudah marah kepada Lovy tadi siang dan kau sekarang mau membuatnya tidak tidur semalam. Ibu macam apa kau?"

"Tapi eomma aku benar-benar tida.."

"Pulang atau kau ku pecat jadi anak eomma!" Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya kesal saat eommanya mengakhiri panggilannya sepihak.

Kyungsoo melihat hasil desainnya yang kurang 5% lagi tapi jika ia tidak pulang sekarang eommanya akan benar-benar memecatnya sebagai anak. Dan Kyungsoo sedang tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk berdebat dengan eommanya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa pekerjaannya pulang dan melanjutkannya di rumah. Kyungsoo segera membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian berlari keluar butik. Tak lupa mengunci rapat karena dirinyalah orang terakhir di butik. Kyungsoo segera memacu vespanya dengan kecepatan tinggi apalagi jalanan yang lenggang membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk ngebut.

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah 10 menit kemudian, well dia lebih cepat 10 menit dari waktu seharusnya. Kyungsoo memarkir vespanya sembarangan dan berlari masuk rumah. Di ruang tamu sang eomma sudah menunggunya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Kyungsoo bisa melihat appanya yang sedang mengendong Lovy mencoba untuk membuat putrinya tertidur. Chanyoel memutar tubuhnya melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang. Lovypun ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mom~~~ kenapa lama sekali" ucap gadis itu sesengukan. Kyungsoo mengusap mukanya sebentar sambil menghela nafas dalam.

"Iam so sorry dear" Kyungsoo mendekati Lovy yang sedang dalam gendongan appanya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengendong Lovy.

"Appa akan membawa Lovy ke atas, kau naiklah dulu" ucap sang appa yang diangguki patuh oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kita bicara besok pagi Kyung" suara dingin sang eomma sekarang yang menyapa telinganya, Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengangguk kemudian membawa kakinya menaiki tangga.

Kyungsoo buru-buru membersihkan badannya jika tidak ingin Lovy terlambat sekolah besok.

Melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi Lovy yang sudah berada di atas tempat tidur buru-buru turun dan memeluk ibunya yang hanya mampu memeluk perut Kyungsoo.

"Mom, I miss you~~~" ucap Lovy, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian segera membawa putrinya untuk tidur.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk membuat Lovy tertidur. Gadis itu kini sudah benar-benar terlelap. Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Lovy pelan-pelan. Ia harus mengerjakan gaun Minseok sampai selesai.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo menuju meja makan dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Appanya sudah duduk manis sambil membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir kopi paginya. Kyungsoo mendesah saat eommanya tidak seramah biasanya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi dan tentu saja tidak menyapa Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Appa, eomma aku berangkat" pamit Kyungsoo kemudian tanpa berniat bergabung untuk sarapan. "Lovy akan berangkat dengan bis sekolah mulai hari ini begitu juga saat pulang" tambah Kyungsoo saat kakinya baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya sang appa

"Belum, tapi aku sudah menyetel alarm dan juga menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya"

"Appa akan membangunkannya sebentar lagi. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berlari kecil untuk keluar rumah.

Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat, bahkan ia meminta para pegawainya datang lebih awal untuk segera memproduksi gaun pengantin Minseok. Kyungsoo bahkan membolos kuliah hari ini karena Minseok akan mengambilnya besok. Saat hendak keluar dari gerbang rumahnya Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan mobil yang sangat familiar untuknya. Dan semakin kaget kala jendela kaca mobil itu diturunkan. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang kaget namun pemilik mobil itu juga ikut terkejut. Kyungsoo turun dari vespanya dan berjalan menuju sang pemilik mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim?"tanya Kyungsoo kasar

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat" jawab Pria yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo

"Hah kebetulan lewat atau kau sengaja ingin menemui putriku lagi Kim Jongin?!" teriak Kyungsoo di akhir. "Aku sudah pernah bilang jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku dan Lovy. Apa kau tuli?!"

"Apa salahnya aku bertemu dengan putriku Kyung" Jongin menaikkan suaranya

"Salah karena aku tidak ingin dia bertemu denganmu, karena aku tidak ingin kau mengambilnya dariku" Kyungsoo masih berteriak

"Kyung, dia berhak tahu bahwa aku appanya" Jongin kini yang menurunkan suaranya

"Dia tahu kalau kau appanya tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kita sudah berpisah Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo akhirnya

"Tapi apa kau tahu bahwa dia juga membutuhkan sosok appa, kau tidak boleh egois Kyung"

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk menemuinya tapi aku punya syarat untukmu" putus Kyungsoo ia kembali mengingat raut wajah sedih Lovy ketika ia bertanya tentang apakah ia merindukan Daddynya.

"Apapun itu Kyung"

"Pertama, kau harus meminta izin dahulu padaku tidak untuk diam-diam menjemputnya atau mengajaknya pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku, Dua tidak boleh dan jangan pernah kau membuatnya bertemu dengan ibu tirinya. Tiga, hanya boleh jalan-jalan dan makan, tidak untuk menginap di rumahmu" Kyungsoo masih menatap sengit Jongin yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

"Kau ini tetap tidak berubah, kau melarangku ini itu padahal kau tak punya waktu untuknya" Jongin masi tersenyum mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Aku memberikan penawaran Kim jika kau keberatan maka jangan pernah temui Lovy lagi!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan mantan suaminya itu begitu saja.

Dalam perjalanan Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo akui ia tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu untuk Lovy. Bahkan kemarin ia sempat marah tidak jelas kepada putrinya dan sempat menuduh putrinya berbohong. Padahal Lovy itu tidak pernah berbohong Kyungsoo memang mendidiknya dengan sangat baik dan tegas hingga jadilah Lovy yang sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa sangat buruk sebagai seorang ibu. Kyungsoo berencana mengajak Lovy liburan setelah gaun untuk Minseok jadi. Ia tetap harus meluangkan waktu untuk putrinya. Meskipun Kyungsoo bekerja keras memang untuk putrinya.

Sebelum masuk butik Kyungsoo memaksa menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Ia harus tersenyum dan bersemangat melakukan semua pekerjaannya hari ini. Begitu Kyungsoo masuk Kyungsoo hanya menaruh tasnya di ruangannya kemudian segera menuju ruang produksi. Beberapa pegawainya nampak sudah mulai bekerja. Kyungsoo bahkan terjun langsung untuk membantu agar lebih cepat selesai. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo hanya akan membantu memasang ornamen saja tidak dengan mengukur dan memotong bahan.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangannya kala pengerjaan gaun itu memasuki tahapan menjahit. Dengan iseng Kyungsoo menjelajahi internet untuk merencanakan liburan bagi Lovy. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua tepatnya setelah kembali ke Korea. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk pergi kemana dan sudah memesan tiket secara online. Weekend ini merupakan waktu yang tepat sebelum Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan persiapan pameran dengan perusahaan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring melihat nomer sekolah Lovy Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Kyungsoo

" _Dengan Nyonya Kyungsoo? Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa putri anda mengalami keracunan dan sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit"_ Kyungsoo menegang mendengar suara diseberang.

"Rumah sakit mana?" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih shock

Kyunsoo buru-buru mengemas barangnya dan mematikan sepihak panggilannya kemudian segera melesat ke Rumah sakit yang sudah di tunjukkan tadi. Kyungsoo butuh 40 menit untuk sampai di RS jika jalanan tidak dalam kondisi macet. Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba vespanya tidak juga bisa menyala. Dalam keadaan seperti ini kenapa ada saja halangannya. Kyungsoo segera menghentikan taksi yang melintas dan segera masuk.

Perlu diketahui vespa Kyungsoo tidak menyala karena Kyungsoo belum memutar kuncinya dengan benar karena dirinya sedang sangat panik.

"Lovy-ya kau harus baik-baik saja, Mom akan segera datang sayang. Iam so sorry" doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Apa ini? Hah gak taulah kalau ceritanya makin gajelas. Ini sudah dikasih chap 5 nya yang beneran.**

 **Mau protes, saran dan komentar silahkan klik tombol review..**

 **Terimakasih yang kemarin sudah review sudah dibalas ya..**

 **Semoga bisa cepet update soalnya sudah mulai sibuk..**

 **:***

 **Jakarta, 26 Mei 2016**

 **Sweetsugarvee**


	6. Affraid

**Hay, aku balik lagi nih ada yang nungguin? Kekeke keknya engga ya..**

 **Baiklah semoga kalian masih ingat cerita chap sebelumnya dan ini bakalan jadi chap paling panjang selama FF ini jadi siap-siap capek bacanya.**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, tenang aja ratenya masih aman kok. :D**

 **Warn : Typos bertebaran, Cerita abal, Nggak suka cabut aja haha**

 **Happy Reading~~ :***

 **6\. Affraid**

"Lovy-ya kau harus baik-baik saja, Mom akan segera datang sayang. Iam so sorry" doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Taksi yang Kyungsoo tumpangi sampai di Seoul Hospital. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikan kepada sopirnya begitu saja. Dengan berlari Kyungsoo mencari ruangan Lovy yang sedang di rawat. Perasaan khawatir, panik dan bersalah bersarang di hati Kyungsoo sampai ia tidak peduli jika sebentar lagi kakinya akan lecet karena sepatu hak tingginya. Dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo berlari menuju ruangan Lovy yang ternyata berada di lantai 3. Lift yang penuh memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menaiki tangga saja.

Kyungsoo mengatur sedikit nafasnya ketika sudah menemukan ruangan Lovy. Dibukanya kasar pintu ruangan itu dan seketika air matanya turun dari mata bulatnya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan mata tertutup dan selang infus di tangan kirinya tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Sedikit tertatih Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati putrinya. Mengenggam tangan mungil itu dan menangis sesengukkan. Pasalnya Lovy tidak pernah sakit hingga sampai di rawat di rumah sakit jelas saja Kyungsoo begitu panik.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang lebih muda dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lovy Eommeoni, saya guru Lovely Han Yoo Na imnida. Maafkan saya sebelumnya, karena saya tidak mengawasi Lovy dengan baik. Tadi saat makan siang putri anda meminum susu kedelai dan saya tidak tahu jika Lovy ternyata memiliki alergi dengan susu kedelai. Saya tadi sangat panik sehingga mengatakan Lovy keracunan" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoo Na Saem sebelumnya Lovy memang tidak pernah meminum susu kedelai" jawab Kyungsoo

"Keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja eommeoni, Lovy hanya butuh istirahat" tambah guru cantik itu Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum lega.

"Saem, bisa pulang saya yang akan sebelumnya" Yoo Na mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan badannya berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun ikut membungkukkan badannya membalas salam Yoo Na.

Belum lama sepeninggalan guru Lovy pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dengan kasar. Pelakunya? Tentu saja kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk mengabari kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" eomma Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa jeda.

"Baek, tenanglah kau bisa bertanya satu-satu" Chanyeol menenangkan istrinya dengan mengenggam tangannya lembut.

"Lovy alergi pada susu kedelai eomma, appa. Tadi saat makan siang Lovy meminumnya, gurunya sangat panik hingga berkata bahwa Lovy keracunan. Dia baik-baik saja" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar tangannya senantiasa mengelus punggung tangan putrinya.

"Ah syukurlah cucuku baik-baik saja" hela Baekhyun lega begitu juga Chanyeol yang kini beralih memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang? Kau terlihat tidak baik" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berguman lirih kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang kau menyesal sudah marah dengan Lovy kemarin Kyung?" sang eomma kini yang bersuara dengan suara dinginnya tentu saja. Rupanya Baekhyun masih marah pada putrinya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ia bertemu dengan Jongin eomma tanpa aku tahu eomma. Aku hanya sedang emosi" Air mata turun dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Eomma aku takut jika Jongin mengambilnya dariku eomma, ak aku hiks aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Lovy eomma" Baekhyun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghadap kepadanya.

"Kyung, kau hanya takut sayang. Jongin tidak akan bisa mengambilnya darimu secara hukum Lovy sudah menjadi hak asuhmu sayang" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian Baekhyun buru-buru membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma eottokhae aku tidak punya waktu untuk Lovy eomma, bagaimana jika Jongin mengambilnya saat aku tidak bisa memperhatikan Lovy? Eomma aku ibu yang sangat buruk" Kyungsoo yang seperti ini Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benci. Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan ketakutan akan hal-hal yang belum tentu bahkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kyungsoo yang akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika menyangkut orang yang di sayanginya terluka. Seberapa tangguh Kyungsoo terlihat dari luar nyatanya dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang mencoba tetap tangguh demi putrinya. Dia tetap seorang putri yang manja kepada orang tuanya.

"Eomma bagaimana jika Lovy nanti memilih untuk tinggal bersama Jongin? Aku tidak bisa eomma aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menutup butikku? Apa aku harus dirumah saja menjaga Lovy? Tidak mungkin aku akan pameran dengan Sehun. Aku aku.. bagaimana ji..."

"Park Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika terdiam

"Tenanglah" Baekhyun membelai punggung putrinya yang masih berada di pelukannya "Pulanglah sayang, istirahatlah biar eomma yang menjaga Lovy. Kau pulanglah dengan appa" saran Baekhyun

"Kita pulang saja sayang, kau butuh istirahat" tambah Chanyeol. Kedua pernyataan orang tuanya justru dijawab Kyungsoo dengan gelengan keras. Kyungsoo melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan eommanya.

"Aku akan disini, aku ingin melihat Lovy bangun" Kyungsoo mundur perlahan menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya kemudian mengenggam tangan Lovy erat.

"Baiklah kita tunggu hingga Lovy bangun" Baekhyun kini membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang rawat Lovy. Chanyeolpun mengikuti istri dan putrinya.

Kyungsoo duduk di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak appanya. Dengan tangan Baekhyun yang senantiasa mengelus rambut putrinya sayang.

"Appa boleh ya aku tidur begini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang mulai meredup.

"Tidurlah sayang" ujar Chanyeol yang semakin merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu mengelus tangan istrinya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Tidak apa-apa jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi" ucapnya tanpa suara namun diangguki oleh istrinya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terlelap hingga Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh mungilnya itu hingga posisinya benar-benar nyaman di sofa. Tak lupa melepas jas kerjanya untuk menyelimuti tubuh putrinya. Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan mengucapkan kalimat maaf berkali-kali. Chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuh istrinya di pelukannya.

"Sudahlah baek jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi heum? kaupun sudah menebus kesalahanmu dulu " Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja suaminya.

"Tapi dia selalu memilihmu daripada aku chan" keluhnya lagi

"Dia hanya terlalu terbiasa bersamaku sayang. Sudah ya jangan dibahas lagi" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala istrinya lama.

"Mom" suara lirih yang mampu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melirik ke ranjang dimana gadis manis itu mulai gelisah dengan memanggil ibunya. Matanya masih menutup memang namun panggilan untuk ibunya itu terus terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap pun terbangun begitu appanya mendekatinya dan menepuk pipinya, sementara sang eomma sudah di sebelah Lovy menunggu gadis itu membuka matanya. Kyungsoo buru-buru mendekati putrinya. Mengenggam jemarinya lembut. Tak lama mata gadis itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan Kyungsoo memekik senang melihat putrinya sadar. Sejurus kemudian rasa senangnya digantikan dengan suaranya yang terus bertanya pada putrinya.

"Apa masih ada yang sakit sayang? Apa kau pusing? Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan meluncur dengan cepat dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau bisa bertanya satu-satu sayang" tegur eommanya " Lovy-ya kau baik-baik saja sayang?" sambung Baekhyun yang membuat Lovy mengangguk.

"Mom~~~" kembali suara Lovy terdengar lirih

"Iya sayang, mom disini apa ada yang sakit?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan rambut Lovy berantakan.

"Aku lapar" Chanyeol yang mendengar keluhan Lovy justru tersenyum. Begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas lega.

"Kau ingin makan apa sayang?" kali sang kakek yang bertanya

"Aku ingin sup kepiting buatan Mom tapi aku sangat lapar jadi aku makan apa saja" jawab Lovy sambil mengelus perut kecilnya.

Kegiatan keluarga Park terhenti kala pintu ruangan inap itu di ketuk dan nampak seorang perawat cantik membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Chanyeol mempersilahkan perawat itu masuk yang langsung menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas dekat dengan ranjang Lovy. Setelah membungkuk sopan perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan terimakasih dari semua yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo membantu Lovy untuk duduk sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang mengurus administrasi karena sebelumnya dokter yang menangani Lovy sudah mengijinkan gadis itu pulang setelah selesai makan, sebelumnya infus ditangan Lovy juga sudah di lepas. Kyungsoo menyuapi putri cantiknya dengan perlahan.

"Lovy-ya, mulai sekarang Lovy tidak boleh minum susu kedelai lagi kalau tidak ingin seperti ini" Lovy mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Mom, sorry "ucap Lovy setelah menelan makanannya, Kyungsoo hanya mengeleng kemudian mengecup kening Lovy.

"Mom really sorry too dear, seharusnya Mom percaya sama Lovy"

"Iam so happy because Mom aren't longer angry to me" Lovy tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Lovy-ya sebenarnya Mom akan mengajakmu liburan besok tapi karena Lovy sakit jadi Mom putuskan untuk menundanya setelah kita pulang dari China"

"China? We're going to China? What For?" Tanya Lovy dengan nada bahagianya

"Minseok aunty dan Luhan uncle menikah sayang" balas Kyungsoo sambil kembali menyuapkan satu sendok makanan ke mulut Lovy. Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Lovy untuk menelan lebih dulu makanannya sebelum ia berkata.

"Yeeee kita akan ke China" seru Lovy girang yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah cucu cantik grandma sudah selesai makanannya?" suara Baekhyun membuat dua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Baekhyun menghampiri putrinya dan cucunya bersama dengan Chanyeol yang kini sedang menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Beberapa suap lagi eomma, setelah ini kita sudah bisa pulang" jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat dua orang yang lebih tua mengangguk mengerti.

"Appa tidak kembali ke kantor? Aku dan eomma bisa pulang naik taksi nanti ya kan eomma?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Tidak, appa sudah meminta sekertaris appa untuk menganti jadwal meeting hari ini" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk.

Satu suapan terakhir sudah habis, Kyungsoo buru-buru menyodorkan satu gelas air putih untuk putrinya. Setelahnya jari lentiknya mengelap ujung bibir Lovy dengan sayang. Baekhyun membantu Lovy untuk melepas baju rumah sakit dan mengantinya dengan baju yang dibawa Baekhyun. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih eommanya membawakan baju tanpa ia minta sebelumnya, hah tentu saja Baekhyun kan lebih berpengalaman menjadi seorang ibu daripada Kyungsoo yang notabene seorang ibu muda yang sangat sibuk.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Lovy dalam gendongannya sementara gadis cantik itu sudah menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak grandpanya, tak lupa tangan mungilnya yang memeluk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang menuju dimana Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah keadaan Lovy sudah baik-baik saja, bahkan gadis itu sudah berlarian. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke butik dan menghubungi Minseok agar datang besok pagi saja. Masih ada 5 hari lagi sebelum hari pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di beranda taman belakang dengan buku skesta di tangannya. Lovy berteriak nyaring dan langsung menubruk tubuh Kyusngsoo dari depan. Kyungsoo melepas kacamatanya kemudian terkekeh melihat putrinya yang mencoba meraih lehernya agar bisa duduk dipangkuan Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo yang menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan memundurkan kursinya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat putrinya merajuk hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa putrinya duduk dipangkuannya. Lovy memeluk leher ibunya dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang ibu.

"Aigoo, berat sekali dan ya ampun bahkan kaki Lovy sudah bisa menyentuh lantai saat dipangku mommy" Lovy hanya terkikik

"Mom, siapa uncle Luhan dan Minseok aunty? Lovy tidak kenal" tanya Lovy masih dengan posisi senderan di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sahabat Mommy sayang, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka saat Lovy masih kecil. Why? Lovy tidak ingin ikut? Grandpa dan Grandma juga ikut nanti" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lovy mau sekali bertemu mereka dan pergi ke China, tapi Lovy tidak punya hadiah untuk mereka" Lovy mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas ingin mencubitnya.

"Hadiah? Lovy bisa bernyanyi untuk mereka nanti atau mengambarkan sesuatu untuk Luhan uncle dan Minseok aunty"

"Lovy malu kalau menyanyi kalau begitu Lovy akan mengambar saja" suara Lovy kini sudah berubah riang.

"Good girl, ayo masuk kita bantu Grandma menyiapkan makan malam" Lovy turun dari pangkuan dari Kyungsoo kemudian menunggu mommnya membereskan beberapa peralatan desainnya. Lovy meraih jemari Kyungsoo, menyeret Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk yang membuat pemilik jari lentik itu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan putrinya. Dan melihat hal itu Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa putrinya memang sudah baik-baik saja.

 **~AfterRain~**

Lovy sudah siap dengan dress merah lengan panjang dan stocking warna hitam yang membalut kaki mungilnya. Hari ini Lovy bangun lebih awal karena ingin berangkat bersama Mommynya. Dengan berlari sambil mengendong tas ransel berbentuk kepala beruangnya Lovy menuruni tangga dan segera menuju meja makan. Grandpanya sudah ada disana sementara Mommynya sedang menyiapkan bekal Lovy.

"Morning Grandpaa~~" serunya kemudian mencium pipi kanan sang Grandpanya. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan alisnya yang berkerut bingung. Lovy yang tidak peduli dengan tatapan bertanya Grandpanya langsung menuju dapur dan menyapa dua perempuan cantik di sana. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik putrinya kemudian terkikik geli. Pasalnya Lovy mengikat rambutnya asal yang justru membuat rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"Mom~~ hari ini aku pergi bersama mommy ya? Lovy tidak suka berangkat dengan bis" keluh Lovy namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Lovy tidak suka berangkat dengan bis sekolah?" tanya sang Grandpa

"Karena disana terlalu berisik dan banyak yang mengoda Lovy" Lovy mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lovy-ya, bisa kau ambil sisir dan karetmu di atas? Mommy tunggu segera sayang" Lovy yang mendengar suara Mommy langsung saja berlari dan melaksanakan perintah mommynya

"Dia nampak sangat ceria Kyung" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki Chanyeol

"Benar, aneh karena tiba-tiba Lovy mencium pipi appa Kyung" tambah Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu appa, eomma tapi dia bangun tanpa aku bangunkan dan langsung bersiap bahkan melarangku membantunya. Biasanya jika seperti itu memang ada sesuatu yang membuat Lovy sangat bahagia" jelas Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan bekal Lovy di tas beruangnya. Tak lama Lovy turun dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan Lovy di kursi dan segera membenahi tatanan rambut putrinya yang kini sudah hampir sesiku. Lovy mulai makan sarapannya yang sebelumnya sudah di ambilkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengepang rambut Lovy dari ujung atas hingga ke bawah. Tak lama Kyungsoo juga ikut bergabung untuk memulai sarapannya. Masih pukul 06.00 pagi jadi masih ada banyak waktu. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah suasana sarapan yang hangat di keluarga Park.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang makan sangat sedikit bahkan wajahnya sedikit pucat meskipun kulit Kyungsoo itu putih tapi Baekhyun tetap tahu mana bedanya pucat dan kulit asli putrinya.

"Kyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma mungkin aku hanya masuk angin. Aku berangkat dulu eomma, appa" pamit Kyungsoo di ikuti Lovy yang kini sedang mencium kakek neneknya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sehun sedang mengendarai audynya menuju butik Kyungsoo. Hari ini mereka berencana melihat tempat dimana pameran itu akan diadakan. Sehun melirik spionnya saat ada mobil yang mencurigakan baginya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana yang jelas dia merasa bahwa mobil sport warna merah di belakangnya terus saja mengikutinya. Sehun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, bersyukurlah karena Sehun sangat lihai mengemudi terbukti ia bisa melewati kemacetan dengan kondisi kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sesekali ia mengeram kesal ketika trafic light menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sehun kembali melirik spionnya dan mobil di belakangnya tadi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sisa perjalanan Sehun tempuh dengan kecepatan tinggi agar mobil yang mengikutinya tidak lagi punya kesempatan.

Sampai di butik Kyungsoo, Sehun disambut ramah dengan para pegawai Kyungsoo dan diantar langsung ke ruangan Kyungsoo tanpa Sehun menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari lantai tiga untuk mengecek pekerjaan pegawainya saat Sehun hampir sampai ruangannya.

"Oh hai Mr. Wu kau sudah datang?" sapa Kyungsoo yang dengan cekatan membuka pintu ruangannya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali Mrs. Park" balas Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di sofa ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa sangat terlihat jelas? Aku baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan gaun pengantin sahabatku jadi aku sangat senang sekarang. Kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat wanita di depannya yang selalu saja berubah-ubah, Sehun menebak bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Kita akan melihat tempat untuk acara pameran berlangsung Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil tas tangannya.

"Em, apa kau bisa menungguku sebentar Sehun-ssi aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar?" Sehun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Aku tunggu di mobil saja" Kyungsoo buru-buru ke kamar mandi setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangannya.

5 menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah keluar dengan baju yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yakni celana jeans hitam serta atasan berkerah bewarna cream tanpa lengan yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan wedges warna coklat. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah balzer warna hitam serta tas tangan channel warna coklat. Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk mobil Sehun karena tak ingin pria berwajah datar itu menunggu terlalu lama. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai memasang sealt beltnya, Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Sehun membawa mobilnya menuju daerah Gangnam untuk menuju tempat pameran. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya masih pukul 10.00 pagi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol tentang pameran yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi.

"Jadi Hunaa, kau akan mengambil semua baju seminggu lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa sadar sudah memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan yang manis di telinga Sehun. Sehun bahkan tersenyum mendengar wanita cantik di sebelahnya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Iya Noona, kau keberatan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng yakin "Baguslah" komentar Sehun.

Audy Sehun berhenti di Coex Convention & Exhibition Center yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik heboh. Kawasan Gangnam memang pusat kemewahan yang ada di Korea tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa pameran perdananya akan dilangsungkan di Coex.

"Sehunna, kau serius membawaku untuk pameran disini? Ini pameran perdanaku dan waw" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum turun dari mobil masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan pameran di tempat se elite ini.

"Tentu saja, kami memang sudah sering mengadakan pameran disini Noona. Kajja kita turun" Sehun keluar lebih dulu kemudian memutar untuk membukakan pintu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memakai blazernya tanpa memasukkan kedua tangannya hanya untuk outer saja. Sehun berjalan disamping Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya, tak lama ia menempelkan ponselnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang.

Kyungsoo mengecek penampilannya dengan pantulan handphonenya, memeriksa agar wajah pucatnya tidak terlihat. Kyungsoo sengaja memakai lipstick dan perona pipi untuk menyamarkan pucatnya. Ingat tadi pagi Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya tidak begitu baik begitu juga dengan sekarang tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika tidak bisa profesional. Sehun membawa Kyungsoo untuk menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat pameran nanti.

Lantai dasar menjadi tempat diadakan pameran nanti. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo dibuat takjub ketika Sehun menjelaskan dimana letak stan butik Kyungsoo. Stan yang sangat strategis menurutnya karena berada di tegah-tengah yang nantinya sisi kanan dan kiri juga akan di isi oleh butik yang lain. Kyungsoo tidak begitu fokus ketika Sehun menjelaskan soal acara fashion show yang diadakan di acara pembukaan nanti. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya berkali-kali.

Tak lama seseorang yang ternyata merupakan ketua tim lapangan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum saat Sehun mengenalkan pada Ketua Kang. Perempuan yang Kyungsoo duga lebih muda darinya itu mulai menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal yang belum di jelaskan oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan sakit di perutnya yang makin menjadi dan langsung jongkok begitu saja. Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan Ketua Kang kaget mengetahui Kyungsoo yang memekik dan langsung jongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun buru-buru menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sehun panik

"Ak aku baik- ba baik saja Sehun, Hanya sakit perut" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus menekan perutnya. Sehun menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan membawanya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. Kyungsoo masih memegang perutnya dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan saat perutnya semakin sakit.

"Sebaiknya anda membawa Mrs. Park ke rumah sakit Pujangnim sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan" saran Ketua Kang yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Sehun berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk naik ke punggungnya yang di tolak Kyungsoo. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak memaksa. Akhirnya Kyungsoo naik ke punggung Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah terisak sekarang. Sehun semakin panik ketika mendengar isakan Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai mobilnya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu lebar Sehun dan menangis disana.

Setelah sampai di parkiran Sehun buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukan Kyungsoo di kursi samping kemudinya hati-hati. Saat akan menutup pintu Kyungsoo menahan lengan Sehun yang membuat Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata bulat yang basah itu

"Sehunnaa, hikss jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit hiks tolong hiks antar aku pulang saja" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Noonaa, noona bangunlah" Sehun menepuk pipi Kyungsoo agar wanita itu kembali membuka matanya namun nihil. Sehun segera menutup pintu dan berlari menuju kemudinya.

Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata agar segera sampai di mansion keluarga Park. Sehun mengeram marah ketika lampu merah kembali menghentikannya. Sementara tangan satunya mengendalikan kemudi tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo masih juga belum tersadar, Sehun memilih untuk mengenggam tangan mungil itu yang berkeringat. Beberapa saat lagi mereka akan sampai di kediaman keluarga Park.

Sehun masih tidak mengurangi kecepatan hingga tanpa sadar ada mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mobil yang sama dengan tadi pagi. Sehun membunyikan klaksonnya saat tiba di depan mansion Kyungsoo tak lama seorang penjaga membukakan gerbang besar itu untuk Sehun. Mobil segera turun dan membuka sisi mobil yang lain kasar. Membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Sang penjaga yang melihat Sehun kesusahan membantu untuk membawakan barang-barang majikannya.

Sehun masuk dan di sambut oleh kepanikan Baekhyun yang sedang merajut di ruang tengah.

"Bibi dimana kamar Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun menunjuk lantai 2 dan berjalan mendahului Sehun untuk menunjukkan kamar putrinya.

Sehun menidurkan Kyungsoo diranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah akibat menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

"Bibi, Kyungsoo pingsan sebaiknya hah kita buat dia sadar dulu" ucap Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Salahkan dirinya yang jarang berolahraga bahkan membawa tubuh ringan Kyungsoo saja sampai terengah. Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menepuk pipi Kyungsoo berkali-kali hingga mata bulat itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Syukurlah, eomma bilang juga apa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Coba kau tadi tidak memaksa bekerja pasti kau tidak akan merepotkan temanmu" nasihat Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo merengut. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tuan?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Wu Sehun imnida partner kerja Kyungsoo-ssi anda bisa memanggil saya Sehun" Sehun membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri ke eomma Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putriku Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Noona tadi mengeluh perutnya sakit dan kemudian pingsan" jelas Sehun tanpa sadar sudah memanggil noona dihadapan calon ibu mertua #eh ibu Kyungsoo maksudnya.

"Apa sekarang masih sakit Kyung?" kali ini Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada putranya yang sekarang sudah berganti posisi menjadi meringkuk dan memegang perutnya kembali.

"Sangat eomma" jawab Kyungsoo pendek

"Kenapa tadi tidak ke rumah sakit saja?" Baekhyun menaikkan intonasi suaranya karena ia tahu putrinya yang keras kepala ini pasti yang meminta untuk tidak ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo kembali menangis. "Eomma kenapa nyeri haid bisa sesakit ini huwaaa" keluh Kyungsoo masih memegangi perutnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo terlihat seperti gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan menstruasinya.

"Aigoo ternyata hanya nyeri haid kau ini tetap saja tidak bisa menahan sakit, tapi kenapa bisa nyeri haid? Kyungie kan sudah pernah melahirkan" kata Baekhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri lupa bahwa masih ada Sehun disana. Sehun sedikit kaget dan bercampur lega saat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya mengalami nyeri haid. Sehun biasa saja karena dia sudah paham hal-hal seperti itu berkat kakak iparnya yang sangat cerewet itu. Baekhyun memanggil maid untuk mengambilkan air hangat dan obat pereda nyeri.

"Eomma sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hampir 11.30 sayang, wae?" Baekhyun merapikan rambut putrinya dan mengelap keringat di dahi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Eomma harus bilang Paman Lee untuk menjemput Lovy 1 jam lagi, hari ini dia pulang awal" jelas Kyungsoo yang sedang dibantu Sehun untuk duduk sementara sang eomma sedang menyiapkan obat yang akan Kyungsoo minum.

"Paman Lee sedang menemani appamu perjalanan bisnis ke Busan Kyung, Lovy tidak pulang dengan bis sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini menyodorkan segelas air hangat setelah Kyungsoo menelan obatnya.

"Aku berjanji menjemputnya, eomma bisa tolong hubungi sekolahnya biar Lovy naik bis sekolah saja?" kata Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam dan kembali tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Bolehkah aku saja yang menjemput Lovy?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Sedikit Kyungsoo melupakan bahwa Sehun masih ada disana.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Sehunnie?" Baekhyun kini yang bertanya dan dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak sama sekali Bibi, aku senang bisa membantu" Sehun tersenyum sopan yang membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Sehuniee~~~ Gomawoo, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" lirih Kyungsoo disela-sela kesadarannnya yang mulai menipis. Rupanya obat pereda nyeri tersebut menyebabkan kantuk. Panggilan manis dari Kyungsoo justru membuat Sehun tersenyum, entah kenapa panggilan itu terdengar manis jika Kyungsoo yang mengucapkannya.

"Hem, istirahatlah noona cepat sembuh" balas Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar wanita mungil itu.

Sehun diantarkan oleh Baekhyun hingga pintu depan. Sehun memilih untuk menjemput Lovy saat itu juga meskipun Lovy masih akan keluar 1 jam mendatang. Sepertinya cogan yang satu ini memiliki banyak waku luang. Sehun sampai sekolah Lovy tepat setelah 15 menit berkendara. Ia memilih untuk menunggu di mobil saja karena takut Lovy nanti mencari. Sehun melirik jam tangannya kemudian keluar dari mobil setelah memakai kaca mata hitamnya, ia memilih untuk membeli kopi di cafe depan sekolah Lovy tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Lovy dan juga Kyungsoo.

 **~AfterRain~**

Segelas Americano sudah ada ditangannya dan Sehun kembali menuju mobilnya. Sehun menunggu sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mobilnya. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang yang suka menunggu tapi entahlah Sehun tidak tega jika harus membuat Lovy menunggu. Sejak awal dia bertemu dengan Lovy entah kenapa Sehun malah mendekati gadis itu padahal sebelumnya ia bukanlah orang yang menyukai anak kecil. Apalagi saat tahu gadis itu menangis Sehun dengan sukarela menemaninya meskipun mereka tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya mereka sering bertemu dan berteman saat Lovy menunggu Kyungsoo menjemput.

Sehun keluar dari mobil begitu terlihat beberapa siswa sudah mulai keluar dari gerbang. Sehun menajamkan pandangannya agar tidak sampai terlewat. Hingga seorang gadis cantik berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Sehun yang kaget hanya diam sebelum ia memandang ke bawah jika gadis itu memeluk kakinya. Sehun itu tinggi jadi Lovy hanya bisa memeluk kakinya saja. Sehun terkekeh kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lovy.

"Uncle, why are you here?" serunya riang

"Remember, I had promise with you princess" Lovy mengangguk mengerti, Sehun yang gemas mencubit pipi gadis itu yang membuat sang pemilik mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Uncle, dont do that. Lovy tidak suka nanti pipi Lovy menjadi jelek" keluh Lovy yang justru membuat Sehun tertawa. Sehun membawa Lovy menuju mobilnya dan gadis itu masuk tanpa bertanya apapun seperti ia masih kesal. Setelah memasangkan sealt belt untuk Lovy Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Princess mau langsung pulang atau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Apa yang ingin Lovy tanyakan pada uncle?" tanya Sehun yang tidak di gubris oleh Lovy

"Princess.. jangan marah uncle janji tidak akan mencubit pipi Lovy lagi. Uncle akan membelikan Lovy es krim sebagai permintaan maaf" rayu Sehun, seketika gadis imut itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun.

"Really?"

"Hem, ayo kita beli es krim setelah ini" Lovy berseru girang atas ajakan unclenya yang satu ini. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat gadis manis disebelahnya itu kini sudah mulai bersenandung.

"Uncle, apa bubble tea itu enak?" tunjuk Lovy pada kedai yang baru saja ia lewati

"Sangat enak, Lovy mau?" tawar Sehun dan Lovy berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju. Kesempatan saat tidak ada mommynya, Kyungsoo memang membatasi soal makanan-makanan untuk Lovy. Salahkan Lovy yang tidak pernah meminta Kyungsoo untuk membelikan bubble tea dan selalu merengek meminta cokelat yang jelas di tolak oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju salah satu kedai bubble tea yang menjadi langanannya.

Begitu tiba di kedai yang terlihat cukup ramai itu, Lovy tetap ditempatnya tanpa berniat turun lebih dulu. Sehun akhirnya yang turun dan membukakan pintu untuk princess yang satu ini. Lovy menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang membuat Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Sehun paham dia ingat keponakannya yang selalu melakukan hal itu ketika meminta di gendong. Sehun tersenyum kemudian merengkuh tubuh Lovy ke dalam gendongannya. Lovy memeluk leher Sehun dan memandang wajah tampan itu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Handsome uncle" celutuknya yang membuat Sehun menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

"You say something girl?" Lovy buru-buru mengeleng

"Uncle, I wanna strawberry bubble tea, hurry" rengek Lovy degan puppy eyes andalannya

"Baiklah, anything for you my princess"

Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah pintu begitu Sehun masuk, kebanyakan pemilik mata itu adalah wanita. Bahkan ada yang memekik saat Sehun tersenyum. Padahal Sehun tersenyum untuk Lovy yang ada di gendongannya. Lovy memandang sekelilingnya tidak suka saat banyak wanita-wanita genit menatap lapar unclenya. Sehun menyebutkan pesanannya dan meminta Lovy untuk turun agar Sehun bisa membawa pesanannya. Namun Lovy semakin mengeratkan pegangannya tidak mau di turunkan. Hingga akhirnya sang waiters menawarkan membawakan pesanannya di meja yang terletak di sebelah jendela. Untung saja Sehun sudah sering kesini jadi dia sudah lumayan kenal dengan beberapa waiters di kedai ini. Sehun menuju mejanya masih dengan mengendong Lovy yang memeluknya posesif.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mendudukkan Lovy kemudian ia sendiri mengambil duduk di depan Lovy. Lovy menepuk tangannya saat bubble tea pesanannya sudah tersaji di meja. Jangan lupakan satu potong cake strawberry yang tiba-tiba Lovy tunjuk. Sepertinya gadis ini saat maniak dengan strawberry. Lovy tersenyum senang saat sudah mencoba bubble teanya.

"Enak?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukan mantap Lovy

"Uncle, Lovy ingin bertanya sesuatu pada uncle" kini Lovy memotong cakenya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Iya Lovy ingin tanya apa?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja.

"Uncle tahu kenapa mommy tidak suka saat Lovy bertemu Daddy?" Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Lovy sedikit kaget. Beberapa menit dia berfikir untuk memberi jawaban yang bisa dimengerti oleh gadis di depannya itu.

"Lovy, mommy dan daddy sudah berpisah atau emm.."Sehun mengaruk tenguknya, bingung sendiri bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "Tapi tetap saja mommy dan daddy itu orang tua kandung Lovy intinya mereka hanya tidak tinggal bersama lagi"

"Apa bercerai?" Sehun dibuat kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Lovy yang benar saja Sehun sudah mencoba untuk tidak menyebut kata itu malah Lovy yang bertanya.

"Darimana Lovy tahu kata itu?"

"Teman Lovy dulu saat di Paris pernah menangis karena orang tuanya akan bercerai. Tapi kan Lovy hanya bertemu dengan Daddy kenapa Mommy tidak suka? Apa Daddy orang jahat?" Lovy memainkan sedotan di gelas bubble teanya yang sudah tinggal separo.

"Tidak sayang, nanti kalau Lovy sudah besar Lovy pasti mengerti. Mommy hanya khawatir princess kalau Lovy pergi tiba-tiba"

"Lovy hanya rindu Daddy" satu kata yang membuat Sehun terasa tertampar. Bagaimanapun Lovy masih butuh kasih sayang seorang Ayah. Sehun mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedikit terenyuh, sementara Lovy kini bahkan kembali memasukkan satu sendok cakenya.

"Saran uncle Lovy bilang dulu pada Mommy jika ingin bertemu Daddy. Mommya pasti tidak akan marah" nasihat Sehun yang dibalas anggukan Lovy. Sehun mengusak kepala gadis itu dan Lovy tersenyum lebar setelah melepas sendok yang sebelumnya masih ada di mulutnya.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, ia harus membawa pulang Lovy segera agar Kyungsoo tidak khawatir. Lovy kembali mengarahkan kedua tangannya lagi. Sehun mengeleng pelan kemudian segera mengendong gadis yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood manjanya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sehun dan Lovy tiba di Mansion keluarga Park bersamaan saat Baekhyun sedang mengantar seorang laki-laki yang memaki jas putih yang sepertinya seorang dokter. Sehun masih mengendong gadis cantik yang sekarang menyenderkan kepalanya nyaman di pundak Sehun. Sehun membalas sapaan laki-laki itu saat mereka berpapasan. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun datang bersama cucunya menghampiri pria tampan itu kemudian mengambil alih tas Lovy di tangan Sehun. Sementara si pemilik tas tidak merubah posisinya mungkin gadis ini sangat kelelahan.

"Apakah keadaan Kyungsoo noona sangat parah hingga harus memanggil dokter?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Lovy merubah posisinya seketika

"Mommy sakit?" Sahut Lovy nyaring yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Lovy meronta dan turun dengan paksa kemudian berlari menuju kamar mommynya.

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Tebece dengan tidak kecenya..**

 **Yang mau protes, saran dan berkomentar untuk ff gaje satu ini silahkan klik tombol review ya guys..**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review di sini maupun via line, tidak bisa disebut satu-satu maafkan aku. Thanks yg udah follo dan fav. Aku sangat senang dengan dukungan kalian..**

 **Ada yang ingin bertemu denganku di line? PM pliss :D**

 **:*:*:***


	7. Him

**Warning : typo everywhere, rate T rada-rada M, panjang ati-ati capeek, hurt (gagal)**

 **7\. Him**

" **Ketika aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat, kau selalu datang dan meluluhlantakkan semua benteng pertahanan yang sudah kubangun dengan susah payah" – Kyungsoo**

" **Let me know, biarkan aku tahu sakitmu.. aku disini bersedia menjadi sandaranmu jika kau sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit itu" - Sehun**

"Apakah keadaan Kyungsoo noona sangat parah hingga harus memanggil dokter?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Lovy merubah posisinya seketika

"Mommy sakit?" Sahut Lovy nyaring yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Lovy meronta dan turun dengan paksa kemudian berlari menuju kamar mommynya.

"Lovy-yaa" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak namun rupanya Lovy tak mengubris neneknya. Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mengeleng melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"Lovy memang seperti itu jika mommynya sakit. Oh ya, Kyungie baik-baik saja. Hanya saja eomma khawatir karena sudah lama ia tidak mengalami nyeri haid. Kata dokter Kyungie hanya terlalu stress dan berat tubuhnya yang sangat kurus ternyata bisa mempengaruhinya" jelas Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang sekarang sudah di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Sehun menghampiri Lovy yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping ranjang mommynya. Gadis itu menopang dagunya di atas ranjang dengan mata yang sendu.

"Lovy-ya mommy hanya sedang istirahat, dokter sudah memeriksanya jadi Lovy jangan sedih begitu" Sehun kini berdiri di sebelah Lovy mengusak rambut hitam gadis itu gemas.

"Lovy tidak suka mommy sakit" Lovy berguman pelan.

"Sayang, mommy hanya tidur sebaiknya Lovy ganti baju dan makan siang dulu" kini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"Uncle pulang dulu, selama mommy sakit Lovy harus menjadi gadis baik. Understand?" Sehun mengusak rambut Lovy yang mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya memandang ke arah ranjang dimana Kyungsoo sedang tertidur dengan damainya, sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya menikmati pemandangan yang sedang terlihat di depannya. Kemudian Sehun mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memberi salam untuk Baekhyun.

"Unclee, thank you" seru Lovy saat Sehun baru saja akan mencapai pintu, sejenak Sehun menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Lovy menuruti semua perintah neneknya. Lovy yang sudah berganti baju dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya buru-buru ke kamar Kyungsoo lantas mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo. Tubuh mungil itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo untuk mencari kenyamanan sebelum terlelap. Baekhyun melihat pemandangan itu dari ujung pintu setetes air mata jatuh di pipi putihnya. Dengan tergesa Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar putrinya dan menjauh darisana. Kini airmatanya semakin memaksa untuk keluar. Langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Di dalam kamar Baekhyun bisa menangis sepuasnya.

 **~AfterRain~**

 **Hari H pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok**

Keluarga Park sudah tiba di Shanghai sejak kemarin malam. Pagi ini acara pemberkatan di lakukan di sebuah Gereja yang terletak tidak jauh dari hotel tempat nanti akan di adakan resepsi. Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun pink selutut yang serupa dengan yang dipakai oleh Yixing. Meskipun serupa milik Kyungsoo merupakan gaun tanpa lengan sementara milik Yixing dengan satu lengan yang dibuat menyamping. Tak lupa dengan putri mereka yang ternyata juga memakai baju yang sama dengan para ibu yang sengaja dibuat seragam oleh Minseok. Tentu saja milik Lovy dan Jia lebih simple dengan kedua tali kecil dipundak kecil mereka. Kyungsoo berdiri bersebelahan dengan appa dan eommanya. Sebelahnya keluarga Wu lengkap dengan Yixing dan Suaminya Wu Suho yang sedang mengendong Jia. Lovy?

Lovy sudah sangat bersemangat semenjak kedatangan mereka di China bahkan Lovy meminta untuk bertemu dengan sang mempelai untuk memberikan hadiahnya. Minseok dan Luhan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu apalagi semua sahabat dan kerabat dekat yang datang dari jauh tinggal di satu hotel yang nantinya juga akan menjadi tempat resepsi. Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan Minseok yang meminta Lovy untuk mengiringinya menuju altar. Tentu saja gadis itu sangat senang.

Pintu gereja terbuka menampilkan Lovy yang membawa sebuket bunga dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata sepupu Luhan yang membawa kotak cincin bewarna merah. Mereka bergandengan dan masuk terlebih dahulu yang berhasil membuat para tamu undangan gemas. Lovy dengan gaun pinknya lengkap dengan mahkota bunga dikepalanya sedangkan sepupu Luhan memakai jas warna hitam dengan bunga di sakunya. Selanjutnya sang pengantin perempuan memasuki gereja lengkap dengan taburan-taburan bunga yang sengaja di lemparkan oleh para tamu. Minseok yang digandeng oleh ayahnya nampak anggun dengan balutan gaun putih yang menjuntai panjang. Gaun buatan Kyungsoo itu memang sangat pas ditubuh Minseok yang mungil namun berisi sesuai dengan tempatnya. Gaun itu berlengan panjang dari bahan brokat yang transparan bagian dadanya dibuat mirip kemben seperti gaun yang dipakai Kyungsoo saat ini. (Gimana bayanginnya aja ya pokoknya bagian dada itu kebuka, mirip baju sabrina gitu). Rambut Minseok yang panjang dibuat bergelombang dengan tambahan tiara mungil dikepalanya. Sungguh Minseok sangat cantik.

Di altar seorang laki-laki yang tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih sedang terpesona melihat pengantinnya. Luhan bahkan dibuat tidak berkedip kala melihat Minseok.

Proses pemberkatan berjalan dengan lancar dan khidmat. Akhirnya Luhan dan Minseok telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Setelah acara pemberkatan selesai seluruh tamu undangan di persilahkan untuk kembali ke hotel dengan kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan. Kyungsoo duduk dibelakang bersama eommanya sedangkan Lovy di depan dengan sang kakek. Lovy yang mungkin lelah memang tidak mau turun dari gendongan sang kakek hingga dalam keretapun gadis itu masih duduk dipangkuan kakeknya.

"Sungguh seperti pernikahan di negeri dongeng ya eomma?" Kyungsoo memulai obrolan saat kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan.

"Benar sungguh sangat indah, Minseok sepertinya benar-benar ingin pernikahan seperti princess princess Disney" tambah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Kau bisa memiliki pesta pernikahan seperti ini jika kau mau Kyung,pernikahanmu dulu bahkan biasa saja" ini Chanyeol yang bicara

"Kau benar sayang bahkan pesta pernikahan kita dulu lebih baik daripada milik Kyungie" pembenaran Baekhyun sukses membuat pasangan suami istri tertawa. Kyungsoo yang sedang digoda orang tuanya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang melihat putrinya kesal segera menepuk pundak Chanyeol agar menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi appa serius soal pernikahan keduamu Kyung" ucap Chanyeol setelah memaksa menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan kedua appa, eomma" jawab Kyungsoo lirih kemudian menghela nafasnya. Lovy sudah tidur ngomong-ngomong.

Pembicaraan keluarga Park terpaksa berhenti kala mereka sudah sampai di depan hotel. Kyungsoo segera turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu sang eomma untuk turun. Chanyeol turun paling terakhir karena memang sedikit susah membawa Lovy dalam gendongannya. Lovykan bertambah berat. Kyungsoo berjalan paling belakang karena membaca pesan di ponselnya sehingga tertinggal jauh oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terjatuh begitu ada badan yang lebih besar dari Kyungsoo menabraknya. Posisi Kyungsoo sungguh tidak elit, ia terjatuh ke depan dengan lutut sebelah kiri yang membentur lantai. Kyungsoo mendesis sakit saat kakinya seperti terkilir, ingat Kyungsoo memakai high heels. Ponsel Kyungsoo terjatuh cukup jauh darinya.

"Are you okay?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Kyungsoo membuat wanita bermata bulat itu mendongak

"Ya! Wu Sehun cepat bantu aku berdiri bodoh" teriak Kyungsoo kesal pasalnya laki-laki yang dipanggil Wu Sehun barusan hanya berdiri sambil memberikan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Noona, maafkan aku, aku sangat buru-buru" ucapnya sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Kau ini, sebegitu kecilnya aku hingga kau tidak melihatku dan menabrakku hingga terjatuh seperti ini" Kyungsoo menutup mukanya malu begitu sadar banyak pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo menyahut ponselnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun dengan sedikit tertatih. Sehun ingin mengejar Kyungsoo namun ponselnya terus berdering membuat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuan awalnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, kedua orang tuanya yang masih di dalam dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan putrinya. Apalagi wajah Kyungsoo yang merenggut sebal dan masih memegangi kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Astaga kau kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri putrinya dan mendudukkan di kursi terdekat. "Aigoo kenapa lututmu membiru apa yang terjadi?"

"Wu Sehun sialan dia menabrakku dan aku terjatuh eomma" adu Kyungsoo seperti anak usia 5 tahun

"Park Kyungsoo jangan mengumpat nanti Lovy bisa mendengarnya" tegur Chanyeol yang sedang melepas sepatu Lovy yang tertidur.

"Apa terkilir?" Baekhyun melepas high heels Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo meringis sakit

"Sakit eomma" Baekhyun mencoba mengurut kaki mungil putrinya yang membuat Kyungsoo berteriak dan membuat Lovy keget bahkan terbangun. Baekhyun tidak peduli terus mengurut kaki Kyungsoo. "Krek" bunyi tersebut justru makin membuat Kyungsoo berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Yeobo, ambilkan kotak obat di sebelah sana" Baekhyun menunjuk nakas samping lemari tempat ia menyimpan kotak obat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Chanyeol segera mengambil apa yang diminta istrinya.

Baekhyun membebat kaki Kyungsoo setelah mengoles salep pereda nyeri terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa juga luka biru di lutut putrinya.

"Jangan pakai high heels untuk nanti malam, pakai wedges atau flat shoes saja sayang" Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu.

"Mommy kenapa?" tanya Lovy yang kini mendekati Kyungsoo

"Jatuh sayang, tapi sudah baik-baik saja Grandma sudah mengobatinya" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang membuat Lovy langsung naik ke pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memekik kakinya belum baik sepenuhnya.

"Tidurlah lagi sayang, nanti malam masih ada acara Lovy nanti mengantuk" rayu Kyungsoo namun Lovy tidak menjawab dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga istirahatlah kyung, masih banyak waktu untuk nanti malam" Baekhyun mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan putrinya untuk pergi ke kamarnya dengan Chanyeol.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sehun sedikit berlari menuju kamar tempat ia harus menemui seseorang. Keringat membasahi dahi hingga pelipisnya. Sehun menghela nafas begitu sampai di depan kamar dengan angka 12, ia harus mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya Sehun memang harus rajin olahraga. Setelah nafasnya teratur, Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Pintu kamar itu terbuka tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung masuk begitu saja.

Seorang wanita yang tidak lagi muda namun masih cantik menubruk tubuh jangkung Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan wanita yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat ini. Sehun melepas pelukan itu begitu melihat sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang juga memiliki postur sepertinya. Sehun membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Pria dihadapannya tersenyum kemudian membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Senyuman barusan kini sudah tergantikan dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti milik Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali sayang? Bahkan pemberkatannya sudah selesai daritadi" suara wanita yang tadi memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau telat 1 jam dari seharusnya Wu Sehun" suara yang lebih berat menyusul kemudian.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu ma" adunya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya "Mama tahukan bagaimana suami mama itu? tugas darinya kan harus selesai dulu" wanita yang menyandang gelar mama Sehun itu hanya terkekeh "Lihat bahkan keterlambatanku dibahas"

"Yak! Kau membuat babamu terlihat kejam Sehunna" kini babanya bersuara yang ditangapi dengan Sehun yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu ba, bahkan aku harus telat hadir dipernikahan sepupuku sendiri karena tugas dari Tuan Wu yang terhormat" bela Sehun

"Sudahlah kalian ini selalu bertengkar" Nyonya Wu mengelus rambut putra bungsunya sayang "Mandilah sayang, lalu istirahat. Kau sudah makan?" Sehun menggeleng kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sang mama yang tengah ia peluk. Posisinya sekarang Sehun sedang duduk dan Sehun langsung memeluk mama cantiknya begitu wanita itu menghampirinya.

"Aku lelah sekali ma" rengeknya manja

"Mangkanya kau cepatlah mandi, mama akan pesankan makanan untukkmu lalu istirahat. Nanti malam kan masih ada acara" Nyonya Wu masih setia mengelus rambut hitam putranya.

"Dasar manja" seru Tuan Wu.

"Yifaan, jangan mulai" Tuan Wu langsung diam begitu istrinya itu yang bicara

Sehun melepas pelukannya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah melepas jaket kulit dan sepatunya. Nyonya Wu kini tengah menyusun barang milik Sehun di kamar yang lain. Menyiapkan baju ganti untuk putranya dan memesankan makanan tentu saja. Nyonya Wu memang sangat memanjakan putra bungsunya itu, putra sulungnya sudah berkeluarga jadi ya hanya Sehunlah yang bisa ia perhatikan selain suaminya, Wu Yifan.

"Zi, aku akan istirahat bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi ya" seru suaminya begitu Nyonya Wu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Nyonya Wu hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang membungkus bagian bawahnya. Nyonya Wu sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil menunggu pesanan makanannya datang. Sehun sudah lebih segar dan menggunakan baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh mamanya. Sehun menuju sang mama yang Sehun perkirakan sedang di depan televisi, Sehun muncul bersamaan dengan mamanya yang membawa nampan makanan. Sepertinya baru di antarkan.

"Makanlah sayang" Nyonya Wu menyuruh Sehun duduk di sampingnya dan Sehun menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

"Temani aku makan ma" rengek Sehun kembali dalam mood manjanya

"Heum makanlah mama akan menunggumu hingga selesai makan" Nyonya Wu menyiapkan sumpit dan sedok yang akan Sehun gunakan.

"Suho hyung dimana?" tanya Sehun setelah menelan makanannya

"Hyungmu ada di kamar nomer 14 sepertinya mama lupa" Nyonya Wu Zitao membersihkan sudut bibir putranya yang makan seperti anak kecil.

Selanjutnya Sehun makan sambil mengobrol dengan mamanya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Alasannya jelas karena sibuk, Sehunkan jarang pulang ke rumah setelah Babanya memberi ijin untuk tinggal di apartemen. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Sehun memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang mamanya duduki. Kepalanya sengaja ia tidurkan di paha sang mama yang tidak protes dengan kelakuan putranya. Bahkan Sehun mengarahkan tangan mamanya di kepalanya untuk mengelusnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama membuat Sehun tertidur jika posisinya seperti itu. Zitao tersenyum melihat putranya yang masih bermanja-manja.

 **~AfterRain~**

Dengan setelan jas warna hitam dan kemeja warna putih membalut tubuh jangkung seorang pria berwajah datar namun rupawan jangan lupakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang bertengger manis di lehernya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel mewah itu untuk menuju ballroom tempat diadakan pesta. Sesekali ia tampak tak puas dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Ia melirik jam ditangannya, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Suasana ballroom sudah sangat ramai dengan gemerlap pesta yang sangat mewah ini. Para tamu undangan yang datang dipastikan bukan dari kalangan biasa lihatlah pakaian yang mereka kenakan sungguh memperlihatkan status sosial mereka. Kyungsoo tampil cantik dengan gaun warna hitam diatas lutut dengan bagian belakang yang memanjang jangan lupakan belahan dada yang cukup rendah membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seksi. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu ditata sedemikian rupa menyisakan anak rambut di dekat telinga yang dibuat bergelombang hasil sentuhan eommanya. Kyungsoo harus puas dengan wedges warna hitam yang membalut kakinya meninggalkan high heels favoritnya.

Kyungsoo bersama appa dan eommanya juga Lovy yang menempel terus dengan Chanyeol sedang menuju Luhan dan Minseok untuk memberi ucapan selamat.

"Luhan kau harus berjanji menjaga Minseokku dengan baik, awas saja jika kau menyakitinya kubunuh kau" ancam Kyungsoo begitu sampai di hadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang selalu mengancam ini bahkan Kyungsoo belum mengucapkan selamat tapi sudah main ancam saja. "Congrat, Luhanni akhirnya kau menikahi Minseok juga" lanjut Kyungsoo memeluk namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih Kyungie, aku harap kau segera menyusul kami" jawab Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih ke Minseok yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"Minseokki, selamat nee berbahagialah selalu" Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya erat "Minseokki kau harus segera memberi Lovy teman bermain, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu" bisik Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat pipi tembam Minseok memerah.

"Thank you dear, aku juga berharap kau segera menyusul kami" goda Minseok yang membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. "Menyusul untuk bahagia maksudnya Kyung" lanjut Minseok dengan senyum manisnya yang menular ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergabung dengan teman-teman yang kebetulan juga datang di acara pernikahan sahabatnya ini. Putrinya yang sedari tadi digendongan Chanyeolpun masih tidak mau lepas dari kakeknya, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa memanfaatkan waktunya bersama teman-temannya tanpa merasa khawatir dengan putrinya.

Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya memeluk sepupunya yang sangat dekat dengannya ini.

"Hyuuuungg, selamat berbahagia semoga kebahagiaanmu bertambah setelah ini. Kau ini tidak pernah menghubungi tau-tau sudah menikah" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan tertawa karena ulah dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Terimakasih sehunnie, kau segeralah menyusul tapi kau harus mengenalkan dulu calonmu padaku" ucapan Luhan barusan ditanggapi Sehun dengan dengusan menyebalkan.

"Kau sendiri tidak mengenalkan kakak iparku padaku dulu hyung, kau curang aku marah padamu" tingkah Sehun barusan membuat Luhan memukul gemas kepala Sehun dan Minseok yang menahan tawanya.

"Mana bisa kau tidak menuruti ucapan Hyungmu ini" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Minseok yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"Noona selamat untuk pernikahanmu, aku Wu Sehun sepupu rusa jelek itu. Maaf baru memperkenalkan diri di acara seperti ini lagi salahkan rusa itu yang tak mengenalkan kita. Noona kalau dia nakal pukul saja kalau perlu congkel mata rusanya itu biar tidak jelalatan" ucap Sehun panjang lebar

"Yak! Kau maknae kurang ajar awas kau ya" Luhan baru akan memukul Sehun lagi namun tangannya di cekal Minseok yang membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ssi, aku Kim Minseok senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu" Minseok tersenyum membuat Sehun juga membalas senyum Minseok. Sehun berlalu dari hadapan kedua mempelai setelah sebelumnya mengejek Luhan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Luhan dan Sehun memang saudara sepupu, Luhan merupakan anak dari kakak perempuan baba Sehun. Kedua orang tua Luhan yang sudah meninggal saat Luhan masih SMP menjadikan Luhan tinggal di Korea ikut keluarga Sehun. Itulah mengapa Sehun dan Luhan terlihat akrab. Mereka terbiasa bermain bertiga dengan kakak Sehun tentu saja.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung karena putrinya yang merengek meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya tidur. Lorong hotel itu nampak sepi karena sebagian orang memang sedang menikmati pesta. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepinya lorong hotel itu. Hingga sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pintu yang ternyata tangga darurat. Kyungsoo masih sangat shock sehingga belum menyadari siapa yang menarik tangannya. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah sadar dan menatap siapa pemilik tangan yang berani-beraninya menariknya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Jo Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Jongin yang semakin kuat.

"Hai sayang, lama tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik" seringaian muncul di wajah Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Apa maumu Jongin?" nada Kyungsoo terdengar dingin, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak takut dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. 'Apa dia mabuk? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini' beragam pertanyaan muncul di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa beberapa senti dihadapan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menahan nafas.

"Jangan macam-macam Kim, aku akan berteriak jik.." belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin yang kini melumatnya kasar. Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong dada Jongin menjauh darinya. Tapi hasilnya nol besar, Kyungsoo hanya punya satu tangan yang bebas. Bahkan kakinya tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, ingat satu kaki Kyungsoo terluka. Tangan Jongin yang bebas kini sudah bergerak kemana-mana meraba tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaikkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di dada Jongin ke kepala Jongin. Menarik rambut milik pria sialan di hadapannya dengan kuat yang membuat Jongin melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih seperti dulu Kyung, mengairahkan. Puaskan aku malam ini sayang" bisik Jongin seduktif.

Bagaikan petir di siang hari kata-kata Jongin barusan membuat luka lama yang hampir sembuh kembali terbuka. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dengan sekali hentakan, matanya berkabut namun ia mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan mantan suaminya ini.

Plakk

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Jongin, sangat keras hingga tangan Kyungsoo kebas.

"Kau memang laki-laki paling brengsek Kim Jongin" desis Kyungsoo marah. Jongin tertawa sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Tenang saja aku akan membayarmu" ucap Jongin dengan entengnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo seakan akan keluar dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan Kim brengsek di depannya ini. Selanjutnya semuanya berjalan sangat cepat. Kyungsoo sudah terpojok dengan Jongin yang sudah menciumi leher jenjangnya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang sudah berada tepat di atas dada Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang satunya menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepalanya.

Kyungsoo masih berontak, kakinya ia arahkan ke tulang kering Jongin yang membuat pria itu memekik dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Namun selanjutnya ia kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo lebih kasar dari sebelumnya bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan anyir darah dalam ciuman paksa itu. Oke, Kyungsoo memang memiliki ilmu Taekwondo tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Energinya habis untuk memberontak sedari tadi.

Bayangan kejadian-kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu berputar begitu saja di kepala Kyungsoo. Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata bulatnya. Kata-kata Jongin barusan juga terus mengema di ingatan Kyungsoo. Bagaikan mendapat kekuatan yang lebih besar Kyungsoo menendang pusat sensitif Jongin sekeras-keras. Berhasil Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo karena kesakitan. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah dengan tertatih, ia melepaskan wedgesnya dan melemparkan ke arah Jongin saking kesalnya.

"Kau gila Jongin, kau benar-benar brengsek" geram Kyungsoo sambil terus melangkah mundur. Tangannya menghapus jejak Jongin di bibirnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo baru akan mencapai pintu sebelum sebuah tangan kembali menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga terhempas di dinding. Kyungsoo memekik sakit saat tubuhnya menabrak dinding dengan kerasnya. Kilat kemarahan tercetak jelas di mata Jongin. Pria itu dengan cekatan menahan lagi kedua tangan Kyungsoo, tangan lainnya mencoba menurunkan gaun yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Air mata sudah jatuh berkali-kali membasahi pipi putihnya. 'Appaa, appa tolong Kyungie... Sehunna sehunna tolong aku siapapun tolong selamatkan aku' rapal Kyungsoo dalam hati saat Jongin sudah berhasil menurunkan bagian atas gaunnya beserta bra yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sehun sudah memberi selamat pada sepupunya, Luhan. Kini ia berdiri di salah satu sudut ballroom dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Beberapa wanita menatap genit padanya yang tidak di respon sama sekali oleh Sehun. Hingga mata elangnya menatap segerombolan wanita yang sedang tertawa. Satu sosok yang menjadi fokus Sehun sekarang, wanita bermata bulat dengan rambut ungunya. Kyungsoo benarkah itu Kyungsoo? Sehun menajamkan sekali lagi penglihatannya hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya setelah yakin bahwa itu benar-benar Kyungsoo. Wanita yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang.

Sehun baru akan mendekat ke arah wanita cantik itu namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata elangnya menemukan sosok lain yang sedang menatap wanita yang sama. Sehun meneguk habis wine di tangannya dan menaruh gelas itu di nampan para pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Obsediannya terus fokus ke sosok laki-laki itu hingga matanya bergerak cepat mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menjauh dari gerombolannya setelah temannya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Mata Sehun mencoba mencari sosok laki-laki yang sebelumnya ia lihat namun nihil. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ballroom namun tidak ada lagi sosok itu dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya meninggalkan ballroom ini. Sehun memutuskan untuk mundur menjauhi kerumunan dan membelokkan kakinya menuju salah satu pintu keluar.

Sehun menyusuri lorong hotel itu untuk menyusul Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya ia kehilangan jejak. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru untuk mencari sosok mungil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi pikirannya (?). Ralat Sehun hanya sedang bosan, setidaknya jika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo ia bisa mengobrol dan menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sehun terus mencari Kyungsoo, entahlah perasaannya tidak tenang dan feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mencari Kyungsoo. Apalagi setelah melihat laki-laki itu Sehun semakin yakin bahwa ini berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Toloong hikss siapapun tolong aku"

Sebuah teriakan yang tidak begitu jelas masuk ke pendengaran Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari dari arah mana suara itu berasal. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya ketika suara teriakan itu tidak lagi terdengar. Ia menuruti apa kata hatinya untuk berjalan lurus dan tidak membelokkan kakinya ke arah lain. Sekali lagi Sehun menajamkan indera pendengarannya berharap ada suara lagi. Sambil berjalan Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo sehingga ia bisa langsung bertanya dia ada dimana. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. jebal toloong akuu"

Seakan mendapat petunjuk dari suara tersebut, Sehun semakin yakin bahwa jalan yang ia ambil tidak salah. Entah mengapa mendengar tangisan itu hati Sehun ikut merasakan sakitnya. Suara itu tidak lagi terdengar membuat Sehun menelpon Kyungsoo lagi. Tepat di sebuah pintu yang menuju tangga darurat, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ada suara ponsel yang sedang berdering disana. Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya tidak ada orang. Dan suara isakan kembali terdengar membuat bulu kuduk Sehun merinding.

Sehun yang memang dasarnya termasuk orang yang memiliki keingintahuan tinggi akhirnya menghampiri pintu itu. Ia menempelkan telinganya disana tapi ia tidak lagi mendengar suara. Dengan ragu Sehun membuka pintu itu. Gelap. Sehun melonggokkan kepalanya.

"Ada orang disana?"

Sehun mengosok telinganya saat suara aneh mirip desahan menghampiri telinganya. Kini ia mulai meragukan kondisi telinganya sendiri.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis, sesekali ia berteriak minta tolong saat Jongin membiarkan bibirnya bebas. Bibirnya bengkak sekarang, dan Kyungsoo yakin tubuhnya akan penuh dengan tanda ungu yang tidak akan hilang satu atau dua hari. Lelaki bajingan yang menghimpit tubuhnya itu sedang mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Gaun Kyungsoo yang memang ketat dan sangat pas ditubuhnya memang menyulitkan untuk di tarik semakin ke bawah.

Kyungsoo pasrah, dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja ada yang menolongnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya Kyungsoo sangat berharap bahwa Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin sedang bekerja di bagian dadanya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat dan mengigit bibirnya agar ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara laknat itu.

"Ada orang disana?" sebuah suara yang membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Semoga, semoga saja apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo akan suara orang itu tidak salah.

"Toloong akuu, aku di sini" teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin mengertak marah. Berani-berani wanita ini berteriak lagi. Apakah kurang hukuman tadi, Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan mengencangkan genggaman tangan di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat. Kyungsoo masih merapal doa yang tidak akan pernah berhenti ia harapkan meskipun di hatinya. Hingga sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat. Apakah Tuhan mengambilnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apakah itu malaikat penolongnya?. Kepala Kyungsoo berputar memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan itu.

"Brakk"

Kyungsoo tak lagi merasakan tangan yang mengerayangi tubuhnya, tak lagi merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya. Ia masih belum berani membuka matanya. Semuanya berputar. Apakah artinya ia benar-benar mati jika rasa sakit sudah tak bisa ia rasakan lagi?

 **~AfterRain~**

Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. hingga suara yang cukup lemah namun masih bisa di dengarnya itu membalas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Toloong akuu, aku di sini"

Tanpa ba bi bu Sehun segera masuk dan menyalakan senter di ponselnya untuk menerangi jalannya. Sehun dibuat kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tak butuh waktu lama Sehun hanya menuruni 5 anak tangga dan Sehun sudah menemukannya. Gaun hitam itu, rambut ungu. Seketika Sehun sadar bahwa wanita yang sedang dalam kungkungan seorang namja itu adalah Kyungsoo.

'Brakk"

Satu pukulan ia layangkan pada laki-laki itu. Sehun sangat marah begitu mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Hah, Wu Sehun" seringai Jongin yang kini sedang menatap Sehun sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tidak menjawab Jongin, Sehun justru menambahkan pukulan lagi di pipi Jongin yang membuat sudut bibir itu berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsooku Kim Jongin?!" teriak Sehun marah. Banyak pukulan ia hadiahkan untuk sosok pria yang kini sedang tergeletak di tangga. Dengan posisi kepalanya di tangga bagian atas dan tubuhnya di tangga bawahnya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih menutup rapat matanya. Tubuh mungil berantakan itu kini merosot dari dinding, dan terduduk di lantai. Sehun melepas jasnya bermaksud menutup bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang terekspos. Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis melihat kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang. Sehun mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, menundukkan tubunya setara dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun menutup tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jasnya, hingga kini Sehun terjerembab ke depan setelah menerima pukulan di tengkuknya. Sehun mengernyit nyeri dan mencoba segera bangun namun satu pukulan lagi menahan gerakannya.

"Kau bilang Kyungsooku? Ternyata benar kau ada hubungan dengan wanita jalang ini" kekeh Jongin dengan jalannya yang sempoyongan bersiap untuk menghadiahkan satu pukulan lagi untuk Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap menghindar dari pukulan Jongin dengan berguling ke sisi lain.

Sehun berdiri dan menatap tajam pria di hadapannya ini. Sehun tidak terima atas komentar Jongin tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak berhak menilai Kyungsoo begitu kira-kira pikiran Sehun. Sehun menendang dada Jongin yang memang sudah payah membuat pria itu terhuyung ke belakang dan tubuhnya membentur dinding. (bayangin aja tangganya itu berkelok-kelok)

Sehun mengatur nafasnya begitu dirasa Jongin mungkin pingsan di bawah sana. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan kehilangan kesempatan bekerjasama dengan Jongin, Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini Babanya akan mengamuk. Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah membuka matanya dan menatapnya pias. Bulir-bulir air mata masih jatuh dari mata bulat itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sekarang Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo kini justru berjalan menaiki tangga dan memperbaiki pakaiannya dengan jas Sehun yang menutupinya.

Sehun menatap tubuh ringkih itu dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, ingin sekali ia membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi Sehun sadar bahwa kenyataannya ia bukanlah siapa-siapa wanita itu. Sehun masih menghargai wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Hingga detik berikutnya Sehun sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan tangga darurat itu.

Sehun mendesah panjang kemudian segera berlari menyusul Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya meraih tas Kyungsoo yang tergeletak begitu saja. Keadaan wanita itu tidak baik dan Sehun tidak ingin wanita itu semakin bertambah tidak baik atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya yang hanya terbalut wedges sebelah. Air matanya masih saja turun dengan masih menarik-narik gaunnya agar bisa naik ke atas seutuhnya. Akhirnya gaun itu bisa juga ditarik apalagi jas Sehun yang mengcovernya. (Kyungsoo benerin gaunnya dengan jas Sehun di depan jadi bagian depan Kyungsoo gak ke ekspos, tapi jika diliat dari belakang jelas belakangnya keliatan). Kakinya ia langkahkan hingga keluar dari hotel itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar. Hatinya sakit sungguh melebihi sakit yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kembali ke kamar dan membuat kedua orang tuanya melihat keadaannya dan Kyungsoo mengikuti kemanapun kakinya akan membawanya. Dingin di luar dingin namun tidak juga membuat luka itu beku.

Bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo menetralkan perasaan dan menyembuhkan lukannya. Bertahun-tahun ia membangun benteng bahkan hingga meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi untuk hijrah ke Paris. Tapi hanya dengan kejadian hari ini semuanya hancur. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan datang. Jongin akan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat luka lama Kyungsoo kembali terbuka, bahkan Jongin menambahkan luka baru di tempat yang sama.

Beberapa kali tubuh Kyungsoo oleh ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki. Iya, kini Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoroar dan sudah meninggalkan hotel tanpa ia sadari. Seakan tuli Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan keadaan yang mirip orang gila. Tatanan make upnya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk, air mata yang jelas tidak berhenti mengalir di pipi yang tak lagi mulus, bibir sobek di bagian ujung.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya mendekat ke arahnya. Beberapa detik dia hanya terdiam kemudian tubuhnya di dorong dengan kuat ke depan. Berikutnya yang terdengar hanya suara klakson panjang dan rem yang berhenti mendadak. Barulah Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa cahaya barusan adalah milik mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Dan bunyi rem, klakson dan dan benturan membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri. Mata bulatnya yang sudah menipis karena kebanyakan menangis seakan keluar dari tempatnya begitu melihat sosok di depannya yang tergeletak dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo dalam diam. Ia terus berada di belakang wanita yang seakan kehilangan nyawanya itu. Tentu saja Sehun khawatir apalagi melihat wanita itu beberapa kali akan terjatuh ketika bahu sempitnya di tabrak para pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja. Isakan yang lolos dari wanita itu juga membuat Sehun merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat pertama ia mendengar isakan di tangga darurat tadi. Nyeri. Ingin sekali Sehun berteriak keras kepada wanita yang masih berjalan di depannya bahwa ia disini dan ia juga siap mendengar serta menampung rasa sakit Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan perasaan seperti ini tumbuh Sehun jika tidak tahu yang ia tahu dia dulu tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain yang bukan kerabatnya. Bahkan Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis.

Lampu penyebarangan kini berganti warna dari hijau ke merah. Kesadaran Sehun menguap begitu melihat sosok yang tadi ia ikuti kini sudah berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah jalan. Bahkan wanita itu tidak menyadari jika sebuah mobil mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan tangannya ia mendorong tubuh mungil yang berjarak setengah meter di depannya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat ketika rasa nyeri menghatam tubuh Sehun bersamaan dengan suara klakson dan ban mobil yang dipaksa berhenti mendadak.

Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya begitu sosok wanita cantik itu menghampirinya dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mata indahnya. Sehun merasa lega bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja. Hingga pekat menelan obsidian Sehun. Dari jauh Sehun masih bisa mendengar suara sirine ambulance yang mendekat. Di tengah kesadarannya yang kian menipis Sehun tahu bahwa yang baru saja terjadi adalah kecelakaan. Hanya kecelakaan dan dia tidak lagi mampu berfikir bahwa dialah korbannya karena kesadarannya telah hilang seluruhnya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo memeluk clucth bagnya sambil duduk di ruang tunggu ruangan unit gawat darurat. Hari ini sepertinya Kyungsoo menangis terlalu banyak hingga mata bulatnya membengkak. Tubuhnya yang dari tadi bergetar kini masih belum berhenti. Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru semakin mendekat. Namun Kyungsoo masih asik menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat clucth bagnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo di tubruk yang kemudian terdengar isakan lain dari tubuh yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu sayang?" perlahan pelukan itu terlepas tergantikan dengan tangan lembut yang kini membelai wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya seakan mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya, tangisnya pecah begitu sadar di depannya adalah eommanya. Berikutnya suara nafas yang terengah adalah appanya bersama putrinya yang bersandar di pundak appanya.

"Eomma... eommaa" hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil Kyungsoo ucapkan setelah sekian lama ia bungkam.

"Eomma disini sayang heum eomma disini tenanglah" Baekhyun kembali membawa tubuh mungil putrinya yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Sehun eomma Sehunn" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengucapkan denga terpatah-patah.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja sayang percayalah" kini suara appanya yang sudah selesai mengatur nafas ikut menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Moommy" Lovy yang daritadi diam kini berontak meminta di turunkan begitu melihat mommynya yang tidak berhenti menangis.

 **TBC**

 **Haii, chap 7 nih.. *nutupmuka**

 **Maafkan yang tidak bisa memunculkan banyak moment Hunsoo disini aku berharap kalian masih mau menanti kelanjutan cerita ini dan tentu saja membacanya..**

 **Ampuun bukan maksud disini menistakan Jongin, jangan membenciku karena membuat karakter Jongin menyebalkan sekali disini. Disetiap tindakan seseorang pasti ada alasannya bukan? :D**

 **Wuhuuu, reviewnya lebih dari 100 itu begitu menyenangkan...**

 **Aku jadi ingin balas review di chap kemarin**

 **Penguin Soo (guest)** aigoo sampek karatan chap yang ini nunggunya gak sampek lumutan kan? Kyungie mah gitu suka gak inget umur. Iya harus tbc biar masih bisa ketemu dichap depan hehehe :D thanks :*. **Misslah (guest)** ini sudah di next chingu thanks reviewnya :*. **Parkyolo:** Sudah dear, thanks :D. **Kaisooship :** Amiin, semoga Lovy cepet punya ayah baru #ehh. Ini sudah di next. Thankss :)) :*. **Kyungni Sarang :** huweee, Hunsoonya di chap ini juga dikit maafkan diriku. Aku usahakan di chap depan. Siaap bakalan semangat kalian liat review :D thanks :*. **Rianita701 :** ini sudah lanjut, Huwaa tapi Hunsoonya belum berkembang lupa ngasih fermipan ini. Thanks :D. **NopwillineKaisoo :** Syukurlah kalau suka, Lovy mah mirip kek mamanya hahaha. Kecepetan yah? Kadang suka ngejar ide biar cepet tertuang jadi gitu soalnya takut lupa dan moodnya ilang. Ini sudah lanjut thanks reviewnya :D :*. **Etrisna1013 :** Ya ampun suka terharu kalo ada yang suka crack pair, Kyungso mah sama sapa aja so sweet hehehe thankss :*. **Keiszya877 :** Yang ngikutin ya? Chap depan bakal dibahas #keceplosan. Ini update tapi gak kilat huhuhu. Thank you :*. **Sofia Magdalena :** Jam berapa aja boleh sofi apalagi ini udah gak puasa kekeke.. Sehun sayang anak tapi tak sayang akuu.. huuhuhu :* terimakasih sofi sudah mampir besok lagi reviewnya kekeke. **Mdsdohksoo :** karena nyeri haid menyiksa buk.. hahaha. Maafkan chap ini Hunsoo momentnya tak terealisasikan. Thanks buat reviewnya :*. **Xoxo07 (guest) :** Hahaha tulisan laknat yaampun dibakar saja sanaah. Jangan panjang panjang nak nanti gak bisa ketemu kita pisahnya entar cepet lhoh #apasih. Betewe ini sudah lanjut thanks reviewnya.

 **Well, done semoga tidak ada yang tertinggal yang masuk di email emang segitu. Betewe kalo mau komentar, saran, kritik bahkan protes boleh banget lhoh. Itu tinggal klik kolom review paling banter ngabisin waktu 1 menit. Masih adakah yang mau menanti cerita selanjutnya? :D**

 **XieXie**

 **Batu, 12-07-2016**

 **:***


	8. Knock 8 A

**WARNING : JANGAN DIBAYANGIN BERLEBIH OPPA HANYA FANA,TYPO ITU KEKHILAFAN SEBAGAI MANUSIA BIASA, JAN BAPER GUYS.. (padahal isinya biasa aja)**

 **HAPPY READING DEAR... :***

 **8A. Knock**

" **Knock Knock knock.. seandainya mengetuk hatimu semudah mengetuk pintu" – Wu Sehun**

 **Background Music : One Step Two Step – Oh My Girl**

 **I Love You – Jin BTS version**

" _Eomma... eommaa" hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil Kyungsoo ucapkan setelah sekian lama ia bungkam._

" _Eomma disini sayang heum eomma disini tenanglah" Baekhyun kembali membawa tubuh mungil putrinya yang masih bergetar hebat._

" _Sehun eomma Sehunn" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan terpatah-patah._

" _Dia akan baik-baik saja sayang percayalah" kini suara appanya yang sudah selesai mengatur nafas ikut menenangkan Kyungsoo._

" _Moommy" Lovy yang daritadi diam kini berontak meminta di turunkan begitu melihat mommynya yang tidak berhenti menangis._

Detik berikutnya tubuh Kyungsoo melemas dan matanya tertutup rapat. Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan panik begitu menyadari Kyungsoo pingsan. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo agar putrinya itu membuka matanya. Chanyoel langsung saja menurunkan Lovy kemudian membawa tubuh Kyungsoo agar segera di tangani oleh dokter. Lovy ikut menangis khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan mommynya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membawa Lovy dan menyusul suaminya yang kini membantu dokter dan perawat membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangan gawat darurat bersamaan dengan Sehun yang di pindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap.

 **~AfterRain~**

Mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu bergerak hingga akhirnya terbuka. Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk ke ruangan rawat inap itu membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan memicingkan pandangannya. Tangannya terangat untuk mengucek matanya agar pandangannya semakin jelas. Sedikit kaget saat tahu tangannya terpasang selang yang ketika ia lirik adalah infus. Mata bulat itu mengerjap kembali dan baru sadar bahwa dirinya ada di rumah sakit. Sejenak ia mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi yang membuat mata itu tertutup dengan setetes air mata yang turun. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke sebelah kanannya.

"Sehun.." bibir berbentuk hati berucap lirih

Sesosok laki-laki dengan perban di kepala dan tangan kanannya yang di gips masih menutup matanya. Jangan lupakan selang infus yang juga menusuk permukaan kulit tangan kiri laki-laki tampan itu. Kyungsoo mencoba turun dari ranjangnya namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa selemas ini. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Gadis kecil dengan kuncir kuda sedang berlari ke arahnya yang mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia merindukan gadisnya.

"Mommy.." Lovy melompat ke ranjang Kyungsoo kemudian menubruk tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. Di belakang Lovy, Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru sepertinya mengejar Lovy yang berjalan lebih dahulu. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat putrinya tengah di peluk erat oleh Lovy.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab gelengan oleh Kyungsoo. Lovy masih memeluk mommynya bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah sehat kasihan Lovy jika harus tidur disini" Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang kini makin terasa kecil ditangan Baekhyun.

"Appa eodisseo?" Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Appa akan kesini sebentar lagi, kita akan kembali ke Korea setelah kau sembuh" Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengangguk. Tatapannya kembali kosong dengan tangannya yang menepuk punggung Lovy lembut. Baekhyun paham putrinya tidak baik-baik saja tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengajak putrinya mengobrol. Hingga kegiatan ibu dan anak itu harus berhenti ketika salah satu keluarga Wu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan begitu juga dengan Nyonya Wu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan tubuh bersandar di ranjangnya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun dibuat memekik ketika mengetahui bahwa Nyonya Wu adalah sahabatnya ekspresi samapun ditunjukkan oleh Nyonya Wu. Seakan mereka lupa bahwa mereka sedang ada di Rumah Sakit.

"Ya ampun Zizi lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Astaga Baekki-ya aku merindukanmu" Nyonya Wu tak kalah heboh.

Chanyeol masuk belakangan dan sudah disuguhi dengan acara berpelukan istrinya. Oke, mari ku jelaskan. Keluarga Wu yang berada di ruangan itu adalah Nyonya Wu. Acara berpelukan mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang dalam ruangan itu dengan pandangan bingung. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang baru datang.

"Chan, kau masih ingatkan siapa dia?" Baekhyun menghentikan acara berpelukan itu kemudian membawa Zitao yang berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol untuk menghadap suaminya.

"Panda/Tiang" teriak mereka bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Oke entahlah ini mereka yang terlalu tidak perhatian atau bagaimana, bukankah sebelumnya keluarga Wu juga bersebelahan saat acara pemberkatan Luhan dan Minseok tapi kenapa mereka tidak bertemu sebelumnya. Saat pemberkatan Keluarga Wu khususnya Tuan dan Nyonya Wu duduk di ujung (bayangin kursi gerejanya yang memanjang gitu ya guys) yang tertutup dengan Yixing dan Suho. Pada saat acara resepsi mereka juga tidak bertemu apalagi tamu yang datang sangat banyak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak lama di pesta itu karena Lovy yang mengeluh mengantuk.

"Ternyata kalian menikah? Astaga kita benar-benar sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kita bertemu saat sudah tua begini" tanya Zitao masih excited dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka.

"Tentu saja kami menikah walaupun kami sempat putus saat masuk kuliah. Dan kau Zi margamu Wu jangan bilang kau menikah dengan Wu Yifan si naga galak itu?"

"Siapa naga galak?" sebuah suara membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh.

"Wu Yifan" seru Baekhyun kemudian tertawa begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Yaa aku istri Si naga galak tapi tampan ini" Zitao mengandeng suaminya mesra yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Astaga kalian berdua kenapa bisa berada disini?" Yifan terkejut tentu saja.

Oh okay mereka melupakan tujuan mereka berada di ruangan itu. Dan si tampan Wu Sehun rupanya juga enggan membuka matanya meskipun ruangan rawat inap sempat menjadi ramai dan berisik lantaran reuni dadakan keluarga Wu dan keluarga Park.

"Putriku sedang di rawat disana" tunjuk Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan Lovy yang sudah terlelap.

"Apalagi ini jadi Kyungsoo itu putri kalian? Dunia sempit sekali" Zitao mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberi salam pada Zitao yang memang sudah mengenalnya "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau putri Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sayang?" mendengar ucapan Zitao, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah Sehun putra kalian?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya dan mendapat anggukan kompak dari Yifan dan Zitao. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam begitu mengetahui bahwa Sehun putra dari sahabat kedua orang tuanya. Rasa bersalah semakin dirasakan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun semua ini salahnya jika Sehun tidak menyelamatkannya pasti tidak seperti ini jadinya.

"Maafkan aku, jika Sehun tidak menolongku hiks ini semua hiks tidak akan terjadi" Baekhyun segera menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya.

"Ya aku juga minta maaf atas kejadian ini dan tentu saja terimakasih Sehun sudah menolong putriku tapi.." "Kami memang selalu mengajari Sehun untuk menolong seseorang terutama wanita. Itu tidak masalah Park, dia hanya sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat bius sebentar lagi dia akan bangun" Yifan memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan ucapan barusan mampu membuat semua orang disana lega.

"Sebenarnya putraku bukan orang yang gampang peduli meskipun kami sudah mengajarinya aku rasa putri kalian memiliki arti khusus untuk Sehun" Zitao mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, Appa bolehkah kita kembali ke Korea setelah Sehun sadar?" Pinta Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja sayang kau kan juga harus sehat dulu" Chanyeol ikut mendekati putrinya dan mencium keningnya sayang. Zitao dan Yifan hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendampingi Sehun yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Selanjutnya dua keluarga itu saling mengobrol sambil mengenang persahabatan mereka dulu saat masih di sekolah menengah. Menghiraukan Sehun yang belum sadar dan Kyungsoo yang kembali terlelap bersama putrinya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari istirahatnya dan kembali menemukan ruangannya dalam keadaan sepi. Putrinya yang tadi di pelukannya kini tidak ada begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah ranjang sebelahnya dan dibuat terkejut ketika seseorang sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun noona?" Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis begitu sosok itu berbicara.

"Sehun kau sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu" Kyungsoo memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersiap menuruni ranjang.

"Tidak perlu noona aku sudah sadar satu jam yang lalu. Orang tua kita sedang makan siang jika kau mencarinya"

"Sehunna Mianhae" lirih Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Noona gwenchana? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Sehun malah bertanya yang membuat Kyungsoo kini meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki di depannya ini mengkhawatirkannya padahal dirinya sendiri tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Heum aku baik-baik saja tidak terluka" Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum. "Terimakasih Wu Sehun" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menangis jika baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah sepertinya produksi air mataku terlalu berlebih. Tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja dan kurasa aku bisa segera kembali ke Korea" jelas Kyungsoo

"Kau mau meninggalkanku? Setelah aku menolongmu kenapa kau meninggalkanku disini sendirian noona~~" drama Sehun berlebihan

"Bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Kita kembali ke Korea bersama-sama dan kau juga harus bertanggung jawab kau lihat tanganku harus di gips seperti ini" Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh di Korea nanti" dalam hati Sehun berseru heboh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dasar Serigala tampan -..-

"Kau janji?" Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin yang membuat senyum Sehun kini terlihat.

Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo harus bertanggung jawab bagaimanapun Kyungsoo turut andil dalam kecelakaan Sehun seandainya ia tidak melamun Sehun pasti tidak kecelakaan. Sehun masih tersenyum memandang wanita di samping ranjangnya yang kini tengah menunduk dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Matanya menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang memang sudah kurus nampak semakin kurus. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi yang jauh makin kuat dirasakan Sehun.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Hari ini keluarga Park akan kembali ke Korea dengan Sehun. Keluarga Wu masih ada urusan di China sementara Sehun harus segera kembali mengingat jadwal pameran yang tidak lama lagi. Orang tuanya sedang menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk keberangkatan mereka ke bandara sebentar lagi. Lovy ikut dengan appanya tentu saja gadis itu kan menempel sekali pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menoleh ketika seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan setelah tahu siapa orang itu.

Hanya helaan nafas teratur dari kedua orang yang sama-sama diam. Berperang dengan isi kepala masing-masing. Hingga seseorang salah satu dari mereka membuka suaranya.

"Noona" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun tapi dia hanya menoleh. "Noona tau kan musim hujan tidak akan datang sampai setahun penuh? Noona tau kan bahwa masih ada musim panas, musim gugur dan musim semi?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Noona juga tahu kan jika sehabis hujan bisa saja muncul pelangi?" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku tau maksudmu Sehunna, terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya seutas senyum pun ikut muncul. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak nampak. Sehun menghangat melihat senyum itu.

"Siap untuk kembali ke Korea? Kita akan sibuk setelah ini" Sehun berdiri kemudian menyodorkan satu tangannya yang tidak di gips, Kyungsoo terkekeh kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mengubah telapak tangan Sehun yang tadinya terbuka menjadi berdiri dan Kyungsoo menepukkan tangannya disana. High Five.

"Aku siap Mr. Wu ayo kita buat pameran yang luar biasa" kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memandang tangannya yang baru saja di sentuh Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menyeret kopernya keluar. Orang tua Kyungsoo sudah menunggu dan Sehun tadi berniat mengajak wanita itu untuk segera berangkat ke bandara namun malah berakhir dengan saling diam.

Di Loby mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke Bandara sudah siap, seorang supir memasukkan koper Kyungsoo sebagai barang terakhir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di depan belakang supir bersama dengan Lovy. Lovy sedikit menjauh dengan Sehun karena tangan Sehun yang terluka. Lovy tidak mau dan takut menyenggol luka unclenya. Lovy kan hiperaktif jika sudah dengan orang yang dikenal. Kyungsoo duduk di dekat jendela di kursi paling belakang. Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Sehun Unclee~" panggil Lovy yang melonggokan kepalanya ke jok belakang tempat Sehun duduk.

"Ya sayang kenapa?" Sehun yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kapan uncle sembuh?" tanya Lovy dengan wajah sendunya.

"Why? You miss me?" Sehun berniat menggoda Lovy yang kini mengangguk yakin "Kemarilah" Sehun merentangkan tangannya meminta Lovy untuk berpindah ke belakang.

"No, nanti tangan uncle sakit" ucap Lovy ragu, gadis itu melihat ke arah mommynya yang memejamkan mata, kepada grandpanya yang tersenyum dan grandmanya yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lovy kan anak baik, doakan saja uncle Sehun cepat sembuh doa anak baik akan di dengar Tuhan" kata Baekhyun menenangkan gadis itu. Lovy mengangguk kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Baekhyun.

"Lovy kenapa sayang heum?" giliran Chanyeol yang bertindak ketika isakan Lovy terdengar. Oh ayolah akhir-akhir ini Lovy memang sering murung. Lovy mengeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menangis dengan tertahan. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Lovy bukan, dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti kenapa mommynya sering diam sekarang, kenapa unclenya terluka sehingga ia tidak bisa bermain dengan unclenya bahkan tidak bisa dekat-dekat. Grandpa dan Grandmanya yang meskipun sedang sehat tapi tidak bisa selalu menemaninya bermain berlama-lama.

Tidak ada yang tahu detail kejadian hari itu. Kyungsoo maupun Sehun belum menceritakannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun tidak pernah memaksa, yang mereka tau bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa mengerti tapi bagaimana dengan Lovy? Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa tapi kena dampaknya.

Selanjutnya suasana di mobil kembali tenang, Lovy tertidur dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Hingga mobil sampai dibandara. Para orang dewasa sibuk mempersiapkan barang dan segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Lovy sudah bangun ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu mengenggam tangan Sehun yang satunya erat. Karena Chanyeol harus membawakan barang Sehun. Kyungsoo? Jangan tanyakan tentang wanita itu, Kyungsoo berjalan paling depan bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melupakan Lovy? Tidak gadis itu yang memilih ingin bersama Sehun Uncle.

 **~AfterRain~**

"Mom.. Mommy" Lovy mengoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut selimut. Kyungsoo melenguh dan membuka matanya.

"Mom dimana kaos kaki Lovy yang gambar jerapah?" tanya Lovy sambil memaksa Mommynya untuk bangun.

"Lovy mau kemana?" Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya memandang gadis yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan semua kaos kaki dari dalam lemari khusus kaos kaki.

"Mom cepat carikan kaos kaki Lovy" gadis itu tetap bersikeras yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Jawab mom dulu sayang kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" sesekali Kyungsoo menguap.

"Sehun Uncle" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Hmm, Sehun Uncle?" mendengar Kyungsoo kembali bertanya Lovy membalikkan tubuhnya kesal.

"Iya Sehun Uncle, Sehun Uncle kan sakit jadi Lovy mau membawakan sarapan untuk Sehun Uncle" Kyungsoo tertawa "Why you are laughting Mom?"

"Lovy akan ke tempat Sehun Uncle dengan siapa heum? Memangnya Lovy mau membawakan makanan apa?" Kyungsoo masih saja tertawa setelah bertanya pada putrinya.

"Dengan paman Lee, Lovy akan membawa roti dan susu saja" teguh gadis itu masih mencoba mencari kaos kakinya.

"Eeeii mana bisa begitu, kita pergi sama-sama Mom akan bersiap dan kaos kaki Lovy masih di ruang Laundry" Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia lupa sebenarnya jika mulai sekarang harus mengurus Sehun selama namja itu sakit. Sesuai perjanjian. Lovy yang mendengar kata mommynya akhirnya keluar kamar dan menuju ruangan laundry.

Kyungsoo sudah siap 20 menit kemudian, buru-buru tentu saja princessnya sudah cemberut dari tadi. Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo menggunakan mobil saja daripada vespanya. Baekhyun juga sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan Sehun. Lovy sudah masuk liburan musim panasnya sehingga dia tidak pergi ke sekolah. Sebelum berangkat, Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun agar mengiriminya alamat apartemen Sehun.

Butuh waktu 45 menit untuk sampai di apartemen Sehun. Lovy turun terlebih dahulu dengan membawa tas beruangnya dan boneka rilakuma yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia bawa. Hadiah dari sepupu Luhan di China waktu itu. Kyungsoo turun dengan membawa paperbag berisi makanan dan tasnya sendiri. Lovy menanti Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar gadis itu terus saja berteriak meminta Kyungsoo untuk cepat-cepat. Mereka menaiki lift yang akan membawa menuju lantai 3.

"Kenapa Lovy senang sekali sih?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tentu saja Lovy akan bertemu dengan handsome uncle" ucap Lovy polos membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya kaget.

"Oh my God, Lovy siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?"

"Yeri eonni" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya pelan dia lupa jika Lovy ikut ke butik pasti Lovy akan bersama Yeri.

'Ting'

Pintu Lift terbuka, Lovy berlari lebih dulu padahal gadis itu tidak tahu nomor apartemen Sehun. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 106 sementara Lovy yang berjalan mendahului mommynya tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah berhenti. Lovy menengok ke belakang dan kembali menuju Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal namun hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Kyungsoo memencet bel dan menunggu pintu itu terbuka, tidak lama pintu itu terbuka. Kyungsoo mengernyit begitu penampilan acak-acakan Sehun yang ia temukan. Lovy menubruk tubuh unclenya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mengamati penampilan Sehun.

Kyungsoo masuk setelah menganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Lovy? Dia masuk dengan kaos kaki jerapahnya dan tidak memakai sandal. Kyungsoo menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Sehun dan Lovy menyusulnya di dapur.

"Belum, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku mandi ini kan tidak boleh terkena air" keluh Sehun sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang digips. Oh iya tulang tangan Sehun mengalami patah tulang ringan di pergelangan tangan kanannya sehingga tangannya harus di gips. Tangan kanan pula yang terluka.

"Astaga, siapa yang memakaikan kaos itu padamu kemarin?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kaos yang dipakai Sehun.

"Aku sendiri, baju bersihku hanya tinggal kaos. Kemarin rasanya sakit sekali jadi aku takut untuk melepasnya sendiri sekarang"

"Kau ini kan aku sudah bilang bahkan dokterpun juga bilang pakailah pakaian yang menggunakan kancing agar mudah melepasnya, ck merepotkan kalau sudah begini bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengomel sekarang melihat Sehun yang seperti anak kecil merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Apakah Kyungsoo manangani 2 bayi sekarang?

"Mom, jangan marahi uncle" teriak Lovy yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. Ck gadis itu.

"Noona bantu aku melepaskan ini" rengek Sehun sambil menunjuk kaosnya.

'Haruskah?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, Sehun kan bukan anak kecil dia pria meskipun lebih muda darinya. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya sebal.

"Hah, baiklah duduklah" Sehun bingung saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya duduk "Ya, kau ini sadarlah diri sedikit tubuhmu tinggi bagaimana bisa aku membantumu" Sehun menurut setelah sebelumnya menampilkan senyum bodohnya. Hilang sudah image dinginnya selama ini.

"Bisa kau angkat tanganmu yang kirimu?" perintah Kyungsoo yang langsung dituruti Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangkat kaos Sehun dengan hati-hati. Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memerah saat kulit perut Sehun terbuka, hell itu kenapa otot perut Sehun seperti mengoda Kyungsoo. Dengan menetralkan degup jantung dan menguasai ekspresinya akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa membuat kaos itu melewati satu tangan dan kepala Sehun. Sangat cepat bukan? Tentu saja meskipun hati-hati Kyungsoo harus cepat. Kesehatan jantungnya dan sangat pelan Kyungsoo melepaskan kaos itu melewati tangan Sehun yang cedera. Kaos sialan batin Kyungsoo begitu kaos itu sudah terlepas dengan sempurna. Pipinya makin merona ketika melihat Sehun yang toples dan dengan santainya pria itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Noona bagaimana aku mandinya?" teriak Sehun begitu masuk kamar mandi.

'Sial, sial, siaal' kenapa juga Sehun harus bertanya lagi, apa Kyungsoo harus membantunya mandi. Hello, Sehun pria 23 tahun.

"Kau jauhkan tanganmu dari air, jangan sampai gipsmu terkena air"

"Bagaimana aku menyabuni tubuhku noona?" Oke Sehun masih di dalam kamar mandi tanpa melakukan apapun, celananya bahkan belum ia lepas. Sungguh Sehun tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya jadi ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak bermaksud merepotkan Kyungsoo tapi bagaimana selama di rumah sakit Sehun tidak mandi, tubuhnya hanya di lap dengan air. Kemarin setibanya dari China ia juga belum mandi.

"Gunakan tangan kirimu bodoh" balas Kyungsoo sebal.

"Tidak bisa noona, nanti tubuhku tidak bersih. Noona bantu aku, bantu menyabuni punggungku tubuh kotor aku belum mandi sama sekali" kali ini Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Letak kamar mandi berdekatan dengan dapur dimana tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Lovy-ya kau mau membantu Sehun uncle mandi sayang? Kau bisa membantu menyabuni tubuh uncle" teriak Kyungsoo meminta bantuan putrinya.

"Tidak mau mom, aku sedang menonton robbocar polly" oke jawaban Lovy membuat harapan Kyungsoo pupus.

"Baiklah, Tuan Wu aku akan membantumu mandi tapi jangan lepaskan celanamu itu" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum ia mengucapkan terimakasih yang dijawaban dengusan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sangat awkward, Kyungsoo terakhir kali melihat tubuh laki-laki adalah tubuh mantan suami. Yang berarti sudah hampir 5 tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum menuangkan sabun ditangannya. Melihat tubuh topless Sehun saja rasanya jantungnya ingin lepas apalagi menyentuh kulit telanjang Sehun? Menyentuh otot perut itu? Kyaaa, Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya saja. Kyungsoo menghidupkan shower dan membasahi tubuh Sehun. Tentunya dengan Sehun yang menjauhkan tangan kanannya agar tidak basah.

"Noona bisakah kau membantuku mencuci rambut sekalian?" pinta Sehun yang sedang duduk di dalam bathup. Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya begitulah posisinya.

"Baiklah" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengatur airnya menjadi sedikit hangat karena akan membasahi rambut Sehun pasti akan sangat dingin jika menyentuh kulit kepala sekalipun saat ini musim panas. Kyungsoo melepas cardigan yang tadi digunakan menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan yang menutup hingga lehernya. Sehun melirik lengan Kyungsoo yang masih menyisakan warna ungu disana. Aroma mint menguar saat Kyungsoo mulai mencuci rambut hitam Sehun.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm sudah lebih baik walaupun masih kadang sakit jika terlalu banyak digerakkan" Sehun masih menikmati tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit memijat kepalanya.

"Kau yakin masih bisa bekerja? Minggu depan kita akan pameran bukan?" Kyungsoo membilas rambut Sehun perlahan dengan Sehun yang memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, persiapannya sudah 90 persen noona tidak banyak yang tersisa. Bagaimana dengan bajunya? Apakah sudah jadi semua?" Kyungsoo mengumankan iya. Wanita itu sekarang sedang menyabunyi tubuh bagian atas Sehun. Sedikit lega ketika Kyungsoo menemukan puff yang membuat tangannya tidak akan bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sehun.

"Aku akan ke butik setelah kau makan, nanti aku akan kembali saat makan siang" kata Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangguk. Tangan Sehun terulur ke hidung mungil milik Kyungsoo saat ada busa yang menempel disana. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ada busa dihidungmu noona" jelas Sehun, Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sudah, aku akan keluar kau lanjutkan mandinya. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu" Sehun mengangguk. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah membilas bagian atasnya dan mengisi bathup dengan air bersih.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mematung disana. Ia memegang dadanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Astaga Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya tadi, ia begitu gugup. Sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan lawan jenis memang berpengaruh ternyata. Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan sarapan Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah ia hangatkan di microwave.

Sehun keluar kamar mandi sudah dengan berpakaian lengkap. Sehun harus rela memakai kemeja saat di rumah agar memudahkannya untuk melepas. Handuk kecil tersampir dipundaknya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Lovy duduk di meja makan dengan es krim yang berada di mulutnya. Kyungsoo sedang menemani Lovy tapi sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Oo uncle sudah selesai mandi?" Lovy bertanya dengan mulutnya penuh es krim membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Makanlah" perintah Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Lovy. Kyungsoo membantu Sehun untuk mengambil nasi beserta lauknya. "Kau bisa makan kan?" Kyungsoo sedikit was-was, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo juga harus membantu Sehun makan? Oh God..

"Bisa, aku akan gunakan sendok" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat Sehun mengatakannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Sehun bukan tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo gugup sejak tadi. Tapi Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu bagaimanapun keadaannya mendesak. "Noona tidak makan?" Kyungsoo mengeleng.

"Sudah aku sudah makan tadi di .." "Liar" Lovy memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo melihat Lovy tajam. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Lovy bergantian dengan senyum yang muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Noona mau terkena anorexia? Tubuh noona itu kurusnya menakutkan" komentar Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi noona harus makan, noona bisa sakit apa noona mau memakai infus saja?" Kyungsoo mengeleng keras. Saat Kyungsoo dirawat Kyungsoo sempat menangis karena infus yang masih terpasang ditubuhnya. Ingat Kyungsoo itu tidak bisa menahan sakit.

"Tidak itu mengerikan"

"Maka dari itu makanlah, lagipula tidak enak makan sendirian. Apa noona mau aku suapi?" goda Sehun yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi tirus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti Sehun untuk mengisi perutnya.

Sehun tahu dan paham bahwa Kyungsoo sesungguhnya belum kembali normal. Wanita cantik di depannya itu masih menyimpan luka hatinya dan memendamnya. Mencoba bersikap normal yang sayangnya Sehun tidak akan terbohongi. Sejak mengenal Kyungsoo meskipun belum lama Sehun sudah sedikit tahu tentang mommy Lovy ini.

"Noona bisakah setelah ini kau membantuku bercukur?, rasanya sudah tidak nyaman" Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar permintaan Sehun. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka lantaran kaget.

 **TBC**

 **Ingin menangos rasanya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini walaupun belum keseluruhan. Kalian menantikanku? Aku rasa tidaak.. heum**

 **Aku akan membagi chap ini menjadi 2 bagian biar puas sama moment Hunsoonya. Karena inti chap ini belom tersampaikan. Astaga aku tidak tahu menulis apa.. #sembunyi dibelakangSehun #DitimpukKyung**

 **Maafkan keterlambatanku, mungkin setelah ini aku akan update lebih lama lagi. Actually, aku sedang berjuang menyelesaikan skripsi yang sempat tak tersentuh banyak bulan. T_T**

 **Aku harap ini bisa membuat penasaran kalian sedikit berkurang. Aku sedang bosan dengan keseriusan ini jadi aku sempatkan menulis ini meskipun deadline udah kek hantu.**

 **Di tunggu reviewnya, kalian tahu kan 1 review itu 1 semangat.**

 **Semua author ffn pasti menginginkan review biar ngerasa dihargai, karena gimana ya? Para author memberi kalian sebuah hiburan meskipun aku sendiri tidak pantas disebut author dengan tulisanku yang masih abal, tapi menurutku review itu kayak feedback gitu dari reader. Tenang aja sebelum post aku mesti kenyang dulu biar siap di baperin sama reader. Hahaha #kidding**

 **After Rain tinggal dikit lagi tamat, aku sedang ragu untuk melanjutkan disini. Terlepas dari masalah review aku memang cukup senang menulis setidaknya aku bisa punya teman baru. #kebanyakan omong deh**

 **Okey, see you in the next chapter. Aku menunggu komentar, keluh kesah, kritik kalian semua reader. Aku tanpa kalian hanyalah remukan mie indomie.. :***kecup satu-satu..**

 **Spesial Thanks buat Nadia_choi yang membantuku menyelesaikan draft After Rain dan Love Then. Sofia Magdalena yang menyemangatiku :** Dan tentu saja kalian yang masih menunggu dan mau membaca ceritaku, yang tidak bisa kusebut satu-satu :****

 **Surakarta, 07 Agustus 2016**

 **:****


	9. Chapter 8B

**WARNING : CHAPTER INI SANGAT PANJANG, TYPO IS ALWAYS~~**

 **Akan sedikit membosankan, maaf jika mengecewakan..**

 **Chap 8B**

BGM : Let's Not Fall In Love – Bigbang

Saranghae – Jin BTS

" _ **Milk is good, Cola? Is not bad" – Kim Lovely**_

 _ **Happy reading guys~~ :***_

"Noona bisakah setelah ini kau membantuku bercukur? ,rasanya sudah tidak nyaman" Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar permintaan Sehun. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka lantaran kaget.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna, aku harus pergi setelah ini. Bagaimana dengan nanti atau besok? Hari ini aku ada janji tepatnya 30 menit lagi" keluh Kyungsoo. Makanan di depannya tidak lagi menarik sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa mungkin aku bisa minta bantuin Yixing noona atau Suho Hyung saja. Sebaiknya noona segera pergi jika tidak ingin terlambat" Kyungsoo mengerti Sehun kecewa tapi ia sudah berjanji.

"Lovy-ya, kau ikut bersama mom atau tinggal disini bersama uncle?" Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada Lovy yang masih asik dengan es krimnya.

"Bersama uncle" jawab Lovy mantap.

"Are you sure dear? Mommy gone be late today" tanya Kyungsoo membawa piring kotornya ke bak cuci piring.

"Yeap, I'm here with uncle Sehun" sekali lagi Lovy menjawab tanpa ragu

"Biarkan disini noona, setidaknya aku jadi tidak sendirian" bela Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ya, tentu saja Kyungsoo khawatir jika putrinya akan merepotkan Sehun. Tapi Sehun mengerti pemikiran Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Okay, Mom gonna pick you up at dinner. Be a good girl. Give me kiss please" Lovy mengangguk dan segera menghampiri mommynya. Banyak kecupan ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis ini senang sekali mengoda ibunya.

"Sehunna, aku akan datang makan malam nanti, taruh saja piring kotornya nanti aku yang akan mencucinya. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Aku pergi sekarang" mendengar hal itu Sehun mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat.

"Bye, mom.. i love you" teriak Lovy begitu Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sehun melirik gadis kecil yang sedang menghabiskan sisa es creamnya. Entah kenapa Sehun tidak pernah risih jika Lovy ada disekililingnya. Sehun bukan pria yang menyukai anak kecil ngomong-ngomong.

"Hey, Lovy-ya setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sehun, Lovy menatapnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Menonton televisi?" sahut Lovy kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalo kita bermain game? Lovy boleh memilih mau main apa" Sehun berdiri terlebih dahulu menuju ruang tengah. Lovy membuntuti dari belakang dan melihat Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan stick PS-nya.

"Uncle, what is this?" tanya Lovy sambil menunjuk stick PS yang sedang Sehun pegang.

"Kita akan bermain game, kemarilah biar uncle ajarkan" perintah Sehun dituruti oleh Lovy yang sekarang duduk di antara kaki Sehun. Game balapan menjadi pilihan Sehun sebagai game pertama untuk Lovy. Lovy yang mendapatkan hal baru tidak banyak bersuara tapi sebenarnya Lovy sangat antusias.

 _Baiklah kita tinggalkan Sehun dan Lovy, semoga Lovy baik-baik saja.. :v_

 **~AfterRain~**

Sementara itu Kyungsoo bukannya pergi ke butik melainkan menghentikan mobilnya di salah satu salon langanannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu melihat beberapa pegawai salon menyapanya ramah. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah memesan sebelumnya disambut hangat oleh Song Eunji. Gadis yang selalu memberikan pelayan kepada Kyungsoo sejak Kyungsoo menjadi member di salon tersebut.

"Hay, eonni lama sekali kau tidak kemari?" sapa Eunji ramah dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kaca besar di depannya.

"Aku sangat sibuk Eunji-ya. Kau terlihat bahagia apakah banyak yang ku lewatkan?" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat.

"Tidak juga hanya saja aku akan segera menikah eonni~~" pekik Eunji yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya beberapa detik dan berlanjut dengan ucapan selamat dari Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih eonni, apa eonni akan menganti warna rambut eonni?" Eunji menanyakan tujuan Kyungsoo datang.

"Aa aku ingin kau memotong rambutku dan menganti warnanya tentu saja" Kyungsoo menyentuh pundaknya untuk memberi tahu Eunji panjang rambut yang Kyungsoo kehendaki.

"Serahkan padaku eonni, aku akan membuat eonni lebih cantik" Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi Eunji yang sekarang sudah menyiapkan peralatannya.

Selanjutnya Eunji lebih banyak bercerita dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengar. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan bercerita namun Kyungsoo lebih fokus melihat rambut ungunya yang perlahan jatuh. Meskipun hanya potong rambut namun bagi Kyungsoo helai rambut yang jatuh itu seperti membuang kenangan buruknya. Terutama hari itu, hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo memang selalu melampiaskan semuanya pada rambutnya, entah dipotong atau di warna.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hasil kerja Eunji yang memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Kyungsoo yakin Sehun akan suka dengan rambut barunya. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo sadar kenapa dia membayangkan Sehun akan menyukainya. Kenapa harus Sehun, pipi Kyungsoo menjadi merona mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia membantu Sehun mandi.

"Eonni kau ingin menganti dengan warna apa?" Eunji menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang masih tersipu.

"Emm bagaimana dengan dark brown? Aku akan segera melangsungkan pameran aku rasa warna mencolok tidak terlalu bagus"

"Waah pameran? Eonni akan pameran? Yaa kurasa dark brown sangat cocok untuk eonni sudah lama eonni meninggalkan warna itu" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang lebih muda terlihat antusias.

"Iya, weekend nanti datanglah jika kau sempat Eunji-ya itu akan memberikan insprasi untuk gaun pengantinmu nanti" saran Kyungsoo yang disetujui Eunji.

Hari ini Kyungsoo menghabiskan banyak waktu di salon. Kyungsoo melakukan beberapa perawatan rambut hingga tubuhnya. Sudah lama dari terakhir dirinya bisa memanjakan dirinya. Kesibukannya yang luar biasa kadang memang membuatnya lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo segera menuju butiknya begitu ia selesai, ada banyak hal yang harus disiapkan sebelum acara pameran. Kyungsoo berniat menyelesaikannya hari ini.

"Eoniii~~ akhirnya kau datang. Wah rambut eonni baru, eonni semakin cantik" Yeri berteriak riang begitu Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam butiknya.

"Aigoo Yeri-ya kau mengagetkanku. Apa terjadi masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point, sudah lama juga Kyungsoo meninggalkan butiknya jelas saja ia sedikit khawatir.

"Hehehe, sedikit" seru Yeri yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya di ikuti Yeri yang melaporkan semua keadaan butik selama Kyungsoo di China. Setelah itu Kyungsoo membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi saat dirinya di China. Hingga tanpa sadar sudah waktunya makan malam. Kyungsoo lupa dan baru ingat ketika Yeri masuk ruangannya dan mengatakan bahwa pesanan makanan Kyungsoo sudah datang. Kyungsoo buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia harus segera tiba di tempat Sehun jika tidak ingin melihat putrinya marah karena lapar.

"Yeri-ya, hari tutuplah butik lebih awal sampaikan pada semua untuk segera istirahat aku butuh kalian nanti saat pameran" pesan Kyungsoo pada Yeri yang membantu Kyungsoo membawa barang ke mobil.

Jalanan yang macet membuat Kyungsoo harus lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu di jalan. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat 10 menit yang lalu. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa waktu jika sudah bekerja. Begitu tiba di apartemen Sehun, Kyungsoo buru-buru menaiki lift. Langkah kaki mungil Kyungsoo dipercepat begitu sampai lantai apartemen Sehun. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu bertuliskan angka 106. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus menemukan Sehun dalam keadaan yang bisa Kyungsoo tebak belum mandi. Tanpa berbasa-basi Kyungsoo langsung memasuki apartemen Sehun.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun yang mengikuti di belakang Kyungsoo mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, firasatnya buruk. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak kaget, Lovy sedang tertidur dengan tangan kanan memeluk kaleng _pringles._ Stick PS di atas perut Lovy. Jangan lupakan bungkus snack dimana-mana, botol _cola_ ukuran 1,5 liter yang sudah kosong. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sehun tajam.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh makanan yang sudah di belinya.

"Jelaskan padaku tuan Wu Sehun apa yang kau ajarkan pada putriku? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mengenalkannya makanan dengan kandungan MSG tinggi dan apa itu tadi _cola_?" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Oh ayolah Kyungsoo sangat menjaga putrinya dalam hal asupan gizi terutama. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo bahkanBaekhyun dan Chanyeol juga ikut menjaganya.

"Mian noona, Lovy mengambilnya dari lemari snack tanpa aku tahu. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya asalkan jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak tahu jika Lovy tidak memakan snack seperti itu. Soal cola itu salahku" Sehun menunduk bersalah ketika wanita di depannya itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ck, ku harap Lovy tidak akan ketagihan dengan makanan-makanan sampah itu" Kyungsoo sekarang beralih menata makan malam yang menjadi sangat terlambat sekarang.

"Noona maafkan aku, aku akan menyimpan makananku di tempat yang Lovy tidak bisa menjangkaunya" Sehun mengoyangkan lengan Kyungsoo persis seperti Lovy yang sedang merengek.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Lovy sakit dengan kandungan _snack_ itu Sehunna. Sudahlah lebih baik kau mandi. Kau terlihat berantakan aku akan membangunkan Lovy" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

 **~AfterRain~**

Hari ini pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Kyungsoo memiliki proyek lain selain pameran dengan Sehun yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa hari lagi. Kyungsoo melirik putrinya yang bergerak di tempat tidurnya bisa dipastikan gadis hiperaktif itu akan segera membuka matanya.

"Mommyy" suara serak Lovy membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lovy yang sudah duduk dan mengusap matanya.

"Selamat pagi gadis nakal, kenapa bangun? Mommy membangunkanmu?"

"Kenapa gadis nakal? Lovy kan tidak nakal" Lovy turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dengan berkacak pinggang tidak terima.

"Well, tidak nakal ya? Memakan snack, meminum cola itu tidak nakal? Mommy kan sudah bilang Lovy tidak boleh memakannya" Kyungsoo melanjutkan kembali acara beriasnya.

"Mommy it's just pringles, potato chips kenapa tidak boleh?" protes Lovy

"Karena mommy tidak mau Lovy sakit, sebagai hukuman hari ini Lovy tidak akan bertemu dengan uncle Sehun. Lovy di rumah bersama dengan Grandma" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada tegas yang membuat Lovy berkaca-kaca. Tidak begitu mempedulikan putrinya Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Huwaaaa mommy jahat. Hiks hiks" Lovy sudah menangis dan berteriak teriak. Langkah kecilnya kini berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah menuruni tangga.

Kyungsoo berpamitan kepada appa dan eommanya kemudian segera berangkat. Membiarkan Lovy menangis agar Lovy tidak mengulanginya lagi. Sepele memang tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin anaknya sakit, kekhawatirannya pada gadisnya itu lebih besar dari apapaun. Jika sudah begini orang tua Kyungsoopun tidak bisa apa-apa putri mereka memang sangat tegas jika itu menyangkut Lovy. Gadis kecil itu tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun, gadis itu harus mendapatkan yang terbaik dan Kyungsoo sudah berjuang bertahun-tahun akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo tak lagi diijinkan untuk mengendarai Vespanya ketika pergi, bahkan kedua orang tuanya memintanya untuk di antar sopir saja. Kyungsoo memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, setiap pagi Kyungsoo harus pergi ke apartemen Sehun.

Sementara Kyungsoo sedang diperjalanan, Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Hari ini ia bangun lebih pagi dan merasa lebih baik. Sehun masi membungkus tubuhnya dengan bathrobe warna putih ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya Sehun membuka pintu. Senyumnya merekah begitu melihat Kyungsoo di depan pintu. Jangan lupakan makanan ditangan wanita cantik itu. Kyungsoo masuk namun Sehun tidak langsung menutup pintu. Kepalanya ia longgokkan ke luar pintu mencari sesuatu.

"Noonaa~~, Lovy tidak ikut?" tanya Sehun menyusul Kyungsoo di dapur. Wanita itu sudah hafal sekali dengan apartemen Sehun.

"Tidak, aku sedang menghukumnya untuk tidak bertemu denganmu Tuan Wu" jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil menyusun makanan di meja. Tidak lupa Kyungsoo juga menyiapkan segelas jus yang ia ambil di lemari es Sehun.

"Karena kejadian kemarin? Astagaa noona padahal aku merindukannya" keluh Sehun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hmm karena kemarin, oh ya Sehun aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan aku ada janji hari ini. Dan lagi aku sudah menyiapkan makanan hingga nanti malam kau tinggal menghangatkan saja. Aku pergi" jelas Kyungsoo kemudian keluar dari apartemen perasaan Sehun atau memang Kyungsoo sengaja menghindarinya?. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih marah padanya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya singkat kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya.

Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah rumah makan dengan gaya Eropa. Kaki mungilnya yang berbalut high heels sedikit ia percepat mengingat seseorang sedang menunggunya. Seorang perempuan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo yang membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah.

"Hy, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kyungsoo, perempuan di depannya berdiri dan mereka berpelukan.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai Kyungie-ya" perempuan itu ikut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di depannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Ros, kenapa kau pulang ke Korea tidak bilang padaku?" keluh Kyungsoo pada sosok yang di panggil Ros itu.

"Kau masih saja suka merajuk, aku sudah hampir 1 bulan sebenarnya. Well, Kyung aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Kau mencariku hanya untuk meminta bantuan, Rosie Kim memang tidak berubah!" Cibiran Kyungsoo justru di balas dengan tawa renyah Rosie. Rosie Kim teman Kyungsoo saat di Paris dulu. Kyungsoo tahu temannya yang satu itu akan selalu datang dengan kabar yang mengejutkan. Sebuah proyek besar yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus bahagia. Pesanan gaun sebanyak 100 buah dimana Kyungsoo akan mengerjakan separonya. Gila! Konsumen Eropa memang selalu gila soal pesanan. Rosie Kim juga mengeluti bidang yang sama hanya saja butik Rosie sudah bertaraf internasional.

Pertemuan hampir 2 jam itu berlangsung dengan obrolan seputar bisnis dan kehidupan mereka saat ini, cerita nostalgia juga tidak luput dari kedua wanita cantik yang sama-sama single. Rosie Kim dengan segala teori anti komitmennya dan Kyungsoo yang gagal dengan komitmen. Pertemanan yang pas.

"Kyung, proyek ini dalam jangka waktu panjang. Jadi jangan paksa dirimu dan aku sungguh jijik melihat tubuhmu yang seperti tulang berjalan" pesan Rosie sebelum mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan mengiyakan peringatan Rosie. Sebegitu kuruskah dirinya? Ah, Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar diri.

Kyungsoo kembali ke butik dan di sambut dengan tawa yang memenuhi butiknya. Tidak ada pelanggan yang datang membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menaiki lantai 2. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Lovy dan Sehun sedang asik meniup permen karet yang menimbulkan suara "Ctak" cukup keras ketika balon permen karet itu dimainkan. Apalagi ini, kenapa putrinya ada disini? Dan permen karet? Wu Sehun sungguh luar biasa dan Kim Lovely adalah 'parthner in crime' sempurna untuk kedua makhluk itu.

"Oh Noona kau sudah datang?" sapa Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo saat melihat wanita yang selalu cantik itu hanya diam.

"Permen karet? Woaah Wu Sehun kau benar-benar" geram Kyungsoo. Lovy berlari ke arah Mommynya dan memeluknya.

"Mom, try it. Ini menyenangkan" seru Lovy antusias sambil menyodorkan satu buah permen karet yang sudah siap makan. Kyungsoo mengeleng dan Lovy terus memaksa. Kyungsoo terpaksa menerimanya saat para pegawainya melihat adegan itu.

"Ayo ayoo mommy coba seperti ini" Lovy memberi contoh dan Kyungsoo mencobanya. Balon permen karet Kyungsoo pecah saat ia meniupnya terlalu besar yang membuat Sehun dan Lovy kompak tertawa. Bagaimana tidak permen karet itu sekarang menghiasi pinggiran bibir dan ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Yeap, Kyungsoo gagal. Kyungsoo mematung dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip imut. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membersihkan permen karet itu di wajah Kyungsoo dan memasukkan kembali ke mulut Kyungsoo yang masih terbuka. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah yang membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangannya meninggalkan Lovy yang tertawa. Jangan lupakan para pegawainya yang menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lovy dan gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Lovy mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Lovy segera menghampiri mommynya yang duduk di kursinya dan menyembunyikan mukanya di lipatan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Lovy berlari dan memeluk mommy.

"Mommy, Iam sorry heum. Jangan marah lagii" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan putrinya.

"You know your mistake?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Lovy.

"Tidak memakan snack yang tidak sehat lagi setelah ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengecup kening putrinya.

"Mommy sudah tidak marah kan?" lanjut Lovy, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah di tarik oleh Lovy.

"Where we go Lovy-ya?" pekik Kyungsoo saat gadis itu semakin menariknya.

"Lunch" jawaban pendek Lovy membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oke, bisa tunggu mommy ambil tas disana?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada tasnya di atas meja, Lovy mengangguk.

Begitu keluar ruangan, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Lovy tersenyum lebar memandang unclenya. Tangan mungil gadis itu sekarang meraih tangan Sehun yang tidak di gips sementara satunya masih mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lovy-ya pelan-pelan" kompak Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan namun gadis hiperaktif itu bukannya memelankan langkahnya justru berlari membuat 2 orang dewasa terseret di belakangnya. Hello menuruni tangga dengan di seret tidak mudah. Kim Lovely yang nakal.

Sesampainya di bawah Sehun dan Kyungsoo harus mengatur nafasnya akibat berlarian. Si pelaku malah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa mommynya terlalu lama.

"Mommy, mommy yang bawa mobilnya uncle kan sedang sakit. Ayoo cepat Mom Lovy lapar" rengek Lovy, Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin berdebat akhirnya segera duduk di kursi kemudi. Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan Lovy yang sudah duduk nyaman di pangkuan Sehun.

"Lovy-ya mau makan apa heum?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Pizza" sahut gadis itu pendek. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh yang kemudian menular ke Kyungsoo.

"Astaga noona bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi Lovy yang hiperaktif seperti ini? Astaga" Sehun mengambil tisu di dashboard dan mengelap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Entahlah, aku kadang tidak sadar jika putriku sangat hiperaktif aku jadi kasian dengan eomma pasti lelah sekali menjaga Lovy" jawab Kyungsoo masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang lumayan padat di jam makan siang begini. Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang juga berkeringat. Tangan Sehun yang panjang mempermudahkan Sehun untuk membantu Kyungsoo mengelap keringatnya. Kyungsoo gelagapan namun sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa.

"Kau sampai berkeringat sebanyak ini noona" kata Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berguman terimakasih. Lovy sudah memutar lagu di mobil ibunya kemudian mulai bersenandung lembut. Koleksi lagu Kyungsoo adalah lagu-lagu balad dan pop dari lagu korea hingga barat, dari lagu baru hingga lagu lama.

 _Danji neol saranghae ireoke malhaetji~~_

 _Ijekkeot junbihaetdoen manheun mareul dwirhonchae~~_

"Waa Lovy tahu lagu ini?" tanya Sehun yang mendengar Lovy mengikuti lirik dari lagu Candy-nya H.O.T.

"Heum, eomma senang sekali menyanyikan lagu itu Lovy jadi hafal" jawab Kyungsoo

"Suara Lovy bagus noona menurutku akan lebih baik kalau Lovy les vokal" saran Sehun yang sekarang ikut bernyanyi bersama Lovy yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hingga mereka bertiga larut dalam lagu Candy tersebut.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sesuai permintaan Lovy, Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya disebuh gerai pizza. Lovy sudah masuk lebih dulu dengan mengandeng uncle- _nya._ Kyungsoopun mengikuti dari belakang. Sadar atau tidak Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya melihat keakraban Sehun dan Lovy. Lovy begitu semangat memilih aneka pizza dan pilihannya jatuh pada pizza dengan banyak lelehan keju, sosis dan daging. Kyungsoo mengernyit begitu pizza itu terhidang, tadi saat memesan ia hanya mengiyakan saja. Begitu banyak lemak begitu pikirnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit semakin dalam saat Lovy memesan cola ukuran Large.

"Lovy-ya cola?" tanya Kyungsoo belum yakin benar dengan penglihatannya.

"Yup" jawab Lovy pendek yang membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sehun.

"hehe, hari itu Lovy mencoba cola noona tapi hanya sedikit" kata Sehun yang mengerti tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Lovy suka cola" teriak Lovy sambil mengigit pizzanya

"Noona makanlah, noona butuh asupan seperti ini agar noona bisa lebih berisi" Sehun menaruh satu potong pizza ke piring kosong Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam cukup lama. Kyungsoo masih harus mencerna kejadian di hadapannya. Lovynya yang selalu menyukai es krim, susu dan jus buah sekarang menyukai cola? Oh ayolah di rumah tidak ada yang menyukai minuman bersoda itu. Wu Sehun lagi-lagi semuanya karena Wu Sehun. Kyungsoo ingin marah tapi dia tahu itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, Kyungsoo memakan pizzanya. Wanita cantik itu dengan terang-terangan menyisihkan cola di hadapannya dan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan air putih dan jus jeruk untukknya. Meskipun begitu Sehun dan Lovy sepertinya kompak untuk memaksa Kyungsoo memakan lebih dari 2 potong pizza dengan alasan Kyungsoo yang sangat kurus. Apa Kyungsoo menerimanya? Tentu saja iya walaupun Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghabiskan 2 setengah potong pizzanya.

"Mommy, setelah ini ayo kita bermain. Teman-teman Lovy kemaren bercerita jika akan liburan, tapi Lovy tidak pergi kemana-mana" Gadis imut itu mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Sehun gemas dan mencubit pipi Lovy.

"Kita akan liburan minggu depan sayang" hibur Kyungsoo

"Really?" tanya Lovy antusias

"Yess, I'm promise" Lovy memekik senang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"With uncle Sehun too?" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Lovy.

"Tidak sayang, uncle Sehun akan sibuk dan tangannya juga masih sakit" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil melirik Sehun yang memaksakan senyum kepada Kyungsoo. Senyum yang mengartikan bahwa jawaban Kyungsoo cukup baik.

Selanjutnya sisa makan siang itu hanya dihabiskan dengan mendengar celoteh Lovy. Sehun aktif menanggapi Lovy, Kyungsoo hanya bergabung beberapa kali. Hingga saat pulang dari restauran itu Lovy memilih untuk ikut Sehun daripada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat melarang dan membuat Lovy menangis. Tangis Lovy berhenti saat Kyungsoo memberikan izin dengan syarat mengantarkan Sehun dan Lovy ke apartemen. Sehun dan Lovy akan naik taksi dan Kyungsoo tidak tega jika mereka harus menunggu lama. Taksi disaat makan siang akan sangat sulit di dapatkan.

Saat tiba di apartemen Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengantar sampai ke dalam karena ada costumer yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo juga berjanji akan menjempu Lovy sore nanti. Dan berakhirlah Lovy bersama dengan Sehun. Lovy langsung berlari menuju lemari penyimpanan snack Sehun saat Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lovy beralih menuju lemari es saat tidak menemukan snack di lemari sebelumnya. Gadis itu semakin sebal ketika hanya melihat es krim di lemari es. Lovy yang memang dasarnya pintar menaiki kursi untuk membuka lemari yang lain. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan berkaleng-kaleng _pringless_ dengan jajaran snack yang lain.

Sehun masih tidak tahu jika Lovy sekarang sudah memakan pringlesnya, bahkan gadis itu sudah menyalakan televisi. Sehun masuk ke ruang tengah dan memijat keningnya saat menemukan Lovy dengan pringles dan snacknya yang lain. Astaga ini bahaya jika Kyungsoo tahu, Lovy memakan sncak itu lagi.

"Lovy-ya" tegur Sehun membuat Lovy mendongak menatapnya

"Dimana Lovy mendapat snack ini?"

"Di lemari" singkat tapi membuat Sehun pusing.

"Bagaimana Lovy mengambilnya?"

"Naik kursi" astaga anak ini sebenarnya anak siapa kenapa bicaranya irit seperti Sehun. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang, dia sudah berjanji tapi Lovy sepertinya sudah menyukai snack sampah itu.

"Kyungsoo mommy akan marah jika tahu Lovy makan snack ini lagi dan kita akan di hukum" desah Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Lovy yang sudah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaleng pringles lebih dalam.

"Uncle jangan bilang mommy. Mommy berlebihan padahal ini kan hanya kripik kentang" Sehun ingin sekali mengigit Lovy yang bicara seenaknya. Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong. Menjadi anak paling kecil di keluarganya menjadikan Sehun tidak bisa berbohong lantaran keluarganya selalu penuh curiga terhadapnya. Keluarganya akan mengatakan "Benarkah? Berbohong itu tidak baik nanti Tuhan akan menghukum Sehun" dan Sehun kecil akan mengaku, bahkan kebiasaan itu masih ia bawa hingga ia dewasa.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik sayang, mommy tidak akan percaya lagi pada Lovy, bahkan mommy akan marah besar lebih dari biasanya" nasihat Sehun membuat Lovy menghentikan acara mengemil pringlesnya.

"Lovy suka pringles dan cola" jawab Lovy tidak nyambung.

"Lovy janji hanya memakan satu kaleng ini kan? Jangan lebih nanti tenggorokan Lovy sakit"ucapan Sehun di angguki oleh Lovy. Gadis itu mendekat dan mencium pipi Sehun meskipun bibirnya penuh remah dan bumbu snacknya.

"Thankyou uncle" bisik Lovy kemudian. Sehun terdiam. Bukan Sehun tidak suka, Sehun menyukainya bahkan ada desir halus saat Lovy melakukan hal itu padanya. Ada perasaan Sehun ingin sering-sering mendapat perlakukan seperti itu. Sehun mendesah, akhir-akhir ini perasaannya menjadi semakin aneh. Perasaan yang dulu tidak pernah di rasakan Sehun. Is not fallin in love, perasaan ini berbeda dengan rasa jika bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Hampir sama, hanya saja Sehun tidak bisa mendekripsikannya. Rasa ingin memiliki? Entahlah.

"Unclee" suara Lovy membuyarkan lamunan sebentar Sehun.

"Hmm, ada apa princess?"

"Boleh aku menginap disini?" Lovy memandang Sehun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"I miss daddy so bad" lirih Lovy kemudian sambil memalingkan pandangannya. Suara Lovy sangat pelan tapi Sehun dengar. Sehun seperti di sikut hatinya mendengar ucapan Lovy. Gadis hiperaktif satu ini hampir sama dengan ibunya jarang memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"Kemarilah" perintah Sehun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lovy mengedipkan kedua matanya imut dengan perlahan gadis itu mendekati Sehun dan sedikit melompat. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher Sehun dengan kepala Lovy sembunyikan di pundak Sehun, Sehun segera mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Seorang princess tidak boleh cengeng, harus tegar dan kuat" hibur Sehun, ia mengerti bahwa suasana hati princess kecilnya sedang tidak baik. Lovy menangis memang namun tidak terisak.

"Lovy boleh menginap disini, Lovy boleh menghubungi uncle kapanpun. Lovy boleeh sayang" lagi Sehun berucap membuat Lovy mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Promise?" ucap Lovy sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

"I'm Promise princess" Sehun menyambut kelingking mungil itu.

"Unclee"

"Ya?"

"Lovy sayang uncle" posisinya masih sama Lovy masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, kedua tangannya sudah meremat kemeja Sehun di bagian pinggang. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Lovy hanya diam kemudian tersenyum.

"Uncle juga sayang Lovy"

Jika Sehun boleh meminta, bolehkah Sehun terus memeluk gadis mungil ini? Rasanya menyenangkan saat Lovy mengatakan menyayanginya. Rasanya makin mantap, Sehun akan melakukannya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Kyungsoo pulang lebih awal dari butik karena memang tidak banyak yang bisa dikerjakan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menuju apartemen Sehun untuk menjemput putrinya. Tidak butuh lama untuk menuju apartemen Sehun mengingat jalanan tidak begitu padat. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat menuju salah satu supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Memang tadi dia sudah membawa banyak makanan untuk Sehun tapi sepertinya tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo memasak untuk Sehun dan Lovy. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun namun tidak kunjung dibukakan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi partner kerjanya itu.

"Sehunna, kau pergi? Aku di depan apartemenmu sekarang" ucapnya begitu Sehun mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Tidak, Lovy sedang tidur di pangkuanku noona, noona buka saja pintunya passwordnya 13xxxx"_ mendengar perintah Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung saja memasukkan angka yang sudah disebutkan.

Benar saja, begitu Kyungsoo masuk ia bisa melihat Lovy yang tertidur di pangkuan Sehun. Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya melihat kedekatan putrinya dengan Sehun. Sedikit sedih mengingat Lovy jadi bermanja-manja dengan orang lain saat dirinya tidak menemani gadis itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sehun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang melihatnya.

"Noona pulang lebih awal?" ujar Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak kau tidurkan Lovy, Hunna. Kau pasti capek dengan posisi seperti itu" Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur dan menaruh belanjaannya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tapi Lovy terbangun saat aku akan memindahkannya jadi ya biarkan seperti ini. Noona harus lihat tangannya yang memegang erat kemejaku" Kyungsoo mendekat ingin melihat apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Wanita itu terkikik melihat putrinya yang memang meremat kemeja Sehun dengan kuat.

"Gadis ini memang selalu tertidur seperti itu Hunna, maaf Lovy jadi merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun tangannya melepas tangan Lovy di kemeja Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa noona aku tidak keberatan. Ngomong-ngomong aku suka potongan rambut noona yang baru, _yeppeo_ " puji Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan ada rona merah di pipi tirus Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menidurkan Lovy sekarang Hunna, tidurkan saja di sofa" Kyungsoo mencoba tidak menanggapi pujian Sehun barusan.

"Yakin dia tidak akan bangun?" Sehun berdiri dengan perlahan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah berhasil menidurkan Lovy di sofa, Lovy bergerak gelisah kemudian tangan Kyungsoo menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu. Sehun melihat semuanya dan ia menyukainya. Kyungsoo dan Sehun meninggalkan Lovy dengan meminimalisir suara dan langkah pelan.

"Terimakasih" lirih Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah sampai dapur. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mandilah, aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Aku yakin Lovy akan bangun 10 menit lagi" tambah Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Jika noona butuh apron ada di laci itu" tunjuk Sehun pada laci di bawah meja dapur. Kyungsoo membuka laci yang ditunjuk Sehun dan menemukan apron bewarna hitam. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan memasangnya di tubuh mungilnya, tubuhnya membeku ketika sebuah tangan lain meraih tali apron di bagian pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar membeku hingga ia tidak merasakan ada tangan lagi disana.

"Aku rasa noona butuh bantuan" suara Sehun barusan tidak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh bahkan wanita itu tetap pada tempatnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Sehun tertutup. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya yup daritadi dia menahan nafasnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa ini berbahaya, detak jantungnya akan mengila jika Sehun ada di dekatnya. Bukan Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan detak jantungnya. Kyungsoo tahu itu perasaan apa karena itu bukanlah yang pertama kali. Kyungsoo masih ingat rasanya saat ada jutaan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. Dan kupu-kupu itu muncul saat Sehun ada didekatnya. Sejak kapan? Kyungsoo tidak begitu yakin saat Sehun terlihat begitu dekat dengan Lovy mungkin atau saat Sehun menyelamatkannya? Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan konsentrasinya kembali. Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan bahan masakannya dan memulai meracik bahan makanan itu menjadi makanan siap santap. Bukan makanan rumit hanya paduan beberapa sayuran dan daging. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ia menyadari sudah lama ia tidak berkutat di dapur.

Saat sedang asik memasak Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan tangan mungil yang merangkum pinggangnya dari samping. Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit melangkah mundur untuk memberi ruang dan menemukan putrinya tengah mengusakkan wajahnya di perut rata Kyungsoo.

"Mommy~~" lirih Lovy masih diposisi semula

"Sudah bangun sayang? Masih mengantuk?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan acara memasaknya. Kyungsoo merasakan kepala Lovy menggeleng.

"Mommy~~" lagi Lovy memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Hmm"

"Lovy ingin menginap disini" Kyungsoo menghentikan memasakkanya dan menundukkan pandangannya. Putrinya kini juga mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Why?"

"Well" jawab Lovy pendek.

"Umm, mommy memasakkan daging kesukaan Lovy sebaiknya Lovy mandi dan kita akan makan malam" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan permintaan Lovy karena ia tidak tahu harus apa.

"Lovy akan marah dengan mommy jika tidak boleh menginap" Lovy melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan menyelesaikan masakannya yang memang sudah hampir selesai.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan melihat Lovy yang terlihat kesal. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun semakin terkikik ketika melihat Lovy berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil baju gantinya. Gadis itu kembali melewati Sehun dan masuk kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Sehun mendengar sedikit percakapan Lovy dengan ibunya. Princessnya itu meskipun sedang kesal masih saja menuruti perintah ibunya. Kyungsoopun turut memperhatikan tingkah Lovy tapi mencoba cuek dan tidak tertawa. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu wanita itu menata makanan di meja makanan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pertanda dia menghargai bantuan Sehun.

"Noona, putrimu sangat lucu boleh tidak untukku saja" celutuk Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kau ini kau pikir Lovy barang. Menikahlah dan buatlah anakmu sendiri" timpal Kyungsoo dengan nada tegasnya tentu saja setelah Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Sehun hanya diam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Soal Lovy yang ingin menginap disini aku tidak keberatan noona dia sudah meminta ijin padaku nanti" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Nanti akan merepotkanmu Hunna"

"Tidak apa-apa noona bisa menjemputnya besok pagi, atau kalau memang noona tidak mengijinkan tunggu Lovy ketiduran dulu" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hening tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka.

"Noona sebaiknya mandi, di sini ada beberapa baju Yixing noona aku rasa cukup untuk noona" saran Sehun

"Ah benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo tentu saja sungkan bagaimanapun Sehun itu rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan noona" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk.

"Handuknya sudah ada dikamar mandi, noona pakai kamar mandi di kamarku saja" tambah Sehun.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo masuk kamar Sehun dengan pemiliknya yang ikut masuk. Sehun menunjukkan kamar mandinya serta lemari tempat pakaian Yixing. Sehun juga menyarankan Kyungsoo mengunci pintu dari dalam setelah Sehun keluar.

5 menit kemudian Lovy keluar dari mandi dengan baju yang baru saja diganti. Lovy itu selalu memasukkan baju ganti di tasnya, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu hal itu. Lovy duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang melihat acara musik di televisi. Sehun mengoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti musik yang sedang diputar sedikit melirik kepada Lovy yang terlihat antusias melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar kotak itu.

"Kalian ayo kita makan" suara Kyungsoo dari meja makan membuat dua orang yang sedang di depan tv itu menoleh. Sehun berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk di gandeng Lovy. Lovy menyambutnya dan ikut berdiri. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa menarik ujung bibirnya melihat adegan itu.

Suasana makan berjalan dengan tenang dengan suara Sehun dan Lovy yang mendominasi. Kyungsoo menjadi pihak yang hanya mendengar sesekali menimpali jika diperlukan. Setelah makan malam mereka berakhir di depan televisi. Tidak ada percakapan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara langsung mereka berdua hanya menanggapi Lovy yang sedang bercerita. Lovy sudah tidak marah ngomong-ngomong setelah Kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaannya. Menjelang pukul 9 malam Lovy sudah mulai menguap. Gadis cantik itu menarik tangan Sehun ke dalam kamar meminta untuk ditemani tidur. Posisi Kyungsoo hari ini benar-benar tergusur, putrinya sangat lengket dengan Wu Sehun. Kyungsoo sampai sungkan sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Kim Lovely tertidur, terbukti dengan kembalinya Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu Sehunna dan terimakasih karena menjaga Lovy dengan baik. Aku berhutang padamu" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus yang membuat Sehun tertular senyum itu.

"Tenang saja noona meskipun aku tidak menyukai anak kecil tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa terganggu jika itu Lovy dan Jia tentu saja. Lovy itu menyenangkan" Sehun nyengir yang membuat tawa halus Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Sepertinya satu lagi orang yang jatuh cinta dengan Lovy"

"Kau benar, haruskah aku menunggu Lovy dewasa dan kunikahi noona?" canda Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kau akan berubah menjadi kakek keriput yang jelek dan kurasa Lovy tidak akan memilihmu" Kyungsoo masih tertawa renyah.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika tawanya membuat seseorang diam-diam menikmatinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa tawanya kebahagian tersendiri untuk seseorang. Wu Sehun menikmati pemandangan di depannya ia merekam wajah Kyungsoo yang tertawa, tawa halus yang begitu merdu di telinganya, dan kecantikan yang bertambah ketika Kyungsoo tertawa. Cukup mudah sebenarnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa mengingat selera humor pemilik mata bulat itu tidak begitu bagus. Sangat mudah tertawa.

"Noona" ucap Sehun ragu-ragu

"Iya Sehunna kenapa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya, menjawab Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sehun yang sedang memandanginya.

"Aku menyukaimu" sedikit memang namun kata itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Apa Kyungsoo salah dengar? Tidak Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas. Wu Sehun menyukainya. Sekali lagi MENYUKAI.

"Tentu saja kau menyukaiku Sehunna, kau tidak mungkin mau dekat-dekat denganku kalau kau tidak menyukaiku iya kan?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang pura-pura bodoh.

Seketika itu Sehun menarik bahu Kyungsoo hingga menatapnya.

"Noona aku serius aku menyukaimu. Bisakah noona melihatku sebagai seorang namja? Bukan adik ataupun teman" Sehun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu noona belum sembuh tapi bisakah noona mengijinkanku untuk membantu noona sembuh? Noona~~" ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum kalimat Sehun meluncur dan menghantam Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae~~"

"Sehunna" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit. Sungguh ini memang sulit bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh noona, aku mencintaimu" sekali lagi kalimat pengakuan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kakinya melangkah mundur dan menuju kamar Sehun dimana Lovy tertidur. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Lovy dalam gendongannya dan membawanya keluar. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat tubuh Lovy tidak kecil lagi. Kyungsoo melewati Sehun begitu saja tanpa berbicara apapun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung ingin mencegah Kyungsoo pergi namun juga masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apa baru saja seorang Wu Sehun di tolak? DI TOLAK oleh wanita yang PERTAMA KALINYA mencuri hatinya.

 **~AfterRain~**


	10. Chapter 8 C

**WARNING : CHAPTER INI SANGAT PANJANG, TYPO IS ALWAYS~~**

 **Akan sedikit membosankan, maaf jika mengecewakan..**

 **Chap 8C**

BGM : Saranghae – Jin BTS

Closer – Oh My Girl

 _ **Happy reading guys~~ :***_

Jadwal pameran sudah semakin dekat. Hari ini akan diadakan GR sebelum pameran benar-benar berlangsung. GR akan dilakukan pukul 10 pagi dan Kyungsoo masih di rumah tentu saja. Para pegawainya mengatakan jika sisa baju sudah dibawa ke tempat pameran dari kemarin. Bahkan Yeri mengabarkan jika Kyungsoo tidak perlu buru-buru ke tempat pameran karena Yeri akan datang lebih dulu untuk mengeceknya.

Lovy sedang bermanja-manja dipangkuan grandpanya karena masih sedikit marah dengan Kyungsoo karena ia dibawa pulang dan tidak jadi menginap di apartemen Sehun uncle. Kyungsoo bahkan harus merayu Lovy saat meminta gadis itu untuk memperagakan salah satu busana di pameran nanti. Permintaan Sehun karena Lovy akan sangat cocok memperagakan desain andalan Kyungsoo begitu alasannya. Dan Lovy dengan mudah mengiyakan ketika Sehun yang berbicara dengan gadis itu di telepon kemarin.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu sayang?" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang termenung di meja makan.

"Hmm, tidak eomma aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo dengan memaksa seulas senyum.

"Aku sudah menjadi eommamu lebih dari 20 tahun jadi aku tahu putriku sedang berbohong atau tidak" Baekhyun memberikan usapan lembut di punggung putrinya.

"Hanya sedang berpikir apa semua akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang eomma.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bersiap-siaplah sudah pukul 9 biar eomma yang membantu Lovy bersiap" Kyungsoo menutup matanya sebentar menikmati kecupan di dahinya dari sang ibu. Ibu memanglah tempat paling mujarab jika untuk menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit malas. Dia sangat gugup dan beberapa hari ini kejadian dengan Sehun tempo hari cukup menganggunya. Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun membawa Lovy untuk bersiap.

Kyungsoo turun bersama Lovy saat appanya juga sudah bersiap. Hari ini Chanyeol memaksa untuk mengantar Kyungsoo dan Lovy. Setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo sedang gugup Chanyeol melarang Kyungsoo yang awalnya akan membawa mobil sendiri. Chanyeol juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk minta jemput jika sudah selesai nanti. Lovy menolak duduk dengan Kyungsoo dan memilih duduk di kursi depan di samping Chanyeol. Lovy yang marah akan sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Lovy boleh memiliki wajah mirip sang appa tapi jika sifat Kyungsoo mewariskan seluruhnya ke Lovy berserta warna kulit tentu saja.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya sang appa, pertanyaan yang persis seperti eommanya.

"Hmm, Iam fine" jawab Kyungsoo pendek

"Di saat-saat seperti ini kau memang harus fokus sayang, akan banyak kendala yang datang tiba-tiba. Semua akan baik-baik saja, appa tau kau gugup untuk pameran perdanamu tapi bukan berarti meminta maaf pada Lovy kau lupakan sayang" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang appa. Kyungsoo baru sadar sejak kejadian itu dia belum mengucapkan maaf dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada Lovy.

"Kendala itu tidak hanya datang dari luar tapi juga bisa datang dari dalam dirimu sendiri Kyungie. Aku yakin anak appa paham maksud appa, jangan memendamnya sendiri sayang ada appa dan eomma yang siap mendengarkanmu"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat pameranku selesai appa, aku akan menfokuskan untuk pameranku dulu" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara membuat Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Hmm, lakukan yang terbaik sayang" sekali lagi Chanyeol menyemangati putrinya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo dan Lovy hanya sampai depan gedung Coex Convention & Exhibition Center. Kyungsoo memeluk appanya sebentar sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Kyungsoo selalu bersyukur bahwa dirinya selalu di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Lovy yang baru masih melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lovy-ya.." Lovy menoleh dan melihat mommynya.

"Lovy masih marah dengan mommy?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangan Lovy kepadanya saat gadis itu mulai mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

"Lovy tau kenapa mommy membawa Lovy pulang malam itu karena Sehun uncle ada urusan mendadak. Mommy tidak mungkin meninggalkan Lovy sendiri begitu juga Sehun uncle. Jadi mommy membawa Lovy pulang" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan kepada putrinya yang masih saja bungkam.

"Lovy-yaa~~ maafkan mommy heum?" Lovy hanya mengangguk tapi masih enggan menatap Kyungsoo, Lovy memilih untuk menunduk.

"Lovy tidak ikhlas memaafkan mommy. Hari ini dan besok mommy benar-benar meminta bantuan Lovy. Lovy harus membantu mommy untuk memakai gaun rancangan mommy dan melakukan fashion show. Lovy-yaa..." belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara Lovy sudah menubruknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Mommy Lovy maafkan" lirih Lovy membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan sayang di kening gadisnya. Lovy bahkan membalasnya dengan memberikan kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Lovy mau memakai baju mommy asalkan Lovy harus cantik" Lovy mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera memasuki gedun g Coex.

Lovy melepaskan genggaman di tangan Kyungsoo begitu mata elangnya menangkap sosok dengan setelan jas kantor yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Gadis itu berlari dan langsung memeluk sosok itu. Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di belakang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putrinya yang sangat antusias jika sudah bertemu dengan Wu Sehun. Iya sosok itu adalah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus iri atau tidak, tapi kalian berdua seperti memiliki radar sendiri" kata Kyungsoo begitu jaraknya dan Sehun sudah dekat. Orang yang berbicara dengan Sehun sudah pergi semenjak kedatangan Lovy.

"Noona benar kami memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat" Sehun mengusak rambut Lovy yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Kyungsoo pendek namun tersenyum

"Lovy-ya, kita akan kesana. Lovy harus mencoba berjalan disana" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada catwalk yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Lovy mengangguk dan mengandeng tangan ibunya meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Tapi baru beberapa langkah gadis itu menoleh melihat Sehun yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Uncleee, unclee you must see mee" teriak Lovy membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol.

Lovy melakukan dengan sangat baik gadis itu membuat beberapa staff dan beberapa model yang datang dalam proses GR gemas terkecuali Wu Sehun yang sekarang sudah seperti fanboy seorang Kim Lovely. Bahkan Sehun langsung menculik Lovy setelah gadis itu selesai dengan sesinya. Kyungsoo sempat panik dan mendesah lega begitu Sehun mengatakan bahwa Lovy sedang bersamanya membeli es krim. GR Lovy sengaja di dahulukan sebelum gadis itu kehilangan moodnya.

Kyungsoo masih mengurus beberapa model yang lain saat Lovy kembali bersama Sehun. Suasana begitu ramai dengan banyaknya para staff, model serta para desaigner yang tergabung dengan pameran tersebut. Musik yang memilki _beat_ cepat diputar sebagai latar para model yang sedang berlenggak lenggok. Kyungsoo yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan daftar bajunya menoleh ke belakang saat Yeri memintanya menoleh ke belakang. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpaku melihat apa yang ia lihat. Kalian ingin tahu?

Ada Lovy dan Sehun.

Menari.

Yup, lagu yang di putar merupakan lagu salah satu girlgroup yang sedang populer saat ini. Lovy mengikuti gerakan persis seperti gerakan dance yang asli, dengan Sehun yang juga mengikutinya. Pria itu melupakan tangan terlukanya. Saat lagu sudah tidak di reff, Lovy dan Sehun akan kompak menari dengan freestyle.

"Mereka sangat lucu eonni" ucap Yeri mengomentari Lovy dan Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli sedang dimana mereka berada. Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan semua mata memandang ke arah partner in crime itu.

Buah tetaplah buah, buah tidak mungkin jauh dari pohonnya memang. Kyungsoo harus menerimanya. Bagaimanapun Lovy juga milik Kim Jongin ada darah laki-laki itu pada diri Lovy. Kim Jongin sangat pandai menari dan Lovy menurun soal kemampuan itu. Satu lagu sudah habis dan tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Lovy dan Sehun sudah bertos ria. Kyungsoo ikut bertepuk tangan dan menampilkan senyumnya.

" _Waah mereka sangat lucu dan serasi"_

" _Apakah itu putri tuan Wu?"_

" _Bukankah itu putri salah satu desaigner kalau tidak salah namanya Park Kyungsoo"_

" _Benarkah? Apa Wu Sehun dan Park Kyungsoo sepasang kekasih?"_

" _Park Kyungsoo itu seorang janda, beruntungnya ia mendapatkan tuan Wu yang masih perjaka"_

" _Apa dia memakai ilmu sihir?"_

" _Aku menyukai pasangan calon ayah dan calon putri itu"_

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya, Kyungsoo mendengar bisik-bisik yang ada disana saat dirinya lewat. Kyungsoo memang memutuskan untuk berjalan ke belakang panggung yang otomatis melewati banyak orang. Terserah orang mau menilainya apa, yang ada di otak Kyungsoo sekarang adalah Lovy yang terlalu dekat dengan Wu Sehun. Bahkan gadis itu menyukai apa yang Sehun sukai. Mulai dari makanan dan sekarang bakat dancenya. Kyungsoo belum mengetahui semua tentang Sehun namun melihat gerakan mereka tadi seperti Sehun dan Lovy sudah sering berlatih bersama. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus marah atau justru senang. Kyungsoo menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran pemikiran aneh yang muncul di otakknya. Kyungsoo memilih kembali fokus dengan pameran yang sudah di depan mata.

Kyungsoo ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan segera pulang. Membawa Lovy pulang ke rumah.

 **~AfterRain~**

Sementara itu Sehun terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh. Sehun juga mendengar desas desus tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Setelah menari bersama Lovy, Sehun memang mengajak Lovy menjauh dari penglihatan orang-orang. Lantai 2 dimana Sehun bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari atas. Lovy duduk di sebelahnya asik dengan game di tabnya. Sehun juga melakukan pekerjaannya beberapa kali para asistennya akan mendatanginya untuk melaporkan atau menanyakan sesuatu. Namun tetap saja dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengamati seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya. Sehun bisa melihat semuanya, bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergerak dengan lincah. Senyum berbentuk hati yang selalu singgah jika ia puas dengan para modelnya. Sehun menikmati itu.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya begitu pandangan Kyungsoo menyapu ke lantai atas. Kyungsoo menjauh dari kerumunan dan menaiki eskalator menuju lantai 2. Sehun masih terus mengawasi wanita cantik itu. Hingga Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan langsung setelah ini, terimakasih sudah menjaga Lovy untukku" Kyungsoo tersenyum seadanya. Kyungsoo mendekati Lovy dan mengajak gadis itu pulang. Kyungsoo merapikan baju dan barang-barang Lovy kemudian meminta gadis itu untuk berpamitan dengan Sehun.

"Uncle, Lovy pulang dulu.. Byee" Pamit Lovy digandengan Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Lovy.

Dua sosok yang berada di pandangan Sehun semakin menjauh. Sehun menghela nafas semakin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika pundaknya di tepuk seseorang. Kakak iparnya sudah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau harus sabar aku sudah pernah bilang tidak mudah mendapatkan Kyungie" Sehun bengong mendengar ucapan kakak iparnya itu. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa ada disini dan tiba-tiba sudah membahas tentang Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bingung darimana aku tahu?" Sehun mengangguk

"Oh ayolah semuanya tertulis jelas di jidatmu Wu Sehun. Pintar sedikit makanya" ledek Yixing.

"Noona kenapa bisa disini?"

"Kau lupa noona kan juga memiliki andil dalam pameran ini, heii aku ini bagian publikasi"

"Oh baiklah" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak Yixing untuk kembali ke kantor. Acara GR belum selesai memang tapi Sehun sudah bisa meninggalkannya.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" selidik Yixing lagi saat mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Jia tidak ikut?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Wu Sehun jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Noona memataiku ya? Kenapa noona tahu semuanya sih?" Sehun tidak terima

"Sudah ku bilang semuanya terlihat jelas boy, apa jawabannya?" rupanya Yixing belum menyerah.

"Dia tidak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja. Apa aku terlalu cepat noona?" Yixing tersenyum mendengar dongsaeng kesayangannya akhirnya bercerita juga. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak tahu ia hanya menebak eh ternyata berhasil.

"Kau bisa mencoba lagi nanti Sehunna, tidak menurutku tidak terlalu cepat jika kau lama maka akan basi dan Kyungsoo bisa mengartikannya berbeda"

"Mengartikan berbeda?" Sehun menoleh ke arah kakak iparnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau pasti memberikan perhatian yang lebih padanya kan?" Sehun mengangguk

"Kyungsoo bisa mengartikan bahwa perhatianmu itu bukan apa-apa jika kau tidak cepat menyatakan perasaanmu. Jika sudah begini Kyungsoo akan berfikir bahwa kau sebelumnya sudah memberi sinyal. Kyungsoo itu kurang peka jadi ya memang butuh yang to the point. Kau pasti menggunakan Lovy untuk mendekati Kyungsoo kan?" Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk

"Sudah ku tebak, orang seperti Kyungsoo memang akan mementingkan anaknya dan kau mengambil langkah yang tepat"

"Soal Lovy aku memang serius menyayanginya noona terlepas dari aku menyukai Kyungsoo noona. Gadis itu membuatku jatuh cinta" Sehun tersenyum mengucapkannya tentu saja dibayangannya ada Lovy dengan segala tingkah lucu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, menurutku kau hanya perlu bersabar Hunna. Buat Kyungsoo percaya padamu dan tidak mendengarkan komentar orang tentang hubungan kalian. Itu tidak mudah tentu saja" Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali untuk memberi semangat.

"Terimakasih noona, aku akan terus berjuang" Balas Sehun masih dengan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang hanya orang tertentu bisa melihatnya.

 **~AfterRain~**

Pameran dibuka dari pukul 10 pagi hingga 10 malam. Kyungsoo sudah berangkat lebih dahulu tentu saja. Kyungsoo datang setengah jam sebelum acara, namun Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega ketika Yeri dan beberapa pegawainya bisa mengurusnya dengan baik. Lovy akan tampil nanti malam dan Kyungsoo bersikeras merias dan mendandani putrinya sendiri. Lovy akan tampil di pembukaan dan penutupan untuk fashion show Lovely Studio. Kyungsoo menghadirkan 15 design baju ibu dan anaknya. Jangan lupakan beberapa design yang dipamerkan di stannya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak segugup kemarin bahkan Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Hari ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja seperti ucapan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo hanya harus fokus itu saran orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tampil menawan dengan dress warna merah maroon yang menempel sempurna di tubuh indahnya. Baju ia yang dipakai Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu designya yang memang ia design khusus.

Pameran di buka setelah Wu Yifan selaku pemilik perusahaan Wufan Group memberikan sekaligus membuka pameran tersebut. Pameran ini akan berjalan 2 hari. Namun Kyungsoo hanya akan hadir di pameran hari pertama sesuai dengan rencana. Kyungsoo belum melihat Sehun sama sekali hari ini hanya tadi saat Sehun memberikan sedikit sambutan. Pembukaan berjalan dengan lancar dimana para pengunjung yang datangpun lumayan banyak.

Kyungsoo sedang melayani salah satu pengunjung berniat akan memesan sebuah design saat pundaknya di tepuk seseorang. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas meminta orang itu menunggu sebentar. Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika orang itu memintanya naik ke lantai 2. Setelah melayani pengunjung Kyungsoo meninggalkan stannya dan menuju ke lantai 2. Di tempat duduk yang sama dan di tempat yang sama Kyungsoo melihat seseorang dengan balutan jas biru sedang berdiri memunginya.

"Heii" sapa Kyungsoo yang membuat orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo menerima kopi yang disodorkan sosok di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir bahwa noona butuh istirahat. Ini jam makan siang noona sudah makan?" Kyungsoo mengeleng. Sosok di depan Kyungsoo masih sama menawan.

"Belum, aku tidak sempat Sehunna. Kau sudah makan?" Sehun menggeleng

"Issh kau ini mencoba mengingatkan tapi kau sendiri belum" ledek Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka makanannya" jawab Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo mencibirnya.

"Dasar pemilih"

"Semua berjalan lancar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Semoga lancar hingga acara selesai. Noona jadi berangkat ke Jepang besok?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku harus kembali ke bawah. Terimakasih untuk kopinya, Sehunna. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu" Kyungsoo melambai dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

"Noona juga jangan lupa makan siang, berhenti membuatku khawatir" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo hanya tidak menoleh namun ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menjauh dari Sehun dia tidak ingin Sehun merasa Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Jika soal bermain peran Kyungsoo memang ahli.

 **~AfterRain~**

Tepat pukul 6 petang Lovy datang bersama kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung memeluk ibunya begitu melihat Kyungsoo di stannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri orang tuanya sebentar sebelum meninggalkannya untuk merias Lovy. Lovy duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang make up. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara hanya bersenandung kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa gadisnya dalam keadaan mood yang bagus.

"Mommy" ucap Lovy saat Kyungsoo sudah mulai memoleskan bedak tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya sayang"

"Uncle Sehun ada?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lovy ingin bertemu uncle Sehun" pinta Lovy.

"Nanti ya sayang setelah Lovy tampil Lovy boleh menemui uncle Sehun. Uncle Sehun juga masih sibuk sekarang" hibur Kyungsoo, Lovy mengangguk imut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk merias Lovy karena make up yang digunakanpun sangat natural. Hanya untuk pemanis wajah Lovy yang memang sudah manis. Lovy bergabung bersama model cilik lainnya. Gadis itu sekarang cepat dan mudah berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dan Kyungsoo menyukai hal itu. Kyungsoo menganti dressnya dengan gaun malam tanpa lengan dengan panjang sampai mata kaki. Warnanya biru sama dengan baju milik Lovy nanti saat di akhir fashion Show. Kyungsoo juga akan naik untuk memberikan sedikit speech.

Pukul 7 acara fashion show di mulai, butik Kyungsoo tampil nomer 2. Lovy muncul dengan dress warna biru untuk tema dress non formal anak-anak. Pekikan heboh karena gemas terus terdengar hingga Lovy kembali masuk ke , Kyungsoo memang harus rela putrinya nanti akan menjadi public figur bakatnya memang sudah terlihat dari dulu.

Setelah Lovy beberapa model Kyungsoo keluar berlenggak lenggok dengan berbagai tema pakaian. Hingga di pertunjukkan terakhir Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Lovy dengan memakai gaun yang sama untuk tema busana pesta. Kyungsoo menerima sebuket bunga dari salah satu pengunjung saat ia akan memberi sambutan. Jangan lupakan pekikan gemas yang senantiasa hadir untuk Kim Lovely.

Setelah acara fashion Show Kyungsoo bergabung bersama dengan orang tuanya untuk melihat busana karya designer yang lain. Lovy menarik-narik ujung gaun Kyungsoo menanyakan dimana Uncle Sehunnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu dimana Sehun.

"Coba kau hubungi dia Kyung" saran sang appa diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Lovy memekik saat matanya di tutup tiba-tiba. Ulah Sehun tentu saja mengerjai Lovy yang hampir menangis mencari Sehun. Gadis itu segera memeluk Sehun meskipun hanya kakinya.

"Uncle kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Lovy mempoutkan bibirnya.

"You miss me princess?" Lovy mengangguk, Sehun melayangkan satu ciuman di pipi Lovy. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu pertama kali sedikit terkejut namun mereka bahagia. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

Kyungsoo dan keluarga menikmati acara tersebut dengan tenang sebelum Lovy merengek minta pulang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi setelah menerima telepon dari kolega yang lain. Akhirnya Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo meninggalkan pameran setelah memberitahu para karyawannya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan Lovy yang mengandeng tangan Uncle Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran. Kejadian itu tak luput dari tatapan para tamu dan beberapa jepret foto dari wartawan yang masih ada disana.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir Sehunna? Tanganmu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo bergitu melihat Sehun masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"Sudah jauuh lebih baik noona tenang saja, besok gips ini akan segera di lepas" jelas Sehun membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk di sebelah dengan Lovy yang terduduk di pangkuannya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo memulai perjalanan mereka dengan obrolan ringan seputar acara pameran. Lovy bahkan sampai tertidur di pangkuan mommynya. Hingga akhirnya mereka diam saat kehabisan bahan. Suasan a di mobil yang sangat tenang membuat Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekarang.

"Noona" panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Hmm" jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

"Soal waktu itu aku serius" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya begitu menyadari bahwa pembicaraan ini akan kembali kepada hari itu, hari dimana Sehun menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku tidak peduli jika kau janda dengan satu anak" Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sehunna, kau tahu kan kegagalan hubunganku adalah hubungan pernikahan?. Tidak mudah bagiku memulai lagi dan jika aku harus memulainya lagi aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda dariku. Aku tidak dengan anak kecil" ucap Kyungsoo tenang.

"Aku bukan anak kecil noona aku hanya lebih muda 3 tahun darimu" Sehun tentu saja tidak terima dengan alasan Kyungsoo. Enak saja dia dibilang anak kecil.

"Sehunna, ada banyak gadis di luar sana. Aku rasa perasaanmu itu hanya sementara, apa yang kau cari dari janda sepertiku? Kau tidak malu dengan teman-temanmu? Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku Sehunna" Kyungsoo masih mencoba tenang dengan memeluk Lovy yang tertidur dipangkuannya makin erat.

"Tau apa noona soal pantas dan tidak pantas untukku? Akupun tidak bisa mengatur perasaanku. Aku mencintai noona tidak peduli komentar orang lain soal kita yang aku pedulikan bahwa aku mencintai noona dan itu serius bukan bercanda" balas Sehun jengkel.

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba Sehunna dengan gadis lain. Aku yakin perasaanmu ini hanya sementara" Kyungsoo melepas seatbeltnya bersiap untuk turun ketika mobil Sehun sudah menepi di depan rumahnya. Sehun mencekal tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya menabrak sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. Sehun menciumnya. Kyungsoo tidak menolak juga tidak membalas hanya diam membiarkan Sehun melumat bibirnya lembut. Kyungsoo menutup matanya melepaskan segala ego barang beberapa detik. Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika Sehun berhenti dan beralih mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae" ucap Sehun tanpa suara namun Kyungsoo paham. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo masih diam dan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mengenggam lembut tangannya.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi Lovy dan keluar dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menunduk dalam.

 **TBC**

Haii.. aku kembali dengan FF geje ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya kok makin nggak jelas sih?

Maaf, ini semua sesuai bayangan dan draft yang sudah ku buat

Kok lama sih nggak update?

Aku kehilangan mood serta feel yang berakhir dengan 2 chapter ini menjadi seperti ini. Mengecewakan yaa?. (Hah never ending revisi guys lo pada ntar pasti ngalamin)

Kok Hunsoo momentnya kurang sweet?

Udah di bilang aku kehilangan mood dan aku sedang tidak dalam mood so sweet so sweetan, bukan si 2 chap ini lebih banyak di ambil dari seginya si Lovy. Kyungsoo hanya pengamat. Aku mencoba nonjolin familynya

Chap 8 kok pake a,b,c sih kek pilihan ganda?

Yee suka-suka deeh..kekeke Soalnya panjaang ya ampun 10k lbih keknya jadinya malah dibagi padahal nggak ngaruh.

Kok alurnya cepet, momennya juga dikit?

Chap depan isinya jongin semua dan chap depan lagi end. Udah kek gitu draftnya aku takut kalian makin iiuuhh kalo panjang-panjang.

Seneng amat sih bikin panjang-panjang?

Karena inti chap ini kek begini gak bakal nyambung ke chap depan. Juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena ngaret.

Jongin kok gak nongol sama sekali sih?

Jongin lagi pacaran jadi gak nongol long weekend an dia. Hihihi Karna chap 8 isinya emang Cuma hunsoo. Gagal tapi ya momentnya, ah yang penting inti dari chap 8 terselesaikan.

Sehun kok udah nyatain perasaannya aja sih?

Sesuain moment mereka bareng. Habis pameran belum tentu mereka deket soalnya gak dalam satu kerjaan. Udah dijelasin yixing juga tadi kalo kelamaan ntar jamuran di ambil orang mampus. Hehehe kan nyatain doang jadiannya kan belom.. wleee :p

Sorry ya kalo sarannya bikin tersinggung.

Nope aku orangnya seloow.. lagian ku juga sudah punya haters jadi ya ku senang menerima kritik dan saran. Kadang ku ngetik gak teliti dan buru-buru malah seneng di komen. Ntar kalo ada waktu gue edit sekarang apa adanya dulu yaa.. :v

Kenapa updatenya selalu malam ato dini hari sih?

Karena aku Cuma punya kuota malem yang melimpah ruah. :v Najisun keliatan banget kalo miskin.

Tumben nggak minta review?.

Review seikhlasnya aja mah gue :" ada yang review syukur kagak yaudah. Ada yang baca aja gue udah bersyukur.

Fast update yaa?

Nggak janji aku. Aku akan usahakan niih ku kasih 2 chap padahal besok pagi gue bimbingan. Elaah malah curhat.

Oke see you next chap. Kalian boleh demo kalo misalnya kecewa sama 2 chap ini..

Byee..

 **26092016**

 **2.17 WIB**

 **sweetsugarvee**


End file.
